Rebel Child
by babylove969
Summary: Full summary inside: Sasuke is sent to the Sound for a mission, but when he comes back he is completely different. He is forced to have a gaurdian that he doesn't even know. Can Kakashi get him back on track or does he have his own secrets he's trying to hide.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Alright so I know I have a few stories on the go, but most of my Naruto stories are all wrapped up. The only ones I have left are Nightmare and Blood Stained Hands. Both stories I will be completely and I am working on Nightmare. Once that story is complete I will be starting up Blood Stained Hands once again. So I thought I would give you guys a new story while I sort out what Sequels I am going to write and come up with. I don't know how long this story will be, it was an idea that has been in my head for a long time now and I figured what the hell. **_

_**Summary: Sasuke has been in the Sound for three years. The rookies and their sensei know that he has been on a mission for they were present when it was given to him. Sasuke was approached by the Higher Up himself and he was not able to refuse. Sasuke's mission is to go to the Sound and kill Orochimaru. Three years later he has been able to complete his mission and is returning to Konoha. This is not an easy transition for him or for Konoha, because Sasuke is a rebel child. How will he take to the new living arrangements and rules that not only Konoha has, but his new guardian?**_

_**Side Note: The Higher Up is this person I have created. Basically in modern day times he would be the president of the world. He knows everything that goes on in each country and you can't say no to him. **_

_**Side Note 2: This story is just basically about Sasuke being an angry rebel teenager and who doesn't love that.**_

Prologue

The Chounin exams had finished and the funeral for the Third had commenced. It had been a hard couple of months for Konoha. The village was at a loss of not only a leader, but for morale. Everyone was feeling the death of their beloved Hokage. So when a new one came and was appointed it took some time for the idea to get used to. Tsunade had been a ninja and villager of Konoha before she left and apparently became a drunken gambling addict. Though, she was here now and was trying her best to get morale up and lift the dark cloud that hovered over Konoha. It was hard, but Tsunade was doing her best to get the village back into shape. The walls and homes had been rebuilt and now it was about getting money back into the village. For that she needed missions and ninjas to go out onto them. So when the Higher Up had appeared in her office that morning requesting to meet with her rookies and their sensei she was all for it. He had requested their files and she handed them to him to go over. Now four hours later they were all in the arena that the third round of the Chounin exams were held in. She had offered her office for the man to use, but he wanted some place secluded where they wouldn't be interrupted. Tsunade, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and all of their rookies were standing around waiting for this man to show up.

"What is this about anyways? Who is this man?" Naruto asked who was getting impatient.

"Naruto show some respect. This man is the Higher Up himself." Tsunade answered.

"But who is the Higher Up? I've never heard of him." Naruto said

"He's the ultimate ninja. He has authority over everyone. His job is to know what goes on in each village and keep villages from going into war. He's the ruler of everyone. If he asks you to do something then you have to do it. There's no discussion or arguments." Kakashi answered.

"So what does he want with us?" Kiba asked

"I'm not sure. He came into my office this morning asking to see all your files. He probably has a mission for all or some of you." Tsunade answered.

The arena door opened and three men walked in. In the middle was the Higher Up and on each side of him were two ninja guards. They walked up to them before he spoke.

"Thank you for meeting me here. I do wish to do business in private. When you deal with the workload I do privacy and secrecy is everything. "

"That's understandable. What can we do for you?" Tsunade asked

"I have a mission. This mission has been in the process for a while now all I needed was the right person to put in it. During the Chounin exams Konoha caught my eye and interest. Never before had there been so many rookies in the exam; not only that in the finals all, but four were those rookies. That's very impressive. I wasn't sure what ninja I would use for this mission that's why I requested your files. While I read them I have eliminated certain ninja based on their skills. For this mission I only need one ninja and I had it narrowed down to four. The first one was Nara Shikamaru; your mind is a great asset, because of it you are a Chounin now. You know your limits and when to walk away that's very important. The second was Hyuuga Neji; your blood limit is valuable and makes you stand out. You would be good for this mission, because of the blood limit and people's interest in it. The third file was Uzumaki Naruto; you are an underdog, but you don't give up. You stood out in the final round in the exams and beat Hyuuga Neji that says a lot. However, the very last file changed everything. There was a piece of information that I was not aware of. Originally I was going to choose this person after all he's very good and his file is impressive. Though, I wasn't to certain that handing this person over to the enemy would be wise if something were to go wrong. We would be handing over a powerful weapon to this man. When I read his file though, I was confident in my decision. Uchiha Sasuke you are going on a mission for me."

Sasuke looked at the Higher Up to see if he was certain that he wanted him. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to take this opportunity he did, but he knew this was going to be dangerous. Kakashi closed his eyes when the Higher Up had chosen Sasuke. When he mentioned Naruto he felt his chest get tighter. He didn't want his rookies to be going on a mission that the Higher Up was giving them. Those missions were always dangerous and they had to endure it alone. There would be no back up and if they lived they would never be the same.

"Why do you want Sasuke for this?" Kakashi asked feeling like a defensive father.

"He was the top rookie in his year. He has the Sharigan, he can fight very well, he's a child prodigy in ninja skills and with his intelligence. That was more than enough for me to choose him; however, with the Sharigan I was worried about him going on this mission. If the enemy gets a hold of his Sharigan this world will be in a great deal of trouble. In his file there was some information that I was not aware of. During the Chounin exams Orochimaru attacked you and gave you a curse mark. That mark is the symbol of how much he wants you, which is perfect for this mission."

"What does Orochimaru have to do with this?" Kakashi asked

"Everything. The mission is to go into the Sound and kill Orochimaru. It needs to be complete at the end of three years. The reason for this being is Orochimaru needs a new body once every three years. At that point he is at his weakest and you need to destroy the world in his mind that he uses to take over a new body. By doing this you will be able to kill him completely body and soul."

"That's not happening. You can't use Sasuke for this. Orochimaru has made it very clear that he wants to take over Sasuke's body. He doesn't have to wait three years to do it; he can do it before that. We are not just going to hand Sasuke over to this man." Kakashi was furious with the Higher Up for just throwing Sasuke to the wolves.

"Kakashi calm down." Tsunade said

"I will not calm down. None of these rookies should be in the Sound, but especially Sasuke. He's been through enough in his life he doesn't need to be in the Sound to go with it."

"Kakashi is right you can't just hand over a child to Orochimaru." Asuma said

"They are not children. They stopped being children the moment they went into the academy. The ninja needs to be young to get Orochimaru's interests. It only makes sense to send a ninja in there that already has his interest." The Higher Up said

"Being a ninja does not change the fact that he's thirteen and has already been through hell. Orochimaru is a monster he will put any one of them, but especially Sasuke through worse. Not to mention what Kabuto will do. I'm not going to just stand around and let you send him on a suicide mission." Kakashi said

"What if Sasuke can't kill Orochimaru? What if in three years he isn't stronger than him? We would have just handed over the world to Orochimaru." Kurenai said

"Thanks for the confidence." Sasuke said back.

"I mean no offense or disrespect, but this is a fact we have to think about. What are going to do if Orochimaru gets his hands on the Sharigan? There is nothing stopping him from taking Sasuke's eyes. Orochimaru doesn't need his body to have the Sharigan." Kurenai said

"That's something he won't do. As for not being able to kill Orochimaru he doesn't have a choice. He cannot fail or the world will pay for it." The Higher Up said back.

"That's too much pressure for one person. He's thirteen years old he doesn't belong in the Sound. You know what goes on in there. People get murder; innocent children get tortured until death. Women and children get raped. Drugs, drinking, torture, and other horrible acts. Even if he survives three years there he'll never be okay." Kakashi said

"Sir I understand that what you say goes. However, Sasuke is my ninja and I can't just let him go without him understanding everything that goes on in the Sound. I need you to really think about this, before you send in someone that young. You know what happens in the Sound and you know that if you force him to go what could happen to him. He won't get out unscathed assuming he even does make it out." Tsunade said

"Okay can we please stop talking like I'm not standing right here? I'm standing right here so stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. Don't I get a say in whether or not I go?" Sasuke said with anger clear in his voice.

The other rookies didn't know what to say they were still trying to process this. The Higher Up wanted Sasuke to go into the Sound all on his own. From what Kakashi was saying the Sound wasn't a place where anyone should be, little lone a child. It was clear to the rookies that Sasuke was getting annoyed. He didn't like not being in control of his own life and right now it was looking that he wouldn't be getting a say in this.

"You don't have a say Sasuke. These are my orders and you have no choice, but to follow them." The Higher Up explained.

"So wait you are saying that Sasuke is going into this place regardless of if he wants to or not. From what Kakashi-sensei is saying why are you risking someone as young as him?" Shikamaru asked he was trying to understand this.

"I'll say this again and then we are not going to talk about this. Sasuke is different from all of you. Not only does he have the curse mark and Orochimaru's interest already. He is a prodigy. His intelligence is high, his ninja skills are already at a high level Chounin even if he doesn't have the title. The Sharigan will give him the added help in a fight. The Sound is everything and more that Hatake Kakashi has said. Sasuke knows what it feels like to be around chaos. He knows what it feels like to be around death and see blood and dead bodies. He's different from all of you and that is why he will survive what Orochimaru throws at him."

"Just because he went through a hard time growing up doesn't mean he can withstand the Sound." Kakashi said

"You don't know how Orochimaru will react to Sasuke being there. He could just lock him away in a cell and torture him until the three years are up. There needs to be some kind of plan here in case the worst happens." Asuma said

"I am not going to just let my ninja go without knowing he is still alive for three years. We need to have some form of a way to check in on him. I understand that what you say goes, but you need to think about all possibilities and one of those is that he is locked in a room being tortured. If that happens he won't be able to kill Orochimaru." Tsunade said

"Alright I will give you one meeting. It can be with any ninja you choose as long as Sasuke is alone when he is approached. You can do this meeting at eighteen months, half way through this mission. If he is locked away in a cell that whole time then extract him and inform me. I will check and make sure that the level of torture was to the extreme and he could not continue the mission. Until then no one is to make contact with him direct or indirect. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke was pacing as the Higher Up spoke. He couldn't believe this was going to happen to him. The last place he wanted to be was in the Sound. He knew Orochimaru was strong and dangerous he didn't want to be around him. Sasuke could tell that Kakashi wasn't happy about this at all. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his fists clenched tight. No one in the room liked having to go through this, because there was a very good chance that Sasuke would never come back.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Now Sasuke tonight the Sound Four will approach you. They will offer you to go with them; you need to make it believable so you will say no. A fight will break out, but they won't kill you Orochimaru wants you too much. Once the fight is over they will wait to see if you changed your decision. Make sure you are at the front gates before dawn. In the morning Tsunade you will send out a squad of these Rookies, but only a few Konoha is in hard times and this has to be believable. You will fail in getting Sasuke back, but if you are able to kill a few of the Sound ninjas then do it. Orochimaru has to believe that you left willingly Sasuke and that you are betraying Konoha, otherwise this won't work. Do you understand Sasuke?"

Sasuke just gave a nod. The others could tell that his mind was going a mile a minute with all of this information.

"Good now I will leave who the ninja will be that checks in on him half way through to you. For now I will take my leave and if you decide to not do this mission Sasuke. I will have you arrested for treason and you will be in jail until you are twenty-one. So think wisely about how you want your life to turn out."

With that the Higher Up and his two men left the Arena leaving the rookies and the adults there with their thoughts. Sasuke was still pacing back and forth trying to get his thoughts together. He just found out that he was being forced into going into the Sound for three years. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He could be tortured to death before they ever get to the halfway point.

"Sasuke" Kakashi's voice broke out in the silence.

"I'm going to die." Sasuke said as he stopped pacing. He was looking right at Kakashi and everyone knew that he was looking for someone to deny it.

"Sasuke…"

"Think about it realistically the probability of me coming back alive is ten percent. Right Shikamaru?" Sasuke interrupted Kakashi as he looked at Shikamaru for an answer.

"If you want the honest answer then ten percent sounds about right. " Shikamaru answered

"Sasuke you need to listen to me. You can do this. We are going to figure this out. The Higher Up had a very good point; Sasuke you are a survivor. You will make it through this and if the Higher Up really thinks I'm going to let you do this alone he's insane. I don't care what happens as long as you come back alive." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke we can't do much about this. I can't go against the Higher Up, but I will try and come up with a way to keep you safe. I'm going to do everything I can to get you some help in there. For now unfortunately this is what it is and tonight you will be going into the Sound. For the retrieval mission Shikamaru you will be in charge and Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Chouji will go on it. Try and kill the Sound Four if you can and remember it has to look real." Tsunade said

"Sasuke we need to talk about what happens in the Sound." Kakashi said

"I don't want to know."

"You need to know Sasuke. It's better for you to be prepared than not." Asuma said

"How is talking about torture and murder going to prepare me for it? No offense, but there really isn't anything you can say that will prepare me for what might happen."

"He has a point." Kurenai said

"This is madness to send in a child to do an adult's job. He's too young for this and as adults we should be the ones to do something about this. The Higher Up is just bullying him, because he has no parents to argue for him." Gai said

"Unfortunately there is no arguing with the Higher Ups. All we can do is try and get Sasuke through the next three years. "Tsunade said

"I need to go." Sasuke said. It was clear on his face that he needed some time alone to think about everything that just happened. Sasuke didn't even wait for anyone to say anything he just turned around and headed out. Naruto went to stop him, but Shikamaru grabbed his arm and just shook his head. Once the doors were closed was when Naruto started.

"What the hell! You should have let me go after him. He shouldn't be alone right now."

"He needs time to be alone right now Naruto. After everything he was just told he needs some time to process it all." Shikamaru said

"Kakashi-sensei you're not actually going to let this happen though right?" Sakura asked

"The Higher Ups law is final. There is nothing any of us can do. Sasuke will be leaving tonight one way or the other." Tsunade answered.

"So what we just do what this man says, because he says it?" Kiba asked. He didn't like Sasuke at all, but this was wrong and even he would defend Sasuke over this.

"Basically yes." Asuma said

"Who the hell gave this guy all the power?" Naruto said

"The Higher Up is an organization. You start at the bottom and work your way up. This man would have been with the organization for a very long time to get to where he is today. They have no morals, no judgements, no ethics and no emotions that's how it works. They take people and make them into anything, but human. The ones that are chosen for the organization have something special about them, something that makes them stand out in a crowd. The organization will watch them for a while and if they like what they see they will ask that person to join. That is your only chance at saying no; once you say yes and join the only way out is death. Some children are as young as five when they join and they do this on purpose. It is easier to teach a child how to kill and make decisions without emotions then an adult. The ninja in the organization have to be able to put the whole of a society over one person. It goes against every moral and ethical that parents try to teach children. It's why they can put someone as young as Sasuke into a place like the Sound." Tsunade explained.

"So what is the Sound going to be like? I mean you said all this stuff about torture and death, but there's good there to right?" Ino asked

"The Sasuke that just walked out those doors, you will never see him again. Even if he survives and comes back alive he will never be the Sasuke that you know. Who he will be when he comes back we can't predict, but he won't ever be the same." Kakashi said

"The Sound is a place where nightmares are made. It's living hell for anyone who has a conscience. Orochimaru enjoys torturing innocent people. All throughout the Sound you'll hear people screaming out in pain. People pleading for their life to be saved. There is no telling what Orochimaru will do to Sasuke or what he'll make him do. He could torture him until he is certain that he won't leave. He could rape him; he could make him watch as he tortures and kills someone or a child. The possibilities are endless and none of them have a good outcome." Asuma said

"What's important for right now is for you all to stay strong. You need to train and grow just in case Sasuke needs you. The five of you need to make tomorrow believable. As hard as it might be you have to for Sasuke's sake. If they think that something is wrong they will tell Orochimaru and then Sasuke will be in even deeper trouble." Kurenai said.

"But what about Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Leave Sasuke to me. For right now the best thing you can do is just give him some space. I'll take care of him. For now you should just got about your day as if none of this has happened. The village won't know the truth and no one can find out. For Sasuke's safety you need to keep this a secret; even when people start to talk badly about him. You can't say anything. Am I understood?" Kakashi said

The rookies gave a nod, but you could tell they didn't like this. Right now though there really wasn't much they could do about this situation. Later on they would sit down and speak with each of their teams. Let them get out how they are feeling about this situation and let them be their age for a few minutes. Kakashi knew he had to speak to Naruto and Sakura, but for the next however many hours Kakashi's main priority was Sasuke. He could understand Sasuke not wanting to know what Orochimaru has done. It would be easier for his mind to not know, he wouldn't question every move that Orochimaru made. Kakashi thought it would be better for him to know, but he wasn't going to take that decision away from him. His whole life people had been making life altering decisions for him and Kakashi refused to be one of those people. The rookies started to file out of the arena and headed off into different locations. Once they were out of the arena Kakashi didn't waste a second.

"I'm going to be the one that checks on him and if you think I am going to wait eighteen months you're insane."

"I have no intentions of waiting that long. If Sasuke is being locked up in a cell I do not plan on waiting a year and a half to find out. We need to come up with a plan that has it so Sasuke is not alone in there all the time. At least until we know he is okay, not that okay is the right word." Tsunade answered back.

"Can we get someone in there?" Kurenai asked

"The question is how would we?" Gai asked

"Send me in. We keep it a secret not even Sasuke will ever know. I can change what I look like with a seal easily enough. I can keep an eye on him and if it goes bad I can get him out. I can also train and help him kill Orochimaru if need be." Kakashi said

"How do you get into the Sound though?" Asuma asked

"The Bingo book. Sasuke will have to be added after a few months. I can add you in it tonight. You can be an S-Class criminal from another village. Orochimaru can pick you up like he does with all of his other ninja. The trick is how do you hide your Sharigan?" Tsunade said

"A simple technique I can still have it, but no one will see it. All they will see is what I show them. Sasuke can't know so there won't be a chance of him accidentally giving it away. I can make it so that he isn't going through this alone."

"The Higher Up will wonder where you are." Gai stated.

"Not if you retire. I can place in your medical file that you are losing your eye sight due to the Sharigan. It's only your one eye, but that doesn't mean that chakra behind it doesn't damage your nerves. If you retire then the Higher Up has no need to follow your movements. You can simply leave Konoha and go see the world. Sakura will train with me so when the time comes in three years she will be ready as a medical ninja. Naruto can go train with Jiraiya and learn how to control the Kyuubi. All of the rookies need to train and become stronger in the next three years. Even with Orochimaru dead the Sound will still come after Sasuke and Konoha for his death. Not to mention the Akatsuki are out there as well. When this is over in three years you can come back into service for those same reasons." Tsunade stated

"As long as no one finds out who you are then this plan should work." Gai said

"It's still a big if. Sasuke will see a lot of things, but so will you if you go into the Sound. You have to think about the chances that you see something happening to Sasuke and you won't be able to stop it. There is no telling what Orochimaru might do to him. Can you really see yourself being able to stand by and do nothing while it happens?" Asuma asked

"I'm not saying it will be easy, but it's better than Sasuke being all alone in that place. At first he won't trust me, but trust can be gained. I can be there for when it's over and he's in pain and ready to give up. I can be there to help keep him alive. Regardless of what I might see and do if I can keep him alive then it will all be worth it." Kakashi answered.

"Okay let's do this then. Kakashi come up with a look and I'll photograph it for the Bingo book. I'll get all the paperwork organized tonight and have it ready for tomorrow. You do realise that no one can know about this. Naruto and Sakura might feel like you abandoned them. When you return they will be angry and might even hate you for leaving." Tsunade said

"I know, but I can gain back their trust. Sakura has her family and she has you to look out for her. Naruto has Iruka and Jiraiya and they both have the remaining rookies to turn to. Sasuke doesn't have anyone. He needs me in there to keep him safe. To be there for him when he just wants to give up. I'm not saying it a perfect scenario, but it's all we have. He can't do this alone."

"Alright no one breathes a word of this to anyone. Once we leave through those doors this conversation never happened. Are there any more questions or concerns?" Tsunade asked

The four sensei looked at each other and Tsunade took the silence as a no. She turned and walked away with the four sensei following behind her. It wasn't until nine o'clock at night that Kakashi heard a knock at his door. He was currently in the process of changing his appearance with a seal. Kakashi had to design a specific seal for what he was trying to do and for that he needed some time. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave for the Sound right after Sasuke it would look too suspicious; he would have to wait for a week before he started his journey. That would give him some time to get everything in order and ready to go. He knew that Naruto and Sakura were going to be mad at him for leaving, but he had to look after Sasuke that was his main priority. Kakashi knew that he would have some problems being in the Sound. He knew that he would have to witness people being tortured. He would hear the screams and pleas from the captives. He also knew that he might have to partake in the torturing and murdering of people. Kakashi knew that he would have some problems when he came back, but the point was Sasuke couldn't be there alone. Kakashi went to his front door and wasn't surprised to find a bruised and bloody Sasuke on the other side. One ninja against four ninjas with a curse mark was not going to end well.

"I think I need stitches." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

Kakashi offered him a small smile even though he couldn't see it. He placed his hand on Sasuke's back and guided him into his home. He placed Sasuke down on the couch while he went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back and placed it down on the coffee table and he sat down on it as well. He was able to look directly at Sasuke now and he could see the cuts on his face and arms. Kakashi got up and went into the kitchen to get a warm wet cloth so he could get the blood off from Sasuke's face. Kakashi sat back down on the table and started to gently wash the blood off from Sasuke's face. Sasuke let out a few whimpers when the cloth touched a new forming bruise or a cut. On the top of the left side of his head right by his hairline was a nasty deep cut. Sasuke would need a few stitches there to close the cut up so it can heal.

"You do need a few stitches on a cut on the top of your forehead. I'm going to numb it and then I'll stitch it up for you. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My ribs hurt."

"Alright let's take care of the cut first."

Kakashi opened his first aid kit; as a ninja you tend to have an extensive first aid kit, because you just never know when you might need something. He grabbed a clean needle and put in the proper amount of a numbing agent to numb the area around the cut. Kakashi then started to work on the cut and did his best to not hurt Sasuke anymore than he already was. Once that was done Kakashi went to check Sasuke's ribs. Kakashi couldn't believe how many bruises there already were on his torso. This was just a taste of what was to come to his poor student.

"Nothing is broken. You have a few badly bruised ribs though. You'll be sore for a few days."

"I don't think I can do this." Sasuke whispered

Kakashi could feel his heart starting to break. He had never seen Sasuke like this before. He was always confident and strong, he always seemed older than his age. It was heartbreaking to see Sasuke like this. It was the first time that Kakashi actually saw Sasuke as a thirteen year old boy. Kakashi wanted to tell him so unbelievably badly that he wouldn't be alone in the Sound. That he would be there for him, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was make sure he got Sasuke through this and when the three years were up he would be there to get him through the memories.

"Sasuke I wish I could go in your place. I wish there was something I could do to keep you from that place. I hate that I can't. You can do this. I know you can even if you don't believe that right now. I believe in you. You are a survivor you survived growing up and you can survive this. It's not going to be easy and there are going to be times when you just want to quit and give up, but you can't. "

"I'm scared. I know ninjas aren't supposed to have emotions and feel fear, but I can't help it."

"You get to be scared Sasuke. You're being forced to go into this place that you know nothing about. You're going to be underground with Orochimaru where anything could happen. You get to be scared, but you need to do something that is going to be hard. No matter how scared you are you can't let him see it. He'll feed off of the fear and make it worse."

"How do I survive this?"

"You find someone that you can trust. There are going to be a lot of people in the Sound that will want to hurt you, but not everyone will be like that. Some ninjas in the Sound are there, because they have nowhere else to go. Those ninjas don't follow what Orochimaru believes and they won't stand for someone hurting a child. You are a ninja Sasuke and a very good one for your level and age, but you are a child still. You need to find someone that will protect you and be there for you to get you through. That is how you survive."

"How will I know who to trust and who not to?"

"Listen to your gut. Follow your instincts they will get through this. Remember trust has to be earned people who are just looking to hurt you won't put in the time and effort to earn your trust. Take this one day at a time don't look at as three years from now. Take it one day at a time it won't seem so hard and long that way."

"One day at a time."

"Sasuke I can't make any promises that the next three years will be easy for you. I can promise you that when the time is up I will be here for you. I will be right here to help you get through it. Remember that."

"I should get going. I have to get my pack ready and head out."

"They will wait until dawn breaks. Why don't you lay down try and sleep for a few hours. At least give your body a chance to heal."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I should go the longer I wait the harder it will be to leave. I don't know what the Sound is like, but I'm assuming three years there is better than eight years in jail."

"Okay. I know it's hard, but try and be safe. Use your head it will get you through. Remember what I said don't just trust someone make them earn it. That's how you'll be able to tell if they are being serious or they just want to hurt you. Be smart and just take it one day at a time. I'll be right here when you get back."

Sasuke just gave a nod and he stood up to leave. Kakashi walked him to the door and before Sasuke left he pulled him into a hug. Sasuke didn't even fight against it he just wrapped his arms around Kakashi and took in the comfort Kakashi was offering him. After a few minutes Sasuke pulled away knowing that if he stayed any longer he would never leave. With one final deep breath Sasuke walked away from Kakashi and headed back to his home to get ready to leave. When Sasuke's pack was all set and ready to go he made the journey out to meet the Sound Four. He would do what Kakashi had said and hide the fear by the only way he knew how, anger. Sasuke didn't know what was ahead of him at the Sound, but all he could do was take it one day at a time and hope that he could find a friend amongst all the enemies.

**One Week Later…**

It had been a week since Sasuke had left. The retrieval squad had come back and all of them were injured. Tsunade had sent out for a squad from the Sand to help get her ninja back home safe. If it wasn't for Gaara and his siblings they might have lost the team. No one in the village knew the truth behind Sasuke leaving. They all believed that he had betrayed Konoha and the rumors had already started. It was hard for Kakashi to hear people talking poorly about Sasuke and why he had left. Kakashi knew that no one knew the truth, but that didn't make it any easier. Kakashi had spent the week perfecting his seal so he could make the transition perfectly and be able to keep it that way. He was on his way to the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade before he left for good. Tsunade had gotten all the paperwork in order and today would be his last day in Konoha. Kakashi had made a point in going to the hospital to see the injured Shinobis before he left them for three years. Jiraiya knew the truth behind him leaving and he had agreed to keep an eye on Naruto for the next few years. Tsunade was going to look after Sakura and get her ready for the medical training. His remaining team members would be looked after which meant that Kakashi could focus on Sasuke.

Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office and she looked stressed out. She was losing one of her more valuable ninja.

"You ready Kakashi?"

"I am the seal is perfected and once everything is ready I will activate it."

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am. I'm not going to just leave him there alone."

"Alright sign these papers for your retirement and then you can activate the seal so I can take your picture for the Bingo book."

Kakashi signed all the documents and then activated the seal. Tsunade was impressed at the transformation. Kakashi's hair was no longer sticking up and grey, it was short and jet black. He no longer had a mask on or the headband covering his eye. Tsunade could see his face with blue eyes and a little stubble on his face. His clothing was black pants and a black tight t-shirt the usual rouge ninja gear. It was typical, but it would be believable and would work. What Tsunade could see was the seal peeking out on his arm and neck, but if anyone saw it they would just think it was a tattoo. She took his picture to add to the Bingo book.

"You're name is Makoto Niito. You are a rouge ninja from an unknown village. Your story is that you appeared one day in the village of the mist and killed many innocent lives. Most people don't know your name all they know is what you look like. Your name in the Bingo book will be left as unknown same as your origin. This will make it harder for Orochimaru to narrow who you are down. The more mysterious and dangerous you are the more he will want you."

"I understand. Thank you for letting me do this."

"I am not about to let my last Uchiha go into the Sound all alone. He won't know who you are so you will have to earn his trust, but I know you can do that. Be safe and at the eighteen month meeting I will send Asuma in to see Sasuke. Try and get him alone and outside of the Sound, but remember you can't be there."

"I know and I'll do everything I can to keep him safe."

"I know you will. Be safe yourself you are no use to him if you get yourself killed. Don't worry about Naruto and Sakura Jiraiya and I will take care of them. You just focus on Sasuke and yourself."

"I will. I shall see you in three years."

"You better. Go before someone sees you in my office."

Kakashi just gave a nod and transported out of Tsunade's office and onto the outskirts of Konoha. It would be the last time he would be in Konoha for the next three years. Kakashi took one last look at Konoha before he headed off in the direction of the Sound. He would be there for Sasuke even if he would never know it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Three Years Later…**

Kakashi walked through the gates of Konoha for the first time in three years. He had removed the seal once he left the Sound. He had watched and made sure that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru before he left. He wanted to get back to Konoha before Sasuke got there. He didn't want Sasuke to think that he was in the Sound at all. He had managed to get through the Sound without Sasuke discovering that Niito was actually him. Over the three years they had gotten closer and closer to the point where some would say they were in a relationship. Kakashi didn't intend for that to happen, but it did happen one night. Kakashi could still remember the first time he saw Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_It had been three months since Sasuke had left for the Sound. Kakashi had followed a week later and it was easier than he thought to get into the Sound. Orochimaru had kept him in a room for a week while he looked into him. Once he was satisfied that he wasn't a spy he then had to prove himself to him. Having to prove himself was never something he wanted to do, but it was something he had to do. Orochimaru didn't send him out for it he kept him inside so he could watch and make sure it went through. He was ordered to kill an innocent man. A man that had a wife and a baby at home, a man that begged for his life so he could return to them. This man was only here, because Orochimaru was bored and took him as he was on his way home from work. Kakashi knew he would have to go through things like this, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it. He didn't have a choice though; it was this man or Sasuke's life and welfare. So he did it and made sure he didn't close his eyes. Orochimaru thought he was a cold blooded killer looking for someplace to call home. He was the perfect ninja for Orochimaru and he had to stay that way._

_He had started to earn Orochimaru's trust and after three months he was finally able to see Sasuke. Orochimaru had said he was going away for business for a few days and he needed someone to look after his pet while he was gone. He said that he didn't want to leave him with some of the other men, because he couldn't guarantee that his pet would still be alive when he got back. Kakashi knew that he was referring to Sasuke and he was more than happy to do this. Orochimaru said that he was to keep his pet in his room and keep it on the leash. Orochimaru had told him that his pet already knew the rules and he was to keep the others away from it. Kakashi agreed and told him he could take good care of his pet while he was away. That night Orochimaru left and Kakashi went into Orochimaru's room to get Sasuke. When he walked in he couldn't believe what he saw. There in the corner with a leash attached to the wall and the other attached to a collar around his neck was Sasuke. He was lying on the floor with just his shorts. They were covered in blood and he was covered in blood, bruising and the smell in the room was filled with sex. He was curled in a ball shaking and Kakashi could tell that he wasn't asleep. Sasuke didn't know who was in the room. Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't know who Orochimaru left him with and he had every reason to be scared. Kakashi could also tell that he was in pain and that could be the cause of the shaking not to mention it was freezing in this room. _

_Kakashi moved across the room once he was in front of Sasuke he unhooked the leash from the wall and then bent down in front of him._

"_Hey kid. Relax I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Sasuke moved so he was now able to look at Kakashi, but he only saw Niito. Sasuke moved back and was sitting in the corner of the room. This was the first time that he had gotten to see Sasuke in the last three months. What he saw broke his heart. Sasuke was covered in bruising, cuts, whip markings on his front and his back; his lips were blue from being in this room for three months. It was taking everything in him to not just take Sasuke away from here and never look back. Kakashi knew that these next few days were the perfect chance to get Sasuke to trust him._

"_Kid what's your name?"_

_Sasuke didn't say anything he just sat there shaking in the corner. Kakashi could tell that he had been tortured and raped for the past three months by Orochimaru. Kakashi also knew that he had told Sasuke not to trust anyone that he had to make them earn it. Kakashi knew he would have to put some work into it._

"_Listen I'm not going to hurt you. Yes I am a murderer, but I have a strict no harm to children rule. You can't be any older than fourteen. You don't deserve what he is doing to you. I have no interest in harming you in any way. Look my name is Niito and I really don't want to spend the rest of my time in the Sound calling you kid. So can you tell me your name at least?"_

"_Sa…Sasuke" Sasuke whispered._

"_Well that's a start. Let's get you out of this freezing cold room. You're staying in mine and it's warm in there plus I have a full washroom so you can take a shower."_

_Kakashi got up and Sasuke followed his lead. He held the leash, but he didn't want to. He was only going to hold the leash until they were in his room. This way if anyone saw them they wouldn't tell Orochimaru about Sasuke being off the leash. Once in the room Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke._

"_I really don't think we need this." Kakashi said as he unhooked the leash from Sasuke's neck. "Do you want to take a shower and get warm?"_

"_I'm only allowed with him"_

"_Okay I know this is hard, to trust me. You don't know me and I don't know you. I'm not going to make you follow his rules. Like I said I can't stand children being hurt. I took the leash off once we were alone that has to speak for something. Trust has to be earned though so look at it this way. You don't have to follow his rules in here and I'm not going to hurt you and fuck you. I'm also not going to tell that snake bastard about any of this. If I never tell then you know you can start to trust me. If I do tell then you won't be any further off then you already are. So you can take a warm shower if you want and when you get out I can see about those injuries and see if I can help heal any of them. It's up to you, but you look pretty cold to me unless you always have blue lips."_

_Kakashi could see that Sasuke was trying to figure out what to do. Kakashi knew he couldn't just come out and tell Sasuke that it was him. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't risk Sasuke's life or his own. Sasuke was taking what Kakashi had told him before he left to heart and Kakashi couldn't be more proud of him_

"_Shower would be nice."_

"_Okay I also probably have a shirt you could wear and some clean pants. I'll look around and place them on the counter in the bathroom. That's all I'll do though I promise."_

_Sasuke just gave a small nod and headed over to the bathroom, but he didn't give Kakashi his back. Kakashi went to start searching through the drawers for something that would fit Sasuke. Once he found an old shirt and a pair of black pants that would fit Sasuke, though, he didn't want to know who they belonged to. He took the clean clothing and placed them down on the bathroom counter before closing the door behind him. Kakashi needed a few minutes to get his head together. He had waited three months for the chance to even catch a glimpse of Sasuke and he never thought he would ever find him like this. He looked down at the leash that was on the desk in the room and he wished he could burn it. To find Sasuke chained up like some dog, wearing that dam collar was more than enough to want to kill Orochimaru. He knew he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough but that didn't make the anger go away. It had only been three months and already Sasuke was completely damaged. Kakashi knew he had to gain Sasuke's trust, but also get Orochimaru to see the benefit in training Sasuke. If he could convince Orochimaru that Sasuke would be better used as a ninja then a pet it would at least help Sasuke last longer. It was easier to get over killing people then it would be to get over three years of torture and rape._

_Once Kakashi heard the shower go off he put his game face back on for when Sasuke would come out. When Sasuke did come out you could tell that he wasn't sure about Kakashi yet. This gave Kakashi hope; it meant that he was still on the ball about being around people._

"_It's okay I won't hurt you. I know you can't take my word for it, but try to. Come on sit down on the bed and I'll check your injuries." Kakashi said in a gentle voice. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, it was far from it. All Kakashi could do was be gentle and patient with him. Kakashi could see the hesitation in Sasuke's eyes and Kakashi knew why it was there._

"_Sasuke, I'm going to be brutally honest with you. I am an S-class criminal. I kill people and not all of them deserved to be killed. I have tortured people, burned buildings down, destroyed villages and left them in rubble. I do not hurt children in any way, shape or form. I would like to check your injuries and see if any of them need stitches or if anything is broken. For me to do that I need you to take your shirt off and come sit down on the bed. If I wanted to touch you or rape you I wouldn't have left you alone in the shower. If you are not comfortable with me checking your injuries then fine. At least come and lay down and get some sleep."_

"_It's not safe to sleep. Things happen when you're asleep."_

_Kakashi could hear the fear in his voice. He could tell that Sasuke was trying his best not to show his fear, but he was terrified and there was nothing he could do to hide that. Kakashi did his best to soften his features and seem friendly._

"_Why don't we just start with me making sure you are alright? Come here its okay I'll even tell you a story while I do it. Please I'm actually really worried about you I need to make sure you're alright." _

_Sasuke thought about it for a minute and then gave a small nod. He moved over to the bed and started to take his shirt off. Once it was off Kakashi began to speak._

"_I'm going to touch you gently, but nothing sexual I promise. I just need to check for anything broken. If I am hurting you just tell me and I'll stop. So growing up both of my parents were ninjas. It was cool, but at the same time it was really hard because they were gone so much. They tried to make it when I was younger that one of them would always be home, but it didn't always work out that way. The village I lived in was obviously a ninja village and if you had a child you had one knowing you would be gone a lot. Like I said it was cool, because they were ninjas and not everyone could say both their parents were. I did miss out on a lot though, that other children got to have. Like family picnics and parent teacher night. Things like that, even something simple like a family dinner. Some nights I would be alone and have to figure out what to make all by myself at a young age. It wasn't always easy. At the times when both of them were away on a mission if I had a problem I had no one to turn to. I would get up make my own breakfast, get ready for school, make my lunch, then come home and be in the house all alone. It got very lonely. You have no broken bones surprisingly. Let me check your back with all these cuts."_

_Kakashi looked at Sasuke's back to make sure that none of the whip markings were bleeding or in need of stitches. He was thankful that Sasuke didn't have any broken bones at least and from the look of things he wouldn't need stitches._

"_Well good news you don't have any broken bones or need stitches. Bad news is that's as far as my medical training goes. So why don't you put your shirt back on and then you can lie down."_

_Sasuke was more than happy to put the shirt back on, but he didn't lie down._

"_I know you said it's not safe to sleep and I get that. I'm not him though, I'm not that bastard. Let me ask you this. How long had you been in this place before he hurt you?"_

"_Not even ten minutes." Sasuke whispered._

"_You and I have been in the same room for almost an hour now. I've taken the leash off, you took a warm shower, I gave you clean clothes, I've looked at your injuries and most importantly I haven't hurt you or tried anything sexual to you. I'm not looking to hurt you and to be honest I will do everything I can to protect you. Like I said I don't like children being hurt. No one can make you sleep, but why don't you just lie down and get under the covers to stay warm. While I finish telling you my story. Plus I know a trick on how to feel safe while you are asleep. Now don't freak out, but I am going to take out a kunai."_

_Kakashi wanted to warn Sasuke before he just took it out. He didn't think Sasuke would attack him, but he really couldn't be a hundred percent certain._

"_While you try and sleep you can hold onto this. That way if something happens you at least have a weapon. I used to do it when I was a kid and it always made me feel safer. So get comfy and I will finish my story."_

_Kakashi had the kunai in his hand with the handle towards Sasuke. He saw Sasuke was debating with himself on whether or not he should take the weapon being offered. With a shaky hand Sasuke slowly grabbed the kunai from Kakashi's open hand. _

"_Good now you don't have to sleep, but you need rest. So just lie down under the covers and just rest your body. I think you know on some level that I'm not going to hurt you. I understand trusting is hard to do especially in your situation. That's why I'm telling you this story, you can't begin to trust someone you don't know."_

_Kakashi offered Sasuke a small smile. He was trying everything he could think of to get Sasuke to just relax and lie down. Kakashi knew that once he was lying down in a bed that he would fall asleep. His body desperately needs the sleep. Slowly Sasuke moved so he was at the top of the bed where the pillows were. Kakashi helped him pull the covers back and Sasuke finally laid down. Kakashi put the covers over Sasuke's body and then turned his own body so that he was looking at Sasuke. He could still see the kunai in his hand and he was ready to defend himself if need be. Though, they both knew in his condition he wouldn't be able to do much._

"_Now where was I? Ah yes I was lonely a lot of the time. So one day I was walking home from the academy and I noticed an abandoned puppy in a side alley. I decided I would take it home and try to find its owners. So I put up posters and flyers all over the village, but no one claimed him. So after two weeks I gave up trying to find an owner that clearly didn't exist. I kept the puppy and it was the first time that I never felt alone. My parents always came and went, but this puppy was always there for me. When my parents came home and saw it they let me keep it. That's why I am a dog person and not a cat person. What about you did you ever have a pet growing up?"_

"_No, but I know what loneliness feels like."_

"_Ya, your parents gone all the time to?"_

"_They're dead. Died when I was seven. My family was killed."_

"_Wow I'm sorry that must have been hard. My mother was killed when I was ten in the line of duty. My father was never the same after that. He got really depressed and that took a toll on his mission. He started to fail more and more missions. When I was twelve he killed himself. Left me a note saying he just couldn't do it anymore. I was really mad for a long time. I hate him for it and to this day I still kind of do. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him to live for."_

"_I'm sorry you went through that. Is that why you ended up here?"_

"_You could say that. I took a lot of wrong turns in my life after that. It is what it is and it was what it was. I can't change what I have done and everything I did got me to this point. The world was closing in on me and I needed some place to hide out. I came upon the Sound and Orochimaru figured I would be of a great asset to his team. Hey it's a place to put my head at night. What about you what's your story? How did you get here?"_

"_I made a stupid mistake. I wanted to get stronger so I can kill the man that killed my family. Orochimaru has been after me for a while now and I figured I would just go to him. He said he would train me only all he has done is hurt me. Now I'm trapped here."_

"_When I first got here I spent a week straight in this room. He did it to make sure I wasn't going to run away or try anything on him. What he is doing to you is testing you. He wants to make sure that when he lets you off the leash you won't run away. From what I heard you've been here for three months he won't do this for much longer."_

"_It's been three months? It feels like eternity."_

"_Being in this type of situation always does. Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep. I can keep talking if you want. I know a lot of old folk stories that will put you to sleep. You can't tell me you're not tired."_

"_I haven't slept in three months. I'm so tired it's just…"_

"_It's safe Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you or let anyone else come in here and hurt you. Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep easily enough. I'll tell you some stories my mother used to tell me at night. Just close your eyes its okay."_

_Sasuke didn't want to, but he was so tired he couldn't help it anymore. He closed his eyes and listened to Kakashi's voice. Sure enough he was fast asleep._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi had been able to convince Orochimaru that Sasuke would be better off training and doing missions for him. Orochimaru wanted to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't leave and he had succeeded with that. It took another three months before Sasuke was finally able to walk around without Orochimaru. Though, six months of being tortured and raped changed Sasuke forever. Kakashi had noticed it slowly over the years. It was little things at first and now it was one big huge problem. Sasuke swore, smoked, drank, was full of anger, and disrespectful. Now he was a teenager, but this was to the extreme. In the Sound Sasuke had to torture people and watch as they were being tortured. He had to kill people and watch as they were being killed. He had to watch as Orochimaru raped innocent boys in front of him. Each time he was forced to do something against his morals he got worse and worse.

Sasuke and Niito had grown close over the years, very close. Those first three days that they spent together had been good for Sasuke. By the end of it Kakashi could tell that Sasuke trusted him on a small level and that trust went up when Kakashi didn't tell Orochimaru. When Sasuke was allowed to be without Orochimaru they started to hang out and Kakashi even trained him. Some nights they would spend in each other's room just talking all night. Kakashi had made a promise to himself that anything he shared with Sasuke would be the truth. He wanted his words and actions to still be him, and only for his look to change. Kakashi was honest with him and in return so was Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't believe how much he learned about Sasuke that he might have never gotten to know. Like how Itachi was actually Sasuke's father legally. Sasuke wouldn't talk about it much he just said that Itachi was the one to sign his birth certificate. Kakashi obviously had wanted to ask more questions, but it was clear that Sasuke was not going to share it with him.

It wasn't until it was a year in when their relationship took a drastic change. Neither one had seen it coming, but they weren't surprised when it happened. It all seemed so innocent at the time. Sasuke had been on a mission for Orochimaru, his first one alone since being in the Sound. It didn't end well for him. It was supposed to be a simple mission. He was to go and retrieve a scroll from a neighbouring village. Only he was attacked, ambushed more like it. One ninja against thirty ninja was never going to end well. Sasuke was barely fourteen and he was talented for his age, but he didn't walk away without any injuries. When he returned he didn't go to his room, he went to Kakashi's. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw. Sasuke was covered in blood, blood that Kakashi knew was not all his. One look into Sasuke's eyes and Kakashi knew something horrible had happened. His eyes were full of pain and they were blank at the same time. Kakashi moved over to Sasuke and had managed to get him into the shower. The problem was Sasuke's body was so exhausted and drained from chakra that he could barely stand. Kakashi had joined him and helped to get the blood clean from his body. Once the blood was off he could see all the bruising and injuries that were starting to litter his skin. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and before his mind even knew what he was doing he placed his lips gently against Sasuke's. It took Sasuke a second to even register what was happening, but once he did Kakashi could feel Sasuke kissing back. That night had changed everything and Kakashi didn't regret it. They had made love that night and Sasuke fell asleep in Kakashi's arms. In the morning it wasn't awkward, both understood what it was. Kakashi figured it would be a onetime thing, but it wasn't. For the next two years they spent in a silent relationship. They didn't sleep with anyone else, they almost always slept together in one room and they always choose the other to go on missions. The last three years had been hard for both Sasuke and Kakashi, but even through all of the pain and torment Kakashi had found love in the last place he thought he would find it.

Now that they were back in Konoha Kakashi didn't know what he would do. He loved Sasuke, but Sasuke thought he was in love with a man named Nitto. Kakashi didn't know if he should be telling Sasuke it was actually him or not. He knew Sasuke had his own demons to work through and so did Kakashi. The last three years were not easy on him either. It would take him a while before he was back to normal once again. Kakashi made his way through Konoha's streets. They were all meeting back at the arena for Sasuke's return. The Higher Up was set to be there and Kakashi had to make sure that it was believable that he had spent three years in retirement. Kakashi was a little worried about how the others would react to him not being here for three years. He knew that Naruto had just returned a few months ago from being with Jiraiya. His old team had gotten stronger in the past three years and so did he. That didn't mean that they would understand why he had left without saying goodbye. Kakashi walked through the doors at the arena to be greeted by silence. Everyone in the arena was wondering if it was Sasuke and Kakashi was certain there was some disappointment that it wasn't. Kakashi noticed that the Higher Up and his two guards were there. There was also another man Kakashi didn't recognized.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked anger clear in his voice.

"Sasuke is returning today. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Kakashi made his way over to where the other former sensei were. Kakashi could see the level of concern in their eyes and he knew that once they were alone the questions would begin.

"Ah Kakashi how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked

"I'm fine. My eye sight is much better with the treatment my Lady."

"Good I'm glad."

"Treatment?" Sakura asked

"I sent Kakashi away so he could undergo some treatment for his eye sight. His retirement was only temporary; at least I am hoping he will be able to return to duty."

"As long as my eye sight passes your tests. How has everyone been?"

"Like you care."

"Naruto that's not fair. He was sick and needed treatment you can't be mad at him for that." Sakura said.

"He still left without saying a single word to us. He just disappeared for the past three years. So ya I can be mad at him."

"Shikamaru and Neji are both Jounin now." Asuma said trying to get the subject to change.

"Congratulations. That is not an easy test to pass."

"The rest of us minus Naruto are Chounin." Kiba said

"Naruto you didn't pass?"

"I've been away with Jiraiya training. I just got back a few months ago. Although you would know that if you were here."

"Well I am back now."

"It's good to have you back Kakashi-san." Neji said

Kakashi turned to the other sensei and whispered to them.

"Who is that man?"

"We don't know." Asuma answered.

"How are you really?" Gai asked

"I'm tired. Sasuke should be here soon though. He wasn't far behind me."

"Give Naruto some time he's just a little upset." Kurenai said

"Is Jiraiya still here?"

"He is somewhere." Asuma answered

"Has the Higher Up said anything?"

"When he got here he said that he wanted to speak to Sasuke about the mission. He hasn't said who that man is and that man hasn't said a word. I don't think this is going to go over so well." Kurenai said

"How is Sasuke?" Asuma asked

"He's different. There's a lot of anger in him right now. He's not the same boy he was when he left a lot has happened."

"Anger is the only emotion he knows and is comfortable with. He's letting the anger show instead of the hurt." Gai said

"I know. For a while I didn't think he was going to make it. It took six months for Orochimaru to finally let him go around freely. The first six months he was on a leash in Orochimaru's room being tortured and raped. He's not okay and he's is very far from it. I don't know if he will ever be okay again."

"We'll get him there. It's just going to take some time." Asuma said

The door to the arena opened and everyone turned their attentions to Sasuke as he entered the arena. He was wearing tight black jeans and a tight t-shirt with mesh on the sleeves. Kakashi was used to seeing Sasuke wearing it, but the others weren't. Sasuke also had a cigarette in his hand and it looked like he was trying not to light it. Sasuke didn't look too impressed that the Higher Up was here and some stranger he didn't know. Sasuke walked over closer to the group and ignored the Higher Up and his men.

"Sasuke welcome back!" Naruto yelled as he went to give Sasuke a hug.

Before Kakashi could grab Naruto Sasuke was already pushing him back, with his Sharigan staring at him. The adults all turned to look at Kakashi and they could see it was taking everything in him to not go to Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke. It's just Naruto." Kakashi said in a gentle voice.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said in a dangerous voice.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry I guess I got a little excited there."

Sasuke let his eyes go back to normal when Naruto took a couple steps back. The Higher Up hated being ignored and that was exactly what Sasuke was doing. So he moved closer to the group and addressed the Uchiha.

"Is Orochimaru dead or not?"

Sasuke glared at the man and eyed up the stranger in the room before he spoke.

"Would I be here if he wasn't?"

"Don't get smart with me boy. Just answer my questions."

"He's dead."

"Show some respect."

"Earn it."

"Who is this man?" Kakashi asked. He knew this conversation was only going to get worse.

"This is Rija and he will be Sasuke's new guardian."

"Like hell he will." Sasuke said

"Why does Sasuke need a guardian all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked

"He has been in the Sound for three years. This man will get him used to being back in a normal village. As well as fix any problems that may have come up. He is in charge of you and you will follow his rules. This is not up for debate. You don't listen to him and follow his rules he will inform me and if I have to come back here I will make you regret it. Don't forget I have the power to seal off your chakra if I feel like you are not responsible enough for it. So if I were you I would listen and behave. He is your new guardian and you will not disrespect him."

Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke, he knew this was not going to go over well. After three years of being controlled and not in control of his own life. Sasuke was not going to handle having someone else being in control of it all over again. They didn't know this man and Sasuke was not one to just lie down and take this.

"And you would be wise not to underestimate me. You won't seal my chakra you and I both know that. I'm too valuable not to be in this fight coming up. You're trying to right your wrongs. You know you made a mistake three years ago, but you can't just keep making mistakes thinking you are correcting your old ones. I'm not listening to this man and if he tries anything I'll kill him. Don't piss me off."

"Sasuke take a breath and calm down. Sir I mean no disrespect, but having a guardian that Sasuke doesn't even know is not going to make this any better. You can't right your wrongs this way." Kakashi said as he moved closer to Sasuke so he could grab him if this goes ass up.

"I didn't make any wrongs. It was a mission I picked the right person for it. This is to make sure that those ideals that Orochimaru put into his head get removed and corrected. Rija will do this the best way he knows how. I will not tolerate him being disrespected and ignored Sasuke. He will keep me updated on your progress. If he feels like you are a danger to this village then I will seal away all of your chakra until you prove otherwise. Now I have business to take care of. I'll leave the rest of the explanation to Rija."

The Higher Up and his two guards made their way out of the arena. Rija turned his attention to Sasuke with a gentle smile.

"Now Sasuke my name is Rija. I am a holy man who believes in the strength and love of God. My rules are simple; no swearing, no smoking, no drugs or drinking. You wear proper clothing that I will decide if it is appropriate or not. What you are wearing right now is not appropriate and you will not be wearing that anymore. Missions are earned same as respect and trust. So until I can trust you and you have earned the right to go on a mission you will be with me at the church. I am there for twelve hours a day and so you will be. You are to be at home every night for dinner which is at five o'clock sharp. If you are late then you will not eat until breakfast the next day at six am. You are to be in the house by seven each night and in bed at nine. Follow my rules and you will not have to be punished for going against them. Like I said I am a holy man and I will not tolerate disrespect towards God or myself. I have your room ready for you with a bed and a dresser. There are also clothing that I have approved of already in the dresser for you. You need structure and rules to get back on the right path that God has chosen for you. Breakfast is at six, lunch is at noon and dinner is at five. If you are late by a single minute you will not eat until the next meal. I will cook you will do the dishes, as well as other chores. We will be at the church every day from four in the morning until four at night. The meals with the exception of dinner; will be held in the church with the community there. Any questions?"

Kakashi knew this was not going to end well. Sasuke didn't like being told what he could and couldn't do. After three years of not being in control this was only going to make it worse. All Kakashi could do was hope that Sasuke didn't hurt this man.

"I burnt down a church once. It was so pretty being on fire with all the colors. Let me help you out here. I am a fucking Uchiha. I don't believe in a fucking God some invisible friend you stupid fucking idiot. You can't control me so don't even try. You don't like it then go suck a goat for all I fucking care. I have my own home that I will be living in. I'm not living with you and if I see you anywhere around me I will make sure you fucking meet your so called God. Report me all you want at the end of the day he won't seal my chakra. The second he needs my power you won't fucking matter. That's life. The second he needs me you won't matter nor would your little stupid fucking rules."

"Watch your mouth, and for that you will be grounded for a month."

"Go fuck yourself you stupid cock sucking idiot."

"Sasuke you need to watch your mouth around the Hokage please." Kakashi said in a gentle voice. He knew what Sasuke was like around people trying to control him. He wanted his own life back and he wanted a say in it. Kakashi knew this was going to be hard.

"Look I think right now this is a lot to take in for Sasuke. Why don't you tell us your address and later on tonight Sasuke can come by. I think right now he just needs some space, that you both need some space. I understand the Higher Up granted you this guardianship, but this is still my village and I will not tolerate forcing anyone to live with someone that they don't want to. The Higher Up does not have that kind of power here. So tell me where you live and then you two can both go separate ways. If he comes then he comes." Tsunade said

"He doesn't have a choice he has to be there."

"Ok well let's be realistic this isn't a mission. This is a request by the Higher Up, a request that he doesn't really get to make. Sasuke doesn't have to live with you if he doesn't want to. You can't force a guardian onto someone. Not to mention Sasuke is correct the Higher Up won't risk sealing his chakra off when this war is coming. We need Sasuke in the fight which means his chakra won't be sealed ever. You are in my village which means you follow my rules. I am ordering you to tell me where you live and then give each other some space."

"18B Cognic street right by the corner store. Curfew is at seven I expect you to be there." Rija said to Sasuke.

After receiving no reply from Sasuke Rija turned to leave the arena and head home. Once he was gone Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you've been gone for three years and I know that getting back into a normal routine won't be easy. You do need to remember that this is Konoha and not the Sound. So stop swearing around authority and no smoking inside buildings unless it's your own home."

"You still retired?"

"What?"

"Asuma said you were retired, because of your eyes. You're in ninja gear though so are you back in service or not?"

"I have to get medical clearance first, but unofficially I am back in service. I had to go away for a little while to get treatment on my eyes."

"So you're fine then?"

Sasuke's voice didn't have a hint of concern in it. It was more of an, I don't care voice, but I'm going to ask anyways.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I wasn't there at the half way meeting. I hope it went well with Asuma."

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"The Higher Up and I need a report from you. So if you could have that in to me in the next week that would be great. Other than that you are free to go try and behave please." Tsunade said

"Sasuke maybe you want to go for dinner or something." Sakura said

"I'll let ya know."

Sasuke stuck the cigarette in his mouth and headed out of the arena. Before he was out the door the cigarette was already lit.

"Well he's a ball of sunshine." Kiba said

"He's an even bigger asshole than he was when he left." Tenten said

"He's been through a lot you can't expect him to come back all happy." Shikamaru said

"Well he doesn't have to be so mean. It's not like we put him there." Ino said

"He's going to have anger problems after what he has been through. None of us know what Orochimaru could have done to him. He's only been back in Konoha for not even an hour. Give him some space and time to adjust." Neji said

"Neji is right. Sasuke has just gotten back and was overloaded. Now the Higher Up is trying to force him to live with this stranger. Sasuke is going to be defensive and upset about that after being forced into living with Orochimaru for three years. You need to give him some time." Asuma said

"He freaked out when I went to give him a hug. How is he going to be around the villagers?" Naruto asked

"He'll be fine as long as none of them try to hug him. Naruto you need to understand as does the rest of you. Sasuke is going to have some problems. What you can do is to pay attention and learn what they are. Clearly he doesn't like being touched so don't touch him. Crowds are probably another thing he doesn't like. All you can do is go slow with him and pay attention to how he acts." Kakashi said

"I know you all said that he would come back different. I just never expected him to be like this. He's so angry at everyone." Sakura said

"Sasuke is angry yes, but you have to remember anger is his shield. Deep down he is not just angry, he's just using that to hide the other emotions. Sasuke is extremely hurt and he's using his anger to get him through. Give him some time to adjust to being back. Take it slow with him and be cautious." Kakashi said

"So we just wait for him to come to us?" Naruto asked

"Give him a little time. Tomorrow if you want to see him then go over to his place and be calm. Don't ask him all these questions just act normal around him. Don't spar with him for now until we know what he is capable of doing." Kakashi said

"The important thing to remember is that Sasuke is back in Konoha and not in the Sound. Orochimaru is dead so that eliminates one threat. Focus on the positives and not the negatives. Sasuke will come around he just needs to readjust and get used to being back in a normal village." Gai said

"What if he never gets used to being back here?" Shikamaru asked

"Then we can deal with that if it happens. Hopefully it won't." Tsunade said

"The Higher Up won't like Sasuke not listening to him. What if he really does make good on his threat?" Neji asked

"Did you see how he was when Naruto went to hug him? He would be crazy to try something like that on Sasuke." Kiba said

"Sasuke is obviously powerful. He killed Orochimaru and he doesn't appear to have a mark on him. The Higher Up knows that and as much as he wants to control what Sasuke is doing. He knows that he needs him in this war and not fighting against us. If he pushes too hard he might just risk Sasuke leaving to get away from him." Tsunade said

"Sasuke wouldn't leave though right? I mean he's not going to fight against Konoha." Ino said

"Sasuke is not going to betray Konoha. I know this is difficult for you all to understand. Sasuke just needs some time to get used to being back here. We will handle the Higher Up." Kakashi said

"If you want to see Sasuke wait until tomorrow. Do not go in a group only one or two of you at a time and don't stay long. If he shows that he doesn't want company then respect his wishes and leave him be. We don't know what will trigger Sasuke yet so be careful and pay attention to his behaviour. Now I need to speak with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai so go about your day." Tsunade said

The "rookies" gave a nod and made their way out of the arena leaving the adults to talk. Tsunade didn't waste a second before turning to Kakashi.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Sasuke."

"He turned his Sharigan on Naruto when he went to touch him. He swears almost every other word. He's disrespectful and he's extremely dangerous."

"Pretty much."

"Kakashi what the hell happened?" Tsunade asked

"For the first three months I never saw him. I only did when Orochimaru put me in charge of keeping an eye on him when he had to go away for a few days. I found him in Orochimaru's room on a leash that was attached to the wall. Orochimaru had been torturing and raping him for three months straight. He hadn't even slept in three months. During those three days I used them to get closer to him and get him to start trusting me. It was another three months of Sasuke being tortured and raped before Orochimaru felt that Sasuke wouldn't leave. From then on Orochimaru raped Sasuke here and there, but it was mostly him training him. I had gained his trust and I even trained him at times. Sasuke has seen people being tortured, children being raped, murdered and he's had to kill and torture people. Over the years he changed slowly and now he's so hurt that you get him like this. He's not that bad usually. I think with being around so many people and this whole guardian bullshit it just pushed him over the edge."

"Is he a danger to the village?"

"No he would never hurt anyone. The best thing right now is to just give him some space to get used to the idea of being back here. Let me worry about him."

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Kurenai asked

"I'm not sure that would be such a great idea."

"Might be a good idea though. It will at least let him know that you understand what he is going through. That he wasn't actually alone in the Sound." Gai said

"I'm going to think about it. It's a little complicated."

"Complicated how?" Asuma asked

"That's a long story. One that I am not ready to share."

"How are you doing? You just got back and you can tell that Naruto isn't too happy about you being gone." Tsunade said

"I knew he would be like this. It doesn't bother me. As for me I am fine I just need some sleep. The Sound wasn't easy and the things I had to do will always haunt me, but I kept him safe for the most part. Sasuke is alive and he got through it that was my only goal. Is my apartment still in working condition?"

"It is we made sure that yours and Sasuke's would be ready for your return." Tsunade said

"You do know that Sasuke won't willingly live with Rija and follow his rules."

"I know. I'm hoping the Higher Up does not force him to either. I would like to believe he wouldn't be so stupid to seal Sasuke's chakra off. The problem is the Higher Up does not like being disobeyed. He could do it just to prove to Sasuke and everyone else that he controls everything." Tsunade said

"If he does put a seal on Sasuke I will be removing it. He has been controlled for the past three years. Freedom will do wonders for Sasuke right now."

"I agree. Let's just hope it does not come to that. You should go home take a shower and get some sleep. I don't need a report from you, because there was no mission. So enjoy the no paperwork while it lasts."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama"

"You are welcome. If you need anything you can come to me and I'll do what I can to help you. Both you and Sasuke will not be having any missions unless I have no choice. I think you both need the break."

"Thank you. I'm going to head home then. I'll come see you all a little later after some sleep."

"Get some rest Kakashi." Asuma said

"It's good to have you back old friend." Gai said

Kakashi gave them a smile even though they couldn't see it underneath the mask. He left the arena to head home for the first time in three years. He was looking forward to just being alone and getting his thoughts organized.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was three in the morning and Kakashi found himself unable to sleep. It was weird for the last three years all he could think about was how loud it was. He couldn't wait to be back home where it was quiet. Now that he was he found it just too quiet. He was unsettled and found himself unable to be in his place any longer, so he decided he would go out for a stroll. The village was just as quiet as it was in his apartment. He found himself walking towards Sasuke's place. He saw that the living room light was on, but that didn't surprise him. After three years in the Sound, Sasuke had a server fear of darkness. What caught Kakashi's attention was the noise coming from inside Sasuke's house. Kakashi wasn't going to go in, but when he saw some glass shattering against the wall he decided to go in and see what was wrong. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be having problems when they returned back to Konoha. The last three years were horrific for Sasuke. It was only natural that he would be having problems being back in Konoha. While they were in the Sound they were too busy focusing on staying alive one more day. Now that they weren't in that mood everything would hit them. Kakashi had his own way of dealing with this, but Sasuke the only thing he knew was anger. Anger was his comfort zone a place where he could ignore all his other feelings. In the Sound anger had been the only emotion he showed to anyone, except for Kakashi. When Sasuke and Nitto were together Sasuke was just Sasuke. He showed what he was truly feeling, but that's gone now. Kakashi made his way into Sasuke's house and when he opened the front door he couldn't believe how bad the place looked. There was glass on the floor from dishes and vases. There was a half drank twenty-sixer of whiskey on the table, a bad habit that Sasuke had picked up a year ago. Kakashi ignored the mess and went over to grab Sasuke from behind when he punched a mirror with his bare fist. Kakashi grabbed him from behind and held him close to his chest.

"Sasuke calm down."

"Get off me!"

Sasuke fought against Kakashi's grip around him. The problem was his body was exhausted from his fight with Orochimaru. His body was so weak and tired he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind wouldn't stop long enough for him to fall asleep. As a result he lost it and started to drink, next thing he knew he was tearing his place up. Sasuke's legs gave out on him and Sasuke and Kakashi ended up on the floor. Kakashi still had his arms around Sasuke to offer him support. Kakashi could hear the hitching in Sasuke's breathing, but he knew Sasuke would never let any tears fall.

"It's too quiet. It was so loud and dark there. Everything here is quiet. I can hear their screams. I see their faces every time I close my eyes."

Sasuke brought his hands to his head and put his head down. Kakashi brought him closer to his chest and held him.

"I know. It's going to take time, but it will get better. You've only been out for a day, just give it some time."

"Where were you? You weren't there at the meeting like you said. I know you were retired, but you didn't come."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wanted to be there, but I was sick. I couldn't go. When I got better and I found out you were on your way back I came back. I'm here for you Sasuke. Talk to me. Let me help you."

"You can't help me you don't understand. The only person that does isn't here. He just left the night before I killed Orochimaru."

"I know this is hard. I've been on mission like the one you were on before. It was never that long, but I know what it feels like to watch people die. I know what it feels like to have to kill innocent people. Sasuke I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You say I don't understand, help me understand."

"I can't. I don't know how to explain it. I can see it, all of it happening over and over again, but the words just won't form in my head."

"That's okay. Right now it's like that, but it won't always be like that. You need to sleep Sasuke. You're drunk right now and your body is exhausted from the fight with Orochimaru. You need to sleep and rest."

"I can't sleep. It's not safe to sleep."

"It's safe to sleep Sasuke. You're back in Konoha. You are not in the Sound. It's over no one is ever going to hurt you like that again. I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll stay as long as you need me to. We'll get through this together. Your body needs rest. Come on even if you don't sleep you need to lie down."

"It's not safe to sleep."

"I never said to sleep. Let's just lie down in your room and if you fall asleep then you fall asleep. I'm going to be right there beside you keeping you safe."

Kakashi didn't give Sasuke the chance to argue. He started to get up and brought Sasuke up to his feet with him. He guided Sasuke into the bedroom, leaving the living room light on. He also turned on one of the bedside lamps on so the room wasn't dark. Once in the room Sasuke went over to his dresser to change into something more comfortable. Kakashi watched as Sasuke took off his shirt and Kakashi couldn't believe how many new bruises he had from Orochimaru. He made sure he adverted his eyes when Sasuke changed out of his tight pants and into a pair of baggy sweats. It had been a long time since Kakashi had seen Sasuke in loose fitting clothing. For the past three years it had always been skin tight, just how Orochimaru liked it. With Sasuke changed they both got into bed and Kakashi kept his distance. When he was Nitto they used to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms, but he was Kakashi now Sasuke might not be all for that. Kakashi wanted to make Sasuke comfortable and not feel awkward so he would wait to see what Sasuke wanted to do. Sasuke laid down and Kakashi followed his lead. After five minutes Kakashi felt Sasuke curl into his side and Kakashi took that as an okay for him to touch him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him close. Kakashi knew what it took to get Sasuke to sleep on those rough nights. There had been many times when Sasuke wouldn't sleep, because it wasn't safe. Every time Kakashi was sent out on a mission he would come back to find out that Sasuke didn't sleep the whole time. Kakashi used his left hand and rubbed small circles on Sasuke's back. It always worked for Sasuke and Kakashi enjoyed doing it as well. Sure enough not even ten minutes later Sasuke's breathing had evened out and he was sound asleep. Kakashi closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep as well. What worried him was, not knowing if he couldn't sleep tonight, because of the quiet or because Sasuke wasn't beside him.

It wasn't until nine hours later when Sasuke began to stir. He found himself curled up against Kakashi who was still sound asleep next to him. Sasuke turned to look at the clock on the bedside table it read twelve fifteen. The bright light coming through the window told Sasuke that it was still day time outside. Sasuke sat up ad felt a soreness in his body. That fight had taken a lot out of him; combine that with all the abuse he went through in three years. It only made sense that he would be sore for a little while.

"Hung over?" Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi and even though he had his mask on, Sasuke knew he was smirking.

"It takes a lot more than half a twenty-sixer to get me hung over." Sasuke smirked back

Kakashi knew how true that was. Sasuke had only started drinking a year ago and in that year he had only ever seen Sasuke hung over once. He had seen Sasuke drink a forty pounder by himself of tequila and he didn't even get a headache the next day. The only time he saw Sasuke hung over was when he went on a binge while Kakashi was away on a mission. A week of drinking and the next day he woke up there was no living with Sasuke. Sasuke hung over was just dangerous for everyone around him. It was like Uchiha's were born to be drunks. Like alcohol was flowing through his blood.

"Have you ever been hung over? Maybe that will teach you not to drink."

"Once, I drank for a week straight. All I learned was not to drink for a week."

"So why do you drink?"

"Why not?"

"I'm sure your liver would have something to say about it."

"The liver is the only organ that can repair itself. Besides there are people out there that have drank longer and more than me and their liver is perfectly fine."

"It doesn't work that way for everyone. Not to mention you're sixteen."

"You're the one in bed with a sixteen year old. You telling me that you never drank when you were my age."

"I did a lot of stupid things when I was your age. Drinking for a week was not one of them."

"So you never drank?"

"I didn't say that. I drank, of course I drank. I was a Jounin and in the ANBU at sixteen alongside your brother eventually. I did a lot of things I shouldn't have. I drank and smoked pot a handful of times."

"You smoked weed?"

"I did. What about you? Any drugs?"

"Nope never touched the stuff."

Kakashi knew for a fact that was a bold face lie. He had seen Sasuke snot cocaine and even heroin. He's smoked weed and meth on the occasion. Sasuke has done almost every drug under the sun in the Sound. The last year in the Sound was the worst for him. Kakashi did remember when Sasuke did ecstasy. Sasuke high on ecstasy was always a fun time for Kakashi. It always ended up with them having a marathon of sex and Kakashi never complained. Of course it would have been better if Sasuke wasn't high for it, but there really was nothing Kakashi could do about it. When Sasuke was horny it was very hard to say no to him. Kakashi wasn't a saint after all.

"I would have figured in the Sound there would be drugs all over the place."

"Doesn't mean I touched any. Just say no to drugs right?"

"Some would say alcohol is a drug."

"Some would say caffeine is a drug. Doesn't mean I'm gonna quit drinking coffee."

"You drink coffee now to eh. Is there anything about you that hasn't changed in the past three years?"

Sasuke got up out of bed and headed over to his closet. Yesterday he went out and got some new clothes so he wouldn't have to wear what Orochimaru had him in. He opened the closet and pulled out a pair of light faded jeans with a few style rips in them. They were tight around all the right areas, but not as tight as what he was used to wearing. It just showed off enough of his ass to get some guys going. He also grabbed a t-shirt that was a snug fit. Sasuke took off his shirt and turned to answer Kakashi's question.

"I'm still an asshole."

"You were never an asshole. You were angry a lot."

Kakashi couldn't help, but watch as Sasuke changed in front of him. He looked good in those jeans and Kakashi found himself having a harder time fighting his urges.

"Still am."

Kakashi got up from the bed and stretched out his tired muscles.

"You're not right now."

"I guess you don't piss me off. Or there's something calming about your presence."

Sasuke went to go out into the living room and saw what he had done last night. Kakashi went and leaned against the door frame behind Sasuke.

"You were definitely pissed off last night."

"I just get back and the Higher Up thinks it's funny for some priest to be my guardian. Ya I was pissed; still am about it. Threatening to seal my chakra right when a war is about to start. I'll kill this priest before I ever let that happen."

Sasuke walked further into his living room as he spoke. He was now looking at Kakashi when he said he would kill the priest.

"You have every right to be pissed off Sasuke. After everything that the Higher Up made you done, he now wants to stick you with this priest. You get to be pissed. You can't kill the man, but you get to be pissed. I can't see him sealing your chakra I really can't. It would be unbelievably stupid for him to do it. If something happens and some seal is placed onto you just come to me and I'll get it off."

"They better not be stupid enough to try something. I just might decide not to fight in this war. See how long they last against the Akatsuki."

"You wouldn't do that." Kakashi said it with confidence, but there was a small part of him that was hoping that was true.

"You sound so sure."

"A lot of things can change in a person, but morals always stay the same. You wouldn't stand back and let people you know and fought beside fight a war without you. When talking to the Higher Up it would be a good idea to only threaten what you are willing to actually go through with."

"I thought about not coming back. I killed Orochimaru and for a few minutes I had to stand outside of the Sound's entrance. I didn't know what way to go."

It wasn't the first time that they had had this conversation. In the Sound Nitto and Sasuke had this conversation a few times. They had talked about running away together and going to some place where no one had ever heard their names. It was the first time that Kakashi actually saw how much Sasuke didn't like living in Konoha. When he talked about going away to some place far way, he would get this glow in his eyes. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke really wanted the chance to start completely fresh some place where there were no horrible memories. It made sense to Kakashi that Sasuke would have such a strong desire to live outside of Konoha.

"Your sixteen years old Sasuke and you've been through a lot. To be honest with you, it would surprise me if you didn't have to think about it."

Sasuke looked around at his house. There was glass on the floor and a few tipped over lamps and tables. Sasuke grabbed the half drank whiskey bottle and headed into his kitchen to put it on the counter. He grabbed a broom and dustpan and headed back out into the living room. He started to sweep up the glass he spoke as he did it.

"Have you ever just wanted to go someplace where no one has ever heard of your name? Just travel until you become a nobody."

"I've lived in Konoha my whole life. I've never even thought about living someplace else. Some days though, on those bad days, on those bad missions. I do think about being on a beach somewhere. Spending my days doing nothing, but lying on a beach in the sun. Do simple little jobs for local people."

"You didn't do that for the last three years? You were retired you didn't relax and do nothing?"

"I was retired, because of my eye sight. I spent my time getting treatment. So relaxation didn't happen. I spent three years just waiting for the day I could leave, but that's something you would understand."

"Day by day." Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi went over and started to pick up the lamps and furniture that were tipped over.

"You don't have to help you know."

"I know. Naruto and Sakura are hoping to see you. Maybe all of us can go for dinner tonight."

"I don't know about that."

Sasuke finished up the last bit of glass on the floor before he headed into the kitchen to put it in the garbage.

"I know it's not easy getting back into the normal routine around here. They haven't seen you in three years. They are just looking to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine"

"It's just dinner. An hour and a half maximum outside. After three years in the Sound you can't tell me that some good food doesn't sound amazing."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any questions about the last three years or about that stupid fucking priest."

"Deal. For the record he didn't say he was a priest he just spends all day in a church."

"Whatever it's the same shit."

"You need to remember to watch your language around the Hokage."

"I'll remember that."

"I'm going to go and speak with Asuma. I'll let Naruto and Sakura know that we are on for dinner. I'll come and pick you up around seven."

"Whatever."

"Your enthusiasm is contagious Sasuke."

"You thought three years in the Sound would make me more of a people person?"

"Touché. All the same I will see you later."

Kakashi gave Sasuke one last hidden smile before he headed out. Kakashi was going to speak with Asuma, but he had someone else he needed to speak to first. He was about to let Rija know that he will be watching Sasuke and to stay the hell away from him. He let the Higher Up bully Sasuke into this mission he was not going to let that happen again. Kakashi made his way over to Rija's apartment. Kakashi noticed that the outside of it was well kept and Kakashi could see that the apartment was small even from the outside. Kakashi walked up to the door and knocked. Rija opened the door to see Kakashi standing there.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"My name is Kakashi. I was in the arena yesterday."

"Yes I remember. What can I help you with?"

"I would like to speak to you about Sasuke."

"Very well come in."

Rija opened the door and allowed Kakashi to come into the small apartment. The apartment was very small barely big enough for one person little lone two.

"I've been told that you were Sasuke's sensei. I figured someone would come by to check everything out." Rija started to walk down a small and narrow hallway. "Over here is the bathroom and this is the spare bedroom where Sasuke will eventually be sleeping in."

Kakashi followed Rija down the hall. He knew Sasuke would never be here, but he was curious to see how Rija planned on treating Sasuke. Kakashi saw the small bathroom and then looked at the door that held Sasuke's bedroom. Only there was a padlock on the outside of it.

"Why is there a lock on it?"

"Everything in life must be earned. He did not come home last night so he doesn't get to have his own room. He needs to earn it. So until he does he will be sleeping over here."

Rija moved to another room where it was a bedroom. A bedroom Kakashi assumed was his. He went over to a door and it turned out it was the closet in the room. On the floor was a blanket and that was it.

"He will be sleeping in here until he can earn the privacy back."

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Rija was actually planning on having Sasuke sleep in his closet. What was worse was Rija actually thought Kakashi would be perfectly alright with that. Kakashi turned to walk out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

"Rija that's actually not why I am here. I want to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What about him?"

"Stay the hell away from him. Sasuke has been through hell these past three years and I'm not going to let that continue. This is your only warning. If I find out that you have been around him I will be coming back here. If I have to come back here again you won't be left standing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Kakashi-san I am Sasuke's legal guardian. The Higher Up himself appointed him to me. He is my job, to make him become a proper individual. If I have to show him tough love then God will understand that. Now please leave my home I have work I need to handle."

"Stay away from Sasuke before you get killed. He will not hesitate to kill you. This is your only warning, because I won't hesitate to kill you either."

Kakashi turned and walked out of the small apartment. He was not going to let Rija control and harass Sasuke. He had been through hell and back twice over in the past three years. Kakashi was protective of him in the Sound and he was not going to stop being protective, because they were back in Konoha. Kakashi had to go and speak to Asuma. He needed to talk to someone about what happened in the past three years. Asuma was one of his best friends and he would never repeat anything he says to anyone. Asuma also wouldn't judge him for his relationship with Sasuke. Kakashi headed over to Asuma's so he could unload all of the secrets that were threatening to swallow him whole. Out of Gai, Iruka and Asuma, Asuma wouldn't give him a lecture about his relationship with Sasuke. Iruka wouldn't approve of it at all. Iruka and him had been in an unofficial relationship for five years before Kakashi had left. Kakashi couldn't imagine how Iruka would react to find out he had moved on, to Sasuke of all people. Gai would not be happy about it happening while Sasuke was underage and while they were on a mission. Asuma would just be accepting and understanding. Kakashi knocked on Asuma's door and waited for him to answer.

"Kakashi I was wondering when you would come by. Come in."

Kakashi gave him a smile and entered the house. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"How was your night?"

"It was rough. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk at three in the morning. I ended up outside of Sasuke's house. He was throwing dishes and a vase across the room. I had a feeling that last night was going to be a bad night for him. I went in and he was half drunk. He had a little breakdown, but he was fine when I left him an hour ago."

"Did he say anything?"

"He asked where I was at the half way meeting. I told him I was sorry that I couldn't be there. He has the same problem I do. In the Sound everything was loud; being back here everything is quiet. It's hard to get used to the silence. With Sasuke as long as he is busy then his mind doesn't think about the memories. With him being back and no longer in survival mode his mind is focusing on the memories. I got him to calm down and we slept for nine hours. This afternoon he seemed better, we cleaned up the glass and mess in his house. He agreed to go to dinner with Naruto, Sakura and me so that's something."

"What's it like talking to him? Is he open about what happened or is he lying?"

"He's lying about the hard stuff, but some things he isn't hiding. It's hard talking to him, the whole time I just want to tell him the truth."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. There was a lot that happened in the Sound and none of it was good. Actually I shouldn't say that there was one good thing that came out of it."

"What was that?"

"It's complicated."

"Care to explain."

"This has to stay between us. I'm not really sure how people will react to this information."

"Alright."

"It was about a year into the mission. Sasuke and I had spent a lot of time together in the past six months. We had grown closer to each other. Sasuke went out on a mission solo. His first mission solo, he was sent to gather a scroll. It was a simple mission and he was looking forward to it. I think he was just looking forward to being outside of the Sound and alone for a day or two. On his way back he was ambushed by thirty ninja. It was his first time he had to kill. He came back and went straight for my room. He was covered in blood and his mind was just blank. You could see it in his eyes that he was off someplace else. He went to take a shower and I went in with him. It started out simple and innocent. To be honest I'm not sure what happened, but next thing I know we were having sex. What scared me though, was the next morning waking up beside him it didn't bother me. I know it should have. He was barely fourteen, but it just felt right. It wasn't awkward at all. It started out as a once in a while thing, but over time we stopped being in different rooms."

"You were in a relationship." Asuma summarized.

"We were. I feel in love with him. Over the years I've seen him grow and change. I know he's rough right now and I know he's angry, but there is a sweet side to him. He's just been through so much in three years it's giving him a hard time."

"It's understandable for him to be having a hard time. Did he care about you? Or was it just the hero complex?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to think that he cared."

"Maybe you should ask him. Talk to him about people in the Sound see if he brings you up. If he does and he sounds like he cared about you then I think you should consider telling him the truth. I know it's a hard decision, but knowing that it was really you in the Sound. That you truly can understand what he went through and how he feels just might be what gets him through this."

"It might or it might push him away. I don't want him to feel betrayed, that I lied to him. I did lie about who I was, but I didn't lie about how I feel about him. I didn't go into this mission expecting anything from him. It just happened and I don't regret it for a second."

"If you could continue the relationship, would you?"

"If he wanted to then I would without hesitation. I really do love him. I want to help him through this. There were a lot of things that happened to him in the Sound. He was drinking and smoking, but he was also doing drugs. I don't want him to go back down that road."

"Did he tell you about doing drugs?"

"No I asked him when we first woke up. He denied ever doing any drugs. I'm worried that he might want to do drugs again. He wasn't doing it all the time, but he was doing it enough to worry me. All teenagers experiment, but Sasuke was snorting meth, heroin and cocaine. I don't want him feeling like he has to turn to drugs to get through the day."

"What about Nitto? How is he going to handle not having him in his life now?"

"I don't know. I left the night before Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I wanted to make sure I was here before him. We relied on each other, Sasuke knew he was leaving after he killed Orochimaru, but he was expecting to have the chance to say good bye to Nitto. I'm not sure how he is doing with it. I need to have a serious conversation with him about the relationship. I need to see how he felt about it and how he is feeling now that they are apart."

"I think a conversation is definitely something you need to have with him. Depending on how that conversation goes I think you should tell him the truth. You have to think how it would go over if the truth came out down the line. What if he finds out from someone else?"

"He'll lose it if he finds out from someone else. I know I need to tell him, I'm just scared at how he will react. He'll either crash and burn or he'll try and recover from everything. I just don't know what one it will be."

"Unfortunately you won't know until you ask."

"I don't think I truly thought all this through. Three years ago it was just about keeping Sasuke safe. I didn't think about how hard it truly would be to come back. It's only been three years, but it feels like I've been gone for thirty. Everyone is different. Naruto is furious with me. Sakura looks to Tsunade for guidance. I haven't even seen Iruka. I feel like an outsider looking in."

"Iruka was pissed when he found out you were gone and didn't tell him. You might want to also consider telling him where you actually were, that will help him understand. Though, it won't help him understand why you were with Sasuke. I know it has been an unofficial thing between you two, but you both had been faithful to each other for those five years. Iruka isn't the type to just walk away from something like that."

"I know he's going to be upset, but I can't lie to him about how I feel that's not fair to him either. I love Sasuke, whether it is right or wrong I do. I didn't expect this to happen, but I'm not the type to ignore something. I need to figure out when to tell Sasuke the truth. I won't tell Iruka about Sasuke, but I will tell him about the mission. Three years apart can change a lot about a person. Iruka might not even care anymore."

"It'll get better old friend. You need to just give it sometime. You told everyone else the same thing. It's going to take time. I'm here for you and so are the others. For Naruto he'll get over it pretty soon. I know it's hard, but it's only the second day give it some time. If you ever need to talk I'm always here for you. Anytime Kakashi I mean that."

"Thanks Asuma. I will most likely take you up on that. There's so much that has happened in the Sound, that I don't even know where to start. I'll take it one memory at a time I guess."

"I think that's the best way."

"I should get going. My house needs to be cleaned and I should get some groceries as well."

"Do you want any help?"

"No I'll be fine. Thank you."

"Anytime"

Kakashi gave Asuma a smile as he got up and headed for the door. He really did need to get some things done around his house. He went and told Sakura that Sasuke had agreed to dinner as long as they didn't ask any questions about the Sound. Sakura had understood and said she would go and tell Naruto about it. Kakashi decided he would go to the market first to get some food and then he could just stay home until it was time to leave. After getting some food from the market he headed home. He didn't clean anything last night; frankly he was just too lazy to start. The place was not kept in a decent condition. So it was dusty and dirty. It would take Kakashi a few hours to clean and make it decent once again. When he got to his home Iruka was standing outside in front of his door.

"Iruka what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see you. I heard you were back in town from Naruto. We need to talk."

"Yes we do. Come inside."

Kakashi opened his door and allowed Iruka to enter first with Kakashi following behind him. Iruka was surprised by the mess that was in Kakashi's home.

"You forget how to clean?"

"I just got back yesterday. I was tired and feeling lazy. I was on my way home to clean."

"Naruto was very mad to see you yesterday. He's been gone himself for two and a half years, but that didn't dull the anger he felt towards you for leaving. Can't say I blame him. You just up and leave one night and no one hears from you."

Kakashi was in his kitchen putting his groceries away as he was listening to Iruka talking. He knew this conversation would be coming, but he really wasn't in the mood to have it now. Iruka would be fine with the mission, what he wouldn't be fine with was Kakashi not wanting to continue their relationship.

"I know Naruto is mad, but he will need to get over it. I am his superior and he needs to learn that he can't know everything all the time. People leave and some of those people come back and some don't that is life."

"And what about me? You didn't even tell me you were thinking of retiring or that your eyes were bothering you. We're together all the time. We've been together in our, whatever relationship for five years. You couldn't tell me what was going on? You couldn't keep in touch with me so I wouldn't worry about you?"

"Iruka it is not that simple."

"It really is that simple Kakashi."

Kakashi could tell that Iruka was getting madder and madder. Kakashi needed to calm him down and the only way to do that was to tell him the truth.

"Iruka stop and calm down. It is not that simple, in fact it is very complicated. What I am about to tell you is information that only a handful of people know. You cannot I repeat cannot tell anyone this at all. Do you understand?"

"What's going on?"

"Do you understand?" Kakashi said in a more stern voice.

"Yes I understand."

"I wasn't retired. Actually I shouldn't say that, because on paper I was retired but in practice I wasn't. You know that Sasuke was placed on a mission to the Sound by the Higher Up."

"Yes the village was informed of that yesterday before his return. I have to say I'm relieved that he was on a mission and didn't betray Konoha. What does that have to do with you leaving?"

"The Higher Up only wanted Sasuke to be in the Sound. The other sensei, Tsunade and I couldn't just let Sasuke go to that place. I came up with a plan that would allow Sasuke to have someone in there with him. When Sasuke left that night I spent a week creating a new seal that would allow the user to change everything about them. Their appearance, their voice and their chakra signature. Once I had it perfected it was time for Tsunade to do her end. She got all the paperwork in order for a new S-Class criminal and my retirement. I went undercover in the Sound to keep Sasuke safe. We couldn't let the Higher Up know about this and that is why everyone thought I was retired due to my eye sight. I left the night before last. I knew Sasuke was going to kill Orochimaru the next day so I left. I wanted to be here before he was."

"You spent the last three years in the Sound? Kakashi why didn't you tell me before you left? You knew for a week that you would be doing this. Did you not trust me?"

"It's not like that Iruka. I didn't tell anyone. Like I said only a few people knew about this and it had to stay that way. I'm sorry you were worried about me that wasn't my intentions. Sasuke was my student I wasn't about to let him be trapped with Orochimaru for three years on his own. I won't apologise for doing what was right."

"I don't like that you didn't tell me and I don't like the fact that you spent three years in the Sound. I can however, understand why you did it. If it was Naruto I would have done the same thing. Sasuke is like a son to you I can understand that."

"Sasuke he isn't like a son to me. He was just my student and my responsibility to protect. I did what I could do in the Sound to keep him safe and now I need to help him through this."

"He doesn't know it was you with him in the Sound?"

"No he doesn't know and I'm undecided if I should tell him or not. I'm not sure how he would react to it. That is why it is very important that this stays between us. I don't want Sasuke finding out from someone else."

"I agree that would make everything worse. From what I heard from Naruto Sasuke isn't exactly the best person right now."

"He's been through a lot in the past years. I would be worried if he wasn't different. Sasuke just needs time he'll come around."

"Well you definitely can't tell him."

"Why not? You don't think it would help him?"

"I think it would make it worse. Sasuke needs a fresh start and a clean break from the Sound. If he found out that you were there and you knew some things that happened to him that he doesn't want people to know. It could just push him away and to betray the village for real this time. I think to tell him the truth you would be a fool."

"I haven't thought about it that way. I don't know what I am going to do about it. I need to speak with Sasuke and see where his head is at before I make that decision. Right now I just want to focus on getting my life back in order. Starting with this house."

Iruka walked over to Kakashi and placed his hand on his chest.

"I can help you clean. I can also help you get dirty and lick you clean." Iruka said in a seductive voice. This was the part of the conversation that Kakashi was not looking forward to. Kakashi gently pushed Iruka back and away from him.

"Iruka we need to talk about that. This can't continue anymore."

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

"It's been three years and in those years people change. I've changed. I just got back from a mission from hell. The Sound wasn't easy for me Iruka. I had to kill and torture people, innocent people. I can't do this with you anymore I'm sorry."

"Kakashi you're just upset and stressed out from the Sound. I can understand that you would be having some difficulties and need space. I'm not going to lie I wish you were screwing my brains out right now, but if you need some time that's fine. I understand that."

"I'm not talking about give me a couple of days Iruka. I'm serious this between us will never happen again."

Iruka gave Kakashi a look that told Kakashi Iruka didn't believe him.

"I'll come see you in a few days and let you get settled back in. You'll start to feel better once you get back into the normal routine of things. I'll come by and see you later babe."

Iruka planted a kiss on Kakashi's cheek before heading out. Kakashi knew that it would be hard for him to get Iruka to understand and so far he had failed at it. Kakashi would reiterate his point when he saw Iruka again in a few days. Right now he had a house to clean and then a dinner to get to. He wasn't going to let Sasuke down; he wasn't going to let himself down. Kakashi was no fool he needed Sasuke just as much as Sasuke needed him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kakashi and Sasuke were on their way back to Sasuke's place. They had gone to dinner with Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi was surprised at how well it went. Kakashi wasn't sure how Sasuke was going to be around them, but it wasn't too bad. Naruto had kept his mouth shut about the Sound and instead he talked about what he had done in the past three years. Kakashi was proud that neither Naruto nor Sakura brought up the Sound at all. They had at least understood the seriousness of the situation to keep quiet about it. Sasuke had made small conversation with Naruto and Sakura, but Kakashi could tell that Sasuke truly didn't care what they were talking about. Kakashi also noticed that they were getting looks from other villagers. Konoha knew that Sasuke was on a mission and that he didn't betray Konoha, but some were still not sure about him. Kakashi was hoping that the villagers were not stupid enough to try something. Sasuke wouldn't tolerate it and he would natural react without thinking. If they weren't careful Sasuke might kill someone without meaning to.

They arrived back to Sasuke's house. Sasuke went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had under the counter. He placed it down on the island counter top before grabbing a glass.

"You want a drink?"

"Sure, but I don't think you should be."

Sasuke grabbed another glass and grabbed his glass and the bottle before heading over to the couch. He placed the three items down on the table and poured two glasses. Kakashi went and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Do I have a mission tomorrow?"

"No"

"Then what does it matter if I drink?"

"It's more of if you should be drinking so much."

"For what my age?"

"No in general."

"Why?"

Sasuke was sitting back and drinking his drink slowly. Kakashi was holding his drink. He had yet to take a drink from it.

"Because, drinking is never a solution to a problem. You're going through something right now and it's hard, but you shouldn't be drunk all the time."

"I'm not drunk all the time and don't act like you know what I'm going through. You spent three years retired. You don't know how I feel or what the fuck I went through. So don't talk like you do."

"I'm not Sasuke. I'm worried about you turning into a drunk. I don't want you to be drinking your problems away."

"Ya well I'm not."

"You going to tell me what you're so angry about?"

"Who says I'm angry?"

"The swearing tends to do that."

"So I swear doesn't mean I'm mad."

"You and I both know you're mad Sasuke. We can tip toe around this, but we both know you're pissed off about something."

"So what?"

"So what happened? What has you so mad?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Because I care about you Sasuke. Talk to me what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something if it's got you pissed off."

"It's stupid."

Sasuke put his now empty glass down on the coffee table. Kakashi was still holding his. Sasuke sat back with his left leg brought up to his chest and his right leg hanging off the couch.

"It can't be that stupid if you're mad about it. Talking about it might make you less angry."

Sasuke let out a huff.

"In the Sound I got close to this one guy Nitto. We hung out all the time together. He was the only one that I trusted and we got close. The night before I killed Orochimaru he just took off. He didn't tell me that he was leaving or even said goodbye. It's stupid, because I was going to have to do the same thing the next day. I shouldn't be pissed off about it."

"You and Nitto were friends. It's natural for you to feel mad about him leaving without even saying anything to you. I'm assuming you two were close."

"Ya you could say that. He saved my life a lot and I saved his at times. We went out on missions together. He was always there when I came back from mine. We talked a lot; it was just comfortable being around him."

"Did you two ever become closer than friends?"

Sasuke didn't look at Kakashi when he had asked that. Kakashi already knew the answer obviously, but he was curious to see if Sasuke would say it.

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you're gay Sasuke. I'm gay and had been in a relationship with a fellow ninja for five years before I had to retire and leave. I'm asking if you two were in a relationship, because it would make sense for you to feel mad and betrayed even, by him leaving."

"I don't know what we were. I wasn't sleeping with anyone else, but I don't know if he was. It just kind of happened one night."

"What happened?"

"I don't even know how it happened. It was a bad night. I had just gotten back from a mission and it was horrible. It had my head fucked up for a little while. That night I don't remember much from it. I was covered in blood and we ended up in the shower. Then we were fucking each other. The thing was though, that in the morning it just felt right. It wasn't awkward or painful. It was just nice. After that we just kind of got closer and before I knew it we were sharing a room together and sleeping together. It just kind of happened."

"Do you regret it?"

Kakashi couldn't help, but feel the knot in his stomach. He didn't know what he would do if Sasuke said yes. Kakashi didn't regret a single moment of it. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was even talking about this with him. Kakashi was going to see what he could get out of Sasuke before he wouldn't talk about it anymore.

"No I don't. I feel bad, because I couldn't actually tell him the real reason why I was there, but I don't regret a single moment of it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Ya I do. It's hard at night, after sleeping beside someone for so long to go back to sleeping alone. It's hard being back and not having that person that understood how you felt or what you went through with me anymore. He always just knew what to say or what to do to make it better. It's fucked up, because in the Sound all I could think about was getting the fuck out. It was so loud and dark. I couldn't wait to be back in the light and the quiet. A place where I wouldn't hear people screaming and begging to be left alone. Now that I'm here it's too quiet. The silence is suffocating and the light is blinding. It's fucked up, because it's what I was looking forward to and I can't stand it."

"It's going to take some time to get used to being back. I know it's hard, but it will get better in time. At least you have something that you can consider to be a positive from the Sound."

"So, who were you dating before you left?"

Sasuke grabbed the bottle and poured more into his glass. While Sasuke was looking down at the table Kakashi pulled his mask down and drank his whiskey. When Sasuke looked back up Kakashi had an empty glass and his mask back in place. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi before sitting back against the couch again.

"It wasn't an official relationship."

"Were either of you fucking anyone else?"

"No we were not."

"Then you were in a relationship. Whether you want to label it or not that's what it was."

"True and it was with Iruka."

"Seriously?" Sasuke said with a smile, a smile that Kakashi couldn't believe how much he missed.

"What?"

"Nothing I just thought you would have said Gai."

"Why?" Kakashi couldn't help, but sound a little grossed out by that.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "Because you two were always together. He used to do those competitions with you. It's not that far of a stretch to think it continued into the bedroom."

"No, never. Absolutely not."

"Iruka eh? Let me guess he takes it."

"Yes he does. Do you?"

"That's a rather personal question." Sasuke said with a smile.

"You asked me."

"I enjoy bouncing."

Kakashi couldn't help, but laugh at that. The memories that came to the front of Kakashi's mind were enough to make him hard. Sasuke very much did enjoy being on top, bouncing up and down. It was also one of Kakashi's favorite positions.

"That's an interesting way to put it."

"Are you two going to rekindle the flame?"

"You sound like Gai."

"Do I look like I own green underwear?" Sasuke joked

"You're assuming he wears underwear."

"He doesn't?"

"He doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke couldn't help, but laugh at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed back and he couldn't believe how good this felt. It was like they were back in the Sound just having a fun night in.

"Ok seriously are you and Iruka gonna hook up again?"

"No we are definitely not."

"Why not?"

"I never actually told him I was leaving back then. I expected him to be mad and he was, but he wants to still be together."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Three years a part is a long time. I don't have feelings for him anymore. He doesn't think that way. He thinks I'm just stressed out after everything that has happened and just need a few days to think about it."

"Maybe he's right."

"He's not. I know how I feel and I don't feel that way for him anymore. He'll always be a friend and a comrade, but the sex is over."

"Was it good?" Sasuke smirked

"It was good, but there was one that was better."

"Oh really eh?"

"Ya. He was the only person I loved, I still love him. I miss him a lot."

"Ok see that sounds like a story you have to tell."

"I met someone during the three years I was retired. It was unexpected, but I don't regret it for a second. Having someone with me definitely made the days go by faster. He doesn't know that I had met someone."

"You're not going to tell him?"

"If it ever came up I might. I don't think it's any of his business if I met someone or not."

"You don't think he deserves to know the real reason why you don't want to be with him?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds bad."

"Kinda ya."

"I probably should tell him."

"You probably really should. Are you ever going to see him again?"

"I hope so. He's been through a lot. I'm hoping that I'll get the chance to hold him again. Tell him that I love him. Did you love Nitto?"

"I've never been in love before, but I think if I was it would feel like that. So ya I think I did love him."

"Love is something that everyone should experience and it can happen at times when you never expect it. I should get going I have to still finish cleaning my house."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"It's not, but I've been procrastinating for hours now. At least I have food."

"That's important."

"Do you have food?"

"I do not. I'll do it tomorrow I'll go in the morning so I don't have to deal with that many stupid villagers."

"Be nice to the villagers. They just found out the truth and they don't know how to act around you yet."

"I won't do anything to them."

"I know you won't. I'll see you tomorrow sometime Sasuke."

"Ya sure."

"Don't get too drunk."

"It takes a lot more than that to get me drunk."

"From what I've seen last night I don't doubt that, but last night you trashed your house. So try not to do that again."

"I'll be good dad I swear." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't ever call me dad again."

Kakashi got up off the couch and went to head to the door.

"What Iruka never called you dad when you were fucking him?"

"Iruka doesn't have daddy issues. Also it's a little creepy when you think about it. Reminds me something a pedophile would do."

"You'd be surprised what a pedophile will do." Sasuke whispered more to himself then to Kakashi.

It was then that Kakashi's mind clued in on what Sasuke had just said. Kakashi remembered there was this one time when Sasuke talked about Orochimaru. Kakashi had been training all day and Sasuke came in pissed off. Kakashi remember how Sasuke told him that Orochimaru made him call him daddy again. Kakashi didn't really question Sasuke about it too much, but Sasuke just said that it freaked him out.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked

"I'm fine. I got my whiskey so I'm fucking perfect."

"I can spend the night if you want you know."

"I don't need a babysitter I'm good. Go home to your dirty house."

"I have to clean my dirty house before Gai shows up and starts questioning my sanity."

"Maybe he'll offer to clean it for you."

"That would be even worse. I won't be able to find anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Good bye Kakashi."

"Goodnight Sasuke."

Kakashi headed out the door and made his way back to his place. He did need to finish up some cleaning. He cleaned earlier, but he didn't get to every room. He only did the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. He still needed to finish cleaning the living room, spare room and tomorrow he had to do the outside. He had been cleaning earlier, but he had gotten tired of it and decided that he could always finish up later when he couldn't sleep. Kakashi knew he needed to be able to sleep on his own, which is why he wasn't at Sasuke's right now. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would have let him spend the night for the same reason he had. Sasuke didn't want to sleep alone and most likely he couldn't sleep alone. Kakashi got to his home and went in. He was surprised to see that the living room was clean and Iruka was sitting down on the couch watching television.

"Iruka what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you and talk."

"And you cleaned?"

"It was driving me nuts."

Kakashi went over to the couch and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Naruto came to see me earlier. He told me how the four of you went to dinner. He seemed to be a little upset."

"I thought dinner went well. Naruto and Sakura didn't piss Sasuke off by asking all these questions. To me that means it was a good night."

"Naruto was upset that he couldn't ask Sasuke about the Sound. He said that Sasuke doesn't seem the same. He's worried about him."

"I know they are, but they also need to understand that Sasuke isn't going to be the same. They need to understand that. Sasuke's been through a lot in the past three years that alone will change a person. Three years is a long time."

"It is a long time and under any circumstances, that is enough to change a person. I think Naruto is worried that Sasuke has changed in a negative way though. I heard about him swearing and the way he talked to that legal guardian."

"First of all, that man Rija is not Sasuke's legal guardian. That man will never have any power over Sasuke. If he doesn't stay the hell away from Sasuke I will kill him."

"That's a little protective of you Kakashi."

"Sasuke's been through hell and I'm not going to sit back and let some fucking priest try and control him. Sasuke has been through hell and back I'm not going to sit around and let someone try to take advantage of him."

"You've been through hell and back to though Kakashi. You can't just focus all your attention on Sasuke. He'll either make it or he won't."

Kakashi couldn't help the anger that boiled inside of him. For Iruka to sit there and tell him that he shouldn't be focused on Sasuke that he should be more worried about himself. Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka was so cold towards Sasuke.

"Yes I've been through a lot, but I'm older than he is. I wasn't thirteen being raped and tortured for months on end. I can handle what I went through, I'm not about to just abandon Sasuke. I don't even know how you could even suggest something like that."

"I'm saying you also have to focus on yourself. You can't run yourself into the ground for him Kakashi. That's what I'm saying you have to take care of yourself. Sasuke will either get over what happened and become a good young adult or he won't. That choice is only his to make."

"It's a choice he doesn't have to make alone. He shouldn't be going through this alone. I didn't leave him in the Sound and I'm not leaving him now."

"You know it's amazing how you fight so hard for him. Yet you keep leaving me. You don't tell me about this mission and three years go by; now that you're back you don't want to be together all of a sudden. Why are you fighting so hard for him and not giving a dam about our relationship."

"Because I love him."

Kakashi didn't mean for it to come out, but he was so angry in that moment he didn't care.

"What?"

The anger in Iruka's voice was very clear to Kakashi. Kakashi knew that there will be one hell of an agreement coming. It was just a matter of if it was tonight or at a later time.

"I love him." Kakashi said with confidence.

"You love him? He's a child. He's an Uchiha." It was clear that Iruka was disgusted and that only fueled Kakashi's rage.

"He's not a child. He's been through more in his life then you have. He's more of an adult then you. And what the hell does it matter if he's an Uchiha or not?"

"Uchiha don't care about anyone, but themselves. They aren't capable of love. How the hell can you love him? You were on this mission to protect him. How do you go from protecting to loving him?"

"It just happened one night."

"Did you sleep with him?" Iruka was disgusted by this conversation and that was made very clear.

"We spent two years in a relationship."

"Two years! You slept with a fourteen year old. Does he even know it was you yet?"

"No he doesn't. He'll find out when I tell him and if I find out someone else has then that person will be dealing with me. You might be pissed off, but do not make the stupid mistake of running your mouth Iruka. Or so help me you'll be in the hospital for a very long time."

"I can't believe you would fuck that Uchiha. Ya they're great for a weapon, but to be with, to be anything more than just a comrade is just disgusting."

"How dare you, talk about him like that! After everything he has been through you're going to judge him! Get the hell out of my house!"

Kakashi's anger had boiled over and he wasn't going to sit here and listen to this anymore. Kakashi got up and grabbed Iruka by the arm and dragged him over to his front door. Kakashi opened the door and pushed Iruka out.

"Let me know when you come to your senses Kakashi." Iruka said before he left Kakashi's front porch.

Kakashi slammed his front door closed. He was furious with what Iruka had just told him. Kakashi knew that Konoha had mixed feelings about Uchihas. It wasn't a secret that some thought very little of them and some thought the world of them. Kakashi didn't expect it to come from Iruka. He had taught Sasuke growing up. He had even bragged about how talented Sasuke was and how Sasuke was his star student. Now to hear Iruka talk about Sasuke as nothing more than a weapon just pissed Kakashi off. He couldn't help, but think how all those years Iruka sung Sasuke's name was all fake and for show. Sasuke had risked everything in the past three years and he didn't deserve to be treated like this. If it wasn't for Sasuke Konoha would have suffered the Sound and Orochimaru on multiple occasions. By Sasuke leaving for three years he protected Konoha from a possible war between the Sound and Konoha. A war that would have only started, because Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. Now Kakashi was pissed off and it was getting late. Kakashi had to try and get some sleep, even though he probably wouldn't be able to. Kakashi did know that he was too pissed off to just lie down. So Kakashi decided he would go out into the backyard and do some workouts to work off the anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was up all night. He couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried. It was too quiet and even if he had noise he couldn't sleep alone. After two years of sleeping beside someone, sleeping in their arms, it was almost impossible for Sasuke to get any sleep. He slept great the other night with Kakashi next to him, but Sasuke knew that he couldn't keep doing that. Kakashi might have slept next to him the other night, but Sasuke knew that was a onetime thing. Sasuke was getting bored already being in the village and not doing anything. So he decided to go to the Hokage Tower to speak with Tsunade and see if she would let him do some light missions. Sasuke hated walking around the village. The villagers all knew the truth, but that didn't make the whispering and looks stop. Even some ninjas were doing it. However, there were other ninjas and villagers that smiled and nodded at Sasuke. Sasuke figured he would just have to take the good with the bad. Sasuke got to Tsunade's office and he knocked just to be polite. He wanted something from Tsunade and he knew he wouldn't get it by being rude to her. Once he heard her say enter he opened the door and walked into the office.

"Sasuke what brings you here this morning?"

"I was hoping you would allow me to return to light duty Hokage-Sama."

"That's an awfully polite request Sasuke. You must be bored out of your mind. Though, I am surprised to find you so bored already. It's only been a couple of days."

"I know I've only been back three days now, but I am completely healthy. I'm not doing the village any good just sitting around."

"True. Now tell me the truth Sasuke. Why do you want to work?"

"For the past three years it's been non-stop work. Now I'm doing nothing all day. I can't keep sitting around doing nothing. I need to do something. I understand you don't want me doing long missions, but I don't see why I couldn't do smaller ones."

"Here's my problem, I don't want you outside of the village right now. It's too dangerous for you to be out on missions with the Sound ninjas looking for you. You killed Orochimaru, but that won't stop his loyal followers from trying to kill you. Plus with the Akatsuki starting to come back out and play I would like for you to be here in case one of them attacks."

"I can't just keep doing nothing all day."

"Well there is one option. It's a little out there, but it might just work. Iruka was telling me how his new class will be graduating soon. With everything that is going on in the world the odds of a war are very much real. He was thinking it would be a good idea for them to get some training by a higher ranking ninja. One that could teach them more than he can. Why don't you do it? It will keep you in the village, but it will also keep you busy. I'm sure there will be children lining up to get trained by you."

"And I'm sure there will be parents lining up to kill me for going around their kid."

"Sasuke it's no shock to you that everyone hates an Uchiha, until you need the Uchiha. I'm sure there will be a few parents that have a problem with it. However, there will be many parents that are thrilled to have you teaching their child. Everyone wants to learn from an Uchiha. I'm positive there is a lot you can teach those kids. If nothing else you can teach them how to survive."

"You're serious about this?"

"You said you wanted something to do. Unless you're not that bored yet."

Sasuke let out a sigh. He was bored out of his mind and he did want to do something with his time during the day. If nothing else he wanted to keep his mind from going through the memories. He was looking to get out of the village and go on missions, but that wasn't going to happen it seemed. This wasn't the best idea and Sasuke knew it wouldn't go over well with many of the parents. However, it would give him something to do and it was better than nothing.

"Alright I'll do it."

"Good choice. You can start tomorrow. I'll inform Iruka that you will be his aid. You will also be paid a monthly salary just like the rest of the teachers at the academy. I know this isn't what you were expecting, but you might actually enjoy it. Just remember that they are students and not S-Class criminals; so don't be too hard on them. If any of the parents give you too much trouble let me know and I'll handle it."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"One last thing, don't swear around the children."

"Hn"

Sasuke turned to leave the Hokage's office. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke. At least some things never change. Tsunade was hoping that she had made the right choice in sending Sasuke to help at the academy. She didn't know how well the parents would take it, but she was hoping the children would love having Sasuke around. Everyone knew how powerful the Uchiha Clan was. She was hoping the children would be more than willing to learn from someone like Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe that tomorrow he would be teaching at the academy. He didn't know how he felt about it, but he figured it was better than sitting at home getting drunk all day. It was just past eleven and Sasuke decided he would head over to Kakashi's and see how he was. Once there Sasuke didn't even knock he just walked in and called out to Kakashi. Kakashi came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke. What brings you here?"

"Boredom mostly. You look tired."

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi who was standing in his kitchen. Kakashi had been cleaning ever since he finished training last night. The truth was Kakashi was tired. He hadn't slept last night, because he just couldn't seem to get his body to relax.

"So do you. Didn't sleep too well last night?"

Sasuke sat down in one of the stools Kakashi had in the kitchen. He placed his arms down on the counter top of the island and looked at Kakashi.

"I didn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I never realised how hard it would be to sleep alone after sleeping with someone for two years. What's your excuse for being so tired?"

"Part of it is the same as yours. I didn't sleep last night either. Like you I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore either so it was hard to even get relaxed. The other part is I had a fight with Iruka last night when I got back from your place."

"Let me guess what that fight was about."

Kakashi let out a sigh and he sat down in the other stool in his kitchen.

"He's mad that I was in a relationship while I was away. I can understand that I just didn't like the way he spoke about the other man."

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter he doesn't even know this person. I think that's what upset me the most was that he was talking that way about a stranger. He feels betrayed and I can understand that."

"Ya, but it's not your fault you fell in love. You weren't going away with the intentions of falling in love with another man. It just happened. So ya he can be pissed, but at the same time you don't have anything to apologise for. Besides, who's to say that he wasn't fucking around while you were gone?"

"True I didn't ask him that. He has every right to feel the way that he does, but I just got so angry at what he was saying to me. I even threw him out of here. That was what annoyed me to begin with. I come back and he's here cleaning my home like it's his place. Oh well what's done is done and I don't regret what I did with this man."

"You ever going to tell me his name?"

"It's none of your business what his name is." Kakashi said lightly back.

"Oh okay fine keep your secrets." Sasuke joked back

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?"

"I was bored so I went to see Tsunade. I asked about doing some missions."

"Seriously? Sasuke you've only been back three days. You shouldn't be doing missions already."

"Ya that's kinda what she said, but she did give me something to keep me busy. She wants me to go work at the academy with the graduating class. Apparently, Iruka was suggesting to have a higher ranking ninja to help train the class with what is going on right now."

"And you said yes?"

"Ya fuck it why not? I'm sure the parents will be all uptight about me being around their brats, but they can get over it. It gives me something to do at least."

Kakashi couldn't believe this was happening. Iruka was pissed off at him, because he fell in love with Sasuke. Now Sasuke was going to be working beside him for the next few months. Kakashi didn't see this ending well for anyone involved.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"It's better than doing nothing. It'll be annoying, but if I can teach them something that will keep them alive longer in the field then it'll be worth it. Hopefully the parents won't freak out too much about it. Tsunade thinks that they will be happy to have an Uchiha teaching their child, but I don't think it's going to go over so well."

"It's a coin flip really. They could either feel proud and honored to have an Uchiha teaching their child. Or they could be furious and try to kill you. Either way don't kill anyone."

"I'm not going to kill someone. If they attack me I'm not just going to stand there and take it, but I won't kill them."

Kakashi couldn't help the yawn that escaped his mouth. Sasuke smirked at him.

"You're getting tired in your old age. Can't pull an all-nighter anymore." Sasuke joked.

"I still can, but I haven't slept much in the past three years. It's been stressful and tiring. What about you?"

"Sleep is not a common occurrence for me, especially alone."

"Come on."

Kakashi got up off the stool.

"Where?"

"To bed. I'm exhausted and you need sleep. So let's go sleep."

Kakashi said as he made his way towards his bedroom down the hall. Sasuke didn't get off the stool right away. He sat there and thought about it for a moment. He did need sleep. His body wasn't going to tolerate no sleep for very long. Not after the last three years. He also knew he couldn't sleep alone and if Kakashi was offering to share his bed then why should he say no. Sasuke got up off the stool to follow Kakashi down the hall. Once in Kakashi's bedroom Sasuke saw that Kakashi had his shirt off and was under the covers. Sasuke took off his shirt as well and crawled under the covers on the other side of the bed. Kakashi didn't even give Sasuke two seconds before he pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke cuddled into Kakashi's chest before he spoke.

"What are we doing?"

"We are getting some much needed sleep."

"We can't do this all the time. Eventually we will have to figure out how to sleep alone."

"I know, but for right now I just want to enjoy the company."

"Hn"

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was already asleep. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had a horrible sleep pattern from being in the Sound. There would be times when he would go two months without sleep if Kakashi wasn't there. It wasn't just a comfort thing it was a safety thing. Sasuke didn't feel safe without Kakashi around and in order for him to sleep he had to feel safe. Kakashi would never complain about sharing his bed with Sasuke, because he preferred to sleep with Sasuke in his arms safe. Kakashi knew eventually he would need to tell Sasuke the truth, but for now he was just going to enjoy this moment.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the fuck is wrong with people?" Sasuke yelled as he slammed Kakashi's front door.

Kakashi was sitting down on the couch reading his book when Sasuke came in. Today was Sasuke's first day at the academy and Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be back to bitch to him about it. Kakashi honestly didn't mind listening to Sasuke rant and rave about his work. Kakashi enjoyed watching Sasuke come to life when he was talking about it, even if it was about something negative.

"How was work dear?" Kakashi said with a smile on his face. Sasuke turned to him and gave him a glare.

"Just because I can't see your mouth doesn't mean I don't know your smirking."

"I know, but hearing about you being with children for the past eight hours just makes me smile."

"Oh their not children, they are little Orochimaru's running around with snotty noses."

Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

"They cannot be that bad."

"You go teach them."

"I'd rather burn my books."

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to the couch with a huff.

"Come on tell me about it." Kakashi said.

"Well let's see the day started off with the parents that walked their kids to the academy. The fathers were really nice, so nice that a couple took a swing at me and called me a traitor and a bastard child. Oh but wait it gets better, because at that moment Iruka showed up and asked what I was doing there. I told him how I was assisting him by order of Tsunade. Well didn't that make everyone fucking happy. Iruka told the kids to go inside and then the parents started to freak the fuck out. They didn't want someone like me around their sweet and innocent kids. And what does Iruka do? Instead of saying that they're fine with me and oh I don't know defending me. He goes and tells them that he can't change Tsunade's fucking orders. He just completely threw me to the wolves. They started up all over again and he goes the fuck inside the academy and leaves me to deal with them. It took me two fucking hours to get them to shut the fuck up and leave. And all of this is before my ass gets into the fucking building."

"I'm a little afraid to ask how you made them leave."

"I told them that I was on a fucking mission and that I would never hurt a child. That they needed to fucking relax and let me do my dam job and maybe their child would learn something. That if they had such a fucking problem with it then they can go and bitch to Tsunade about it."

"Okay what happened when you got into the class?"

"That's when the real fun started, because then all these questions came. They're twelve and thirteen year olds and they are asking me everything that comes into their heads. How was the Sound? What's it like to be tortured? Have I ever killed anyone? What's it's like to kill someone? They aren't waiting for their turn; oh no they are shouting them out all at once. Iruka finally tells them to shut up and that Tsunade has ordered me to help teach them for a few weeks until they graduate. So he starts to teach and I go around answering questions about shit all day. We go outside to do some sparing and Iruka gets the great idea to split the class in half. He's going to take the best students and I get the worst students. We are then going to put them against each other. But he didn't say it in a great happy way. He said this way it would teach me a lesson about who belongs to whom. I don't even know what the fuck he's talking about, but for someone reason he's pissed off at me. And he figured the best way to resolve whatever got his panties in a twist was to put the students against each other. He was all like 'I've been teaching for years and years and you think you know everything. Let's see how good you are at teaching students who have no talent or a chance at graduating.' The students are right fucking there for it. So the ones on my team are upset and freaking out about not graduating and being failures."

"Are you serious? He said that in front of everyone?"

Kakashi couldn't believe how Iruka was acting to all of this. He knew that Iruka wouldn't be happy when he found out that Sasuke would be helping him with his class, but that was no excuse to talk to children that way. Iruka needed to get a grip on his anger especially because Sasuke didn't even know the true reason why.

"Ya I'm fucking serious. He gives me fifteen minutes with my group of ten to get them ready to go head to head against his students. So I'm telling them anything and everything I can think of to make them at least last longer than a few minutes against Iruka's team. So we start the fucking battles and while it's going on I'm talking to the other nine standing there with me and telling them what not to do and what to do. The first kid gets knocked out cold in a few minutes. Iruka starts the next one and I learned very quickly that him losing was worse than him winning. The second battle my kid wins and then the third and the fourth. So out of ten fucking battles I won eight and he won two. Well doesn't that make him even more fucking happy with me. The rest of the day he's throwing digs my way any chance he gets. He's talking about pain tolerance and being tortured. He actually asks me to explain how it feels to be tortured. But it doesn't end there, because near the end of the day he goes and brings up how some ninja get raped while being tortured. He looks over at me and asks if I knew how it felt to get raped. The room is fucking silent, and I don't mean silent as in no one said anything I mean silent as in everyone is afraid to even breathe. I told him no and then the bell rang and they all ran out like there was a fire in the room. I asked Iruka what the fuck was wrong with him and all he says is that he doesn't need to answer to me and then he fucks off."

"I'm sorry he's being such an ass about this."

"You know I knew the parents would be assholes about this and even some kids, but Iruka what the fuck is up his ass. I thought he would be alright with me helping him out. I wasn't there to take over his class or his students. I'm just there to help out and get the students ready for this war. Why the fuck does he have to be an asshole? Actually asking me in front of everyone if I know what it feels like to be raped? With the fuck?"

"I'm so sorry he's acting this way. You don't deserve that. He's probably just pissed off at me and taking it out on you."

"Well you might want to talk to him about it, before I kill him."

Sasuke got up off the chair and headed for the back door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a fucking smoke."

Kakashi got up off the couch and decided to follow Sasuke outside. Sasuke was sitting on the railing that was on his back porch. Sasuke already had the smoke lit and in his mouth. Kakashi was never a fan of smoking, but with Sasuke he had gotten used to it. Kakashi leaned against the railing and just looked at Sasuke.

"That fucking priest came up to me today after the academy."

"What the hell does he want?"

Sasuke was surprised by the anger that came through Kakashi's voice.

"Whoa where'd that anger come from?"

"You've been through enough you don't need that guy harassing you."

"And?"

"And I told him to stay the hell away from you or I would kill him."

"When the fuck did you do that?"

"The other day. I went over to his place just to tell him to leave you alone. He brought me inside and thought I was there to see where you would be living. He actually thought I would be okay with it. He had it set up that you would be sleeping in his bedroom closet until you earned the respect for your own room."

"What?" Sasuke's voice dripped with anger.

"I told him to stay away from you. Apparently he didn't take my threat seriously."

"I can fight my own battles Kakashi."

"I know you can, but I don't want you to be killing him. The Higher Up already has a problem with you not following this order. The last thing you need to be doing is killing Rija. I'll handle him."

"I don't need you to defend me Kakashi."

"I know you don't, but you have enough problems to worry about. I'll take care of Rija. You need to find a way to calm that anger down."

"What I usually do, I can't right now."

"What do you usually do?"

"Angry sex." Sasuke said with a devilish smirk.

"I'd imagine there would be a few bruises and bite marks involved in that with you." Kakashi joked back.

Kakashi knew all too well what angry sex with Sasuke was like. Though he was a sucker for punishment and he loved every second of it. The angry sex always went both ways with them so there had been a few times where Kakashi would take his anger out on Sasuke.

"You're not crazy enough to be offering." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Do you have another way of removing the anger?"

"That I do."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll go out tonight and unwind."

"Unwind how?"

"Drink and dance. Maybe take someone home. I don't know see how the night goes. Care to join me?"

"Clubs and bars are not really my thing."

"That's cause you're getting old." Sasuke joked.

"I'm twenty-nine. I'm far from old thank-you."

Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"So when are you going back on missions?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well your eyes are fine now right?"

"They are."

"Then what's the wait for?"

"I'm just not in a hurry yet. Besides when this war starts back up again I would prefer to be here in Konoha for it. So how about we go and get some dinner before you go out and get drunk."

"Ya alright I could eat."

"Well let's go then."

Sasuke dropped the end of his smoke into a can that was sitting there from before. It wasn't the first smoke Sasuke had at Kakashi's. They had spent the day and night together yesterday after all. Kakashi and Sasuke headed out to go to a local restaurant for some dinner. They had some small talk conversations, but in general they just enjoyed each other's company. Kakashi was making a mental note about what he was going to say to Iruka. He wasn't going to tolerate Iruka giving Sasuke any trouble. It wasn't Sasuke's fault for what happened and Kakashi knew it wasn't his fault either. It honestly did just happen one night and Kakashi wasn't going to lead Iruka on. Just, because Iruka was mad didn't give him any right to take it out on Sasuke. He needed to be adult about this and just let it go and move on. Kakashi couldn't understand why Iruka would want to be with him if he didn't love him back. Kakashi was going to have to talk to him about this and get him straight.

Once they were done dinner they went their separate ways. Kakashi went to find Iruka and Sasuke headed home where he could get ready to go out. Sasuke went home and took a shower and did some cleaning. He didn't need to leave until around ten that night so he had a couple of hours to kill. Once it was close enough he got dressed in a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt and his converse. Tonight he was looking to unwind and relax and that was exactly what he was going to do. There was this gay club in Konoha and he was going to hit it up. He was still underage, but all he had to do was get by the bouncer and Sasuke knew that was easy enough. Once he was already to go he took off for the club. Just like he thought it was easy enough to get into the club. The bouncer was more than happy to let Sasuke in even though he knew he was underage. The bouncer made a promise to come dance with Sasuke on his break and Sasuke was more than fine with that. Sasuke went over to the bar for a drink and he ordered a double tequila. Sasuke paid for the drink and then turned around to look at the crowd. There were a lot of attractive men here and Sasuke was getting excited for what this night would hold. So he downed his drink and headed out onto the dance floor. He could feel other men's eyes on him already and that made Sasuke smile. Tonight he would be getting exactly what he wanted and that was to forget. He wasn't alone for very long on the dance floor before a group of six men came over to him and started dancing with him. Sasuke immediately found one very attractive and started to grind his ass into the other man's crotch. The other man wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kept him close. Another man was in front of Sasuke and they had their knees straddling the other. Sasuke could feel both men's erections against his leg and his butt, but it was the man behind him that Sasuke wanted the most. Sasuke figured the man behind him was in charge of this little group, because when the song changed the man in front of him changed to another man. However, the man behind him didn't go anywhere. After four songs the man behind him turned Sasuke around so they were face to face. The man didn't even waste a second before he grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it against his hard crotch. Sasuke kept his hand there as they continued to dance and a different man went behind him. The man in front of him whispered into his ear.

"Come with me to my table. I got everything you need to forget."

Sasuke now knew that this man knew about Sasuke and where he had been for the past three years. This man was clearly able to tell that Sasuke needed to forget for the night and Sasuke was not going to say no.

"Everything hm, what do you got?"

"Whiskey, tequila, X, coke, and all the sex you can handle."

"I can handle a lot."

"My boys and I will take care of you all night long."

"Then what are we standing around here for."

The man in front of him gave Sasuke a smile before he grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards his table. The other five men followed behind him. Once they were at the table was when the fun really started. The man gave him a pill and Sasuke did a huge line of cocaine. That was followed by shot after shot of tequila. Sasuke didn't know how long he had been in the club, but he needed a smoke so him and his new friend went out back to the alley. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to get the smoke out before the man started to kiss him roughly. This man was tired of waiting and Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke took the roughness and kissed back. It wasn't long before Sasuke was facing the wall and being pounded into at a dry and rough pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi went over to Iruka's right after his dinner with Sasuke. Kakashi was pissed off for what Iruka said to Sasuke, but also for what Sasuke was doing tonight. Kakashi knew what 'unwind' meant for Sasuke. He was going to get drunk, do drugs and have sex with some random man. If they were in the Sound it would be Kakashi that Sasuke was sleeping with, but now that they were back in Konoha Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi was Nitto. It was making him seriously rethink the whole not telling Sasuke the truth. Kakashi honestly didn't know how much of this he could take. Knowing that Sasuke would be with some strange man tonight and not with him was killing him. Iruka was going to be the one to get all that anger it would seem tonight.

Kakashi banged on Iruka's front door and waited for him to answer. After a few minutes Iruka opened the door. Kakashi didn't even give him a second to say anything he just pushed past him and into Iruka's home.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"Sasuke told me about what happened today at the academy. What the fuck is your problem?"

"I think your little boyfriend is rubbing off on you Kakashi. Since when do you swear?"

"Answer the question."

"He shouldn't be there. Tsunade said she would have a higher ranking ninja come down and help the students to get ready for this war. She sends Sasuke down there. He's not a higher ranking ninja and up until a few days ago he was a traitor. The parents lost it and the students just think it's cool to have him there. They can't learn anything from him besides how to be a whore. I don't want him there. It is bad enough I have to know that you were fucking him while you were with me. Now I have to look at him every day."

"He's not a whore and we weren't together these past three years. Or do you really expect me to believe that you weren't spreading your legs for someone else? You say anything to him like you did today and I will put you in the hospital. He's been through hell and I will not tolerate anyone giving him any more problems."

"You don't scare me Kakashi. You are going to realise that your little boyfriend is a whore and when you do you'll come crawling back to me. We've been together for five years before you left. You can't tell me that meant nothing to you."

"I didn't say that, but Sasuke means more to me then you ever did. I hear you call him a whore again and you'll be in a coma. I don't want to hear any more from Sasuke about how you were treating him. I hear one more negative thing and you won't be standing by the end of the conversation. Keep your fucking mouth shut Iruka I mean it."

"And I mean it don't come crawling back to me when this whole thing blows up in your face."

"You and I will never be together. Stay the hell away from me and unless you have to say anything to Sasuke keep your mouth shut."

Kakashi pushed past Iruka once again and left the house. Kakashi was fuming with rage and he knew he needed to get it under control before he did something he would regret. So he decided he would go to the training grounds and blow off some steam before he went home to try and sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Sasuke didn't know what time it was or how many he had to drink. He was too drunk and too high to care about anything right now. Sasuke and three of the men somehow ended up outside and walking back to someone's house. Sasuke honestly couldn't remember anything that was going on, but he was going along for the ride. They ended up back at some apartment and Sasuke figured it was the man that was in charge. Sasuke had yet to get any of their names, but it wasn't about names tonight. Tonight was about forgetting and they were more than happy to oblige. They weren't even in the apartment for two minutes when the men had stripped Sasuke naked. They started to kiss him all over and drag him into the bedroom. Sasuke's mind was fuzzy and he couldn't really focus all that well. Sasuke was used to drinking a lot of liquor and doing a lot of drugs, drugs harder than cocaine. This was the first time Sasuke had ever felt like this and Sasuke knew there had to be more to those drugs then they were letting on. Sasuke could feel his body getting weaker and weaker as they laid him down on the bed. After that everything goes blank.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so there is Kakashi being violent in this chapter and drug sex. So if that bothers you don't read it and don't complain to me about it.**

Chapter 5

The second Sasuke woke up he felt like shit. His body felt heavy and weak. He had never felt this bad from a night out before, even when he went on a binge for a week straight he didn't feel this bad. Sasuke opened him eyes and the pain in his head got worse from the sunlight shining through. That wasn't his only problem though, he wasn't at his house. Sasuke looked around the room and he didn't recognize anything in the room. He was also in bed with three other men. The only good thing was that all of them were dress, himself included. Sasuke searched his brain for what happened last night, but the last thing he remembered was having sex in the alley. He did recognize the man that he had sex with was in bed with him and the other two were at the club with them as well. Sasuke slowly pushed himself up and he felt the dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to make the room stop spinning. Sasuke didn't know what happened, but all he knew was that he had to get home. He felt horrible and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly got out of the bed. He had to climb over the one man and he was thrilled when he didn't even move. Sasuke went out into the living room and threw on his shoes before he got the hell out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi woke up and was still pissed off at Iruka. He had been training for five hours last night and it still wasn't enough to relieve his anger. It was just after eleven in the morning when there was a knock at his door. Kakashi was hoping that it was Sasuke, but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't knock. Usually Sasuke just walks in and that was fine with Kakashi. He loved Sasuke and he was happy that Sasuke was comfortable enough to come in when he came over. Kakashi answered the door and felt his anger rise when he saw it was Iruka.

"What do you want?"

"I had to be the one to see your face when you saw this."

Iruka handed Kakashi a magazine that was printed last night. Right there on the cover was a picture of Sasuke in an alley it looked like, kissing some guy. Kakashi opened the magazine and flipped through the pages until he found the article. There were even more pictures. Some were of Sasuke dancing with a group of men; another was Sasuke doing a line of cocaine, Kakashi was assuming. There was a picture of Sasuke in the alley pressed against the wall with the man behind him and Kakashi knew they were having sex. The article was titled 'Orphans Gone Wild' the article went on to say how Sasuke had changed over the years and it went in depth about village responsibilities. How orphans tend to grow up and be more wild and destructive. It went on about the affect the Sound would have on a thirteen year old and who defends someone without any parents. Kakashi couldn't be mad about what was said. They didn't call Sasuke a whore or a drug addict. It was simply written about the negative affect of not having anyone there to protect a child. The author wrote about how the village failed Sasuke and didn't protect him when he needed it. The author was very nice in what he wrote and basically just said that people couldn't really be shocked by how Sasuke was acting. It wasn't the article that pissed Kakashi off, it was the pictures; that and the fact that someone took them without Sasuke even knowing.

"Looks like I didn't have to wait very long before Sasuke showed his true colors. I told you he was a whore and apparently a drug addict. I hope you wear a condom when you fuck him."

"Iruka if I were you I would run away right now."

Iruka just smirked at Kakashi and walked away.

Kakashi was furious about all of this. It was bad enough that Kakashi had to know that Sasuke was out having sex with another man. Now he had a picture of it and everyone in Konoha would know about this. Kakashi was too pissed off to just stand there and do nothing. He left his home and headed straight over to Sasuke's in all of his rage.

Kakashi didn't even knock on the door he just opened it and slammed it shut. The noise startled Sasuke and made him drop the glass that was in his hand. He was in the kitchen and when he saw that it was Kakashi he was confused as to why he was so angry.

"What the fuck Sasuke?"

Kakashi yelled as he threw the magazine down on the island in the kitchen. Sasuke was not in the mood for this at all. His head was pounding and he was still weak and dizzy. He still couldn't remember anything that happened last night and he just wanted to sleep. Sasuke looked down at the broken glass on the floor and then to the magazine. With a shaky hand Sasuke reached out to grab the magazine. Kakashi was so pissed off that he didn't notice how sick Sasuke was. Sasuke looked through the magazine and saw the pictures and the article.

"I don't know. Where did this come from?" Sasuke's voice was full of exhaustion.

"Iruka brought that by to me this morning. He was very happy about it. Everyone in Konoha will see this Sasuke. They will see you pressed up against a wall getting fucked. What the fuck were you thinking last night?"

Sasuke put the magazine back down on the island and went to pick up the broken glass. Sasuke didn't know why Kakashi was so pissed off right now. It was him that was in the photos.

"I don't know why you are so mad right now. I don't know what that is. I didn't know anyone was taking pictures. I don't understand why you're acting like this."

Sasuke picked up the glass and put it in the garbage. He grabbed the last piece, but sliced his hand open.

"Dammit"

Sasuke slowly got up off the floor and went over to the sink so he could run some cold water on the deep cut. Kakashi kept on ranting behind him.

"You don't understand why this pisses me off? There are pictures of you getting fucked against a wall by some stranger. You're doing drugs and you told me that you don't. You fucking lied to me! What the fuck happened that isn't in the pictures?"

"I don't know." Sasuke's voice was weak and the exhaustion was clear in it.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Kakashi yelled.

"You need to stop yelling please. My head is killing me please stop yelling Kakashi please." Sasuke pleaded.

That finally got Kakashi's attention. Kakashi hadn't heard Sasuke use that tone in almost two years. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and finally noticed just how horrible he looked. Aside from the now bleeding cut on his hand Sasuke was pale and shaky. Kakashi had seen Sasuke drink and do heroin for a week straight and he never looked like this. Something else must have happened to make him this sick and weak. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and gently took Sasuke's hand so he could look at it.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm upset with Iruka still from last night and now this morning. Seeing those pictures of you just pushed me over the edge. What happened last night?"

Kakashi placed Sasuke's hand back under the cold water to get the bleeding to slow down.

"I don't remember. You don't understand I'm freaking out. I always remember I never blackout and I don't remember anything last night after being in that alley."

That got Kakashi worried. Kakashi had seen Sasuke get drunk and high, but never did he ever not know what happened. Sasuke never blackouts he never wakes up and not remember the night before. Something happened last night to make Sasuke blackout and Kakashi was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"Under the bathroom sink."

"I'll be right back just keep your hand under the water."

Kakashi went into Sasuke's bathroom to get the first aid kit. Kakashi needed to stay calm and try to get Sasuke to remember what happened. If nothing else he needed Sasuke to tell him what he did remember. Kakashi came back into the kitchen to see Sasuke bent over with his head on his arm against the counter. His hand was still under the water and Kakashi knew that Sasuke was struggling. Kakashi placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back as he spoke.

"You okay?"

Sasuke lifted his head and tried to straighten up, but he was so dizzy it was hard to stay standing.

"I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts; I'm so dizzy and just weak. I don't understand what's going on."

Kakashi turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's legs gave out on him and Kakashi caught him before he reached the ground. Kakashi gently placed him on the ground with his back against the lower cabinets.

"Sasuke you with me?"

"Ya"

"Okay let's wrap your hand up and then get you in bed. I need you to tell me what happened last night. Tell me everything you remember."

Kakashi reached up and grabbed the first aid kit and started to wrap Sasuke's hand.

"I went to the club and got a drink of tequila. I started to dance and this group came over to me. There were six of them and we danced and then went over to their table. We had some drinks and I did some lines of coke and one X tablet. After a little while I went out for a smoke and the guy in the pictures came out with me. We had sex and that's it, that's all I remember."

"Did you do any other kind of drug?"

"No. I don't know how many lines I did, I don't remember the whole night. I couldn't have done that much though to blackout. I've done harder drugs then coke for a lot longer and never have I ever blacked out."

"They must have slipped you something."

Kakashi finished wrapping Sasuke's hand and put the first aid kit back up on the counter.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I'll have Tsunade come and check your blood for anything. It could be GHB. If that is the case the only reason to give it to someone is to have sex with them. That's why it's called the date rape drug. Are you in pain anywhere?"

"I had dry rough sex in an alley last night of course I'm sore. I woke up this morning with all my clothes on though, so I don't think they did anything last night."

"They?"

"The three guys I woke up next to."

"You didn't wake up here?"

"No I woke up down on the other side of the village. I don't even know their names."

"Do you know the address?"

Sasuke's shaking was getting worse and Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was trying to stay awake with everything in him.

"No it's on the other end of the village. Some apartment in a yellow building. The building looked run down. It was on the third floor with this red door. I didn't look around this morning for an actual address."

"That's okay that's enough to find the place and who the men were."

Sasuke placed his head down on his knees.

"Oh I don't feel good." Sasuke said weakly.

"Come on let's get you into bed."

Kakashi went and picked up Sasuke bridal style and he knew that Sasuke wasn't feeling good when he placed his head against Kakashi's chest. Sasuke would normally have said something about Kakashi carrying him. That had Kakashi even more worried about Sasuke's condition. Kakashi gently placed him down on the bed and felt his forehead to see if he had a fever. Kakashi was happy to see that he didn't have one. Kakashi summoned Pakun real quick and told him to go and get Tsunade for him. Kakashi stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was still shaking and Kakashi could tell that he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Talk to me Sasuke how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I just want to sleep."

"So sleep. Tsunade doesn't need you awake to check your blood."

"I want to know what's wrong with me."

"I can tell you when you wake up."

"You're not leaving?"

"I'm not going anywhere. So close your eyes and get some sleep. Your body needs it. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

"I miss him." Sasuke whispered half asleep.

Kakashi kept stroking Sasuke's hair and when he knew that Sasuke was asleep he whispered back.

"I miss you to baby."

After a few minutes Tsunade appeared in the room.

"Kakashi what can I do for you now?"

"Something is wrong with Sasuke. He's pretty sick."

"That probably has something to do with the drugs he was snorting last night."

"So you saw the magazine."

"Of course I saw it. I had twenty parents from the academy showing it to me. They don't want Sasuke anywhere near their children because of it. Why didn't you tell me he was a drug addict?"

"He's not an addict he just does them from time to time. Something is really wrong with him and it's not from the cocaine. You need to trust me on this. Sasuke doesn't remember over half the night last night. I've seen him drink and do heroin for a week non-stop and he never got sick or blacked out. Something was given to him last night to make him blackout. He woke up this morning on the other side of town with three other men in bed. I need you to scan his blood and see if there is any GHB in his system."

"And you are positive this never happened before?"

"Never something is wrong."

Tsunade walked over to the bed and placed her hands over Sasuke's body. She started to scan his blood for any foreign toxins that were in his body. She found some low levels of cocaine and alcohol, but she expected to find that. What she didn't expect to find was Devil's breath in his system. There were high levels and she knew that something very wrong must have happened last night. Unfortunately she couldn't do anything about the drug all she could do was wait for Sasuke's system to clean out the drugs. It would take about a day or so, but then he would be back to normal.

"It's not GHB that's in his system."

"That's good then. So what's wrong with him?"

"There is a very dangerous and powerful drug in his system its street name is Devil's breath. Its actual technical name is Scopolamine. It has a lot of medical uses the most popular is for motion sickness. In small dosage it doesn't do much of anything. There are only a few side effects, but otherwise it's perfectly safe. It comes in a powder form. My best assumption is that at some point last night the cocaine must have switched to this drug."

"I don't understand what would the point be in giving him this drug?"

"It makes the person act like a zombie. If given this drug in high dosage, like Sasuke has been given, they could make Sasuke do anything. The person who is high on the drugs will do anything you tell them to do. Some people have actually killed someone, because they were told to. The main side effect is that the person never remembers doing it. There is a ninety-five percent chance that Sasuke will never get his memories back from last night. I don't know who these men were, but there was a reason why they gave him this drug. The most common reason would be to rape him without him fighting."

"That doesn't make any sense though. Sasuke already had sex with the one man you saw the pictures. What would the purpose be of giving him this drug to have sex when he already got it?"

"I can't be sure that he had sex more than once last night. What I can say that they might have wanted to do something that Sasuke wasn't willing to do. You said Sasuke told you he woke up with three men in the bed with him."

"Ya, but Sasuke said he was dressed and so were they."

"They could have redressed him. Kakashi I'm not saying that's what happened, but it's the most likely situation. This drug is popular with the right people. If you want to know what truly happened you'll have to speak to them about it."

"How long will he be out for?"

"At least twelve hours. His body will be tired for a good couple of days, but he won't be waking up for at least twelve hours. You got more than enough time to go and check this out."

"He told me what the apartment looked like, but he didn't know the actual address. Are you sure he won't wake up?"

"I'm positive that he won't. You'll be back long before he even thinks about waking up."

"Alright thank-you."

"I'll deal with this article and see who took the pictures. For now it would be best if Sasuke wasn't teaching in the academy. The parents are not happy about him at all. I don't want something to happen."

"I'll let him know and I'll keep you posted about what I find out."

"Be smart Kakashi."

"I will."

Tsunade disappeared and Kakashi looked down at Sasuke one last time. He got up and grabbed a blanket to put over top of Sasuke before he left. Kakashi headed down to the other end of town and started to look around for the building that Sasuke described. He eventually found it and went inside. He headed up to the third floor and found the red door after eight apartments. Kakashi banged on the door and heard some movement inside. He kept banging on the door until it opened to revile a man. Kakashi didn't even waste a second he punched him right in the face sending the man down to the floor. Kakashi went inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck man!" the man on the floor yelled.

Kakashi grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed his back against the door. Kakashi lifted the man up in the air so his feet weren't touching the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Kakashi said with anger clear in his voice.

"Who?" The man said panicked back.

"Sasuke what did you do to him?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"The man from last night. You drugged him then you and two friends brought him back here. What did you do to him?"

Kakashi emphasized his point by slamming the man into the door again.

"Nothing we just passed out. I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm not going to ask you again."

"We didn't do anything."

Kakashi wasn't going to wait around for him to change his mind. He threw the man across the room and he fell through the coffee table. Kakashi went over and started to punch the man in the face. He then went and started to kick him in the ribs. After a good ten minutes the man finally snapped.

"Ok, ok, ok stop I'll tell you just please stop."

"Tell me everything that happened and I won't kill you. If I find out that you are lying I'll come back here and kill you."

"I didn't know what was going to happen. I just joined the gang the other week and last night was my initiation. The boss man was approached by this guy and told him that if um… what's his name?"

"Sasuke." Kakashi growled out.

"Sasuke sorry. If Sasuke came into the club to keep him with us. The guy wanted to get pictures of Sasuke doing drugs and drinking. He wanted us to get Sasuke wild so he could get some good pictures of him. He didn't tell the boss why, but he told the boss that he would pay us five grand. The boss knew that Sasuke had been in the Sound so he figured that he would be fun to play with. So the boss took him outside and fucked him. When he came back the boss thought that Sasuke would be perfect for the initiation. So he got him to do three lines of Devil's breath and Sasuke thought it was the cocaine still. At the end of the night the boss, Sasuke, me and the right hand man left and came back here. Devil's breath makes you do anything that you're told. We took him into the bedroom and then turned the video camera on. We fucked him all night and then at the end of the night when the drug took a toll on his body we got him dressed and let him sleep."

"You drugged him and then raped him, but that wasn't enough you had to record it."

Kakashi could feel his whole body turning red from rage. They had the nerve to gang rape Sasuke and even record it. Kakashi couldn't help it he started to punch the man in the face all over again. He heard a few snaps and Kakashi knew that he had broken some bones. After a few minutes he stopped and saw the man was covered in blood.

"Where's the tape?"

"In the bedroom on the dresser." The man chocked out with blood.

Kakashi left the man and headed to the bedroom to grab the video tape. Kakashi grabbed the video and then left the bedroom. Before he left the apartment to turned to the man bleeding on the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from him. Or I will kill you and everyone else in this gang."

Kakashi left the man lying there bleeding on the floor. He went back to Sasuke's house so he could watch the DVD and see what was on it. Kakashi was never going to tell Sasuke what truly happened last night. He had enough memories from being raped he didn't need to add to that, especially when he didn't even remember. That didn't mean that Kakashi didn't need to not know. He had to know what happened to Sasuke. He needed to know what they did to Sasuke no matter what it was. Kakashi made sure that Sasuke was still sound asleep when he got back. Sasuke hadn't even moved so Kakashi closed the door part way and then went into the living room. He put the DVD into the DVD player and turned on the T.V. He made sure the volume was low so that it wouldn't wake Sasuke. He then hit play.

_**On The Video…**_

_**The three men brought Sasuke into the bedroom. He was already naked and he felt his head get fuzzy. He wasn't feeling good at all and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. The three men took their clothes off and started to touch Sasuke. Sasuke was having a hard time keeping his eyes open and the small fight that he was putting up was futile. **_

"_**Relax baby." The man in charge said.**_

"_**Stop… don't…"**_

_**Sasuke's voice was shaky and very weak. He put his hands up to try and get the men away from him, but there just wasn't a point. **_

"_**Shh it'll feel good baby." The man said again.**_

"_**Don't… I don't feel good."**_

"_**I got something that will make you feel better." **_

_**The man went over to the desk and grabbed some of this white powder. He brought it over to Sasuke and placed it in front of his face.**_

"_**Come on take a line it'll make you feel better."**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**You can do it baby. I promise this will make you feel all better."**_

_**The man put the plate that was holding the white powder up to Sasuke's face. The other man pushed Sasuke's head down towards to powder. Sasuke snorted part of the line and then pushed his head back up. The man pushed his head back down.**_

"_**Finish it. Take it all that's the only way you'll feel better." The man said that was holding his head.**_

_**Sasuke finished the rest of the line that was on the plate. His head immediately felt weird, but he was able to be more aware at least. The man in charge put the plate back down on the desk. He then went back over to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. **_

"_**Tell me you want to get fucked."**_

"_**I want to get fucked."**_

_**Sasuke's eyes were blank and it was clear that the drug had taken over his mind just like they wanted.**_

"_**You're a whore. Say it."**_

"_**I'm a whore."**_

"_**Get on your knees then whore."**_

_**Sasuke got down on his knees and the three men went in front of him with their hard dicks in front of his face.**_

"_**Suck them."**_

_**Sasuke took the man in charge's dick first and started to suck on it. The two men on either side of Sasuke put their dicks in his face. Sasuke moved back and forth between the three of them. The man in charge then took over and pushed Sasuke's head all the way down on his own dick. He was long over ten inches and Sasuke was having a hard time taking it all.**_

"_**Choke on it. Take it all the way in and don't stop."**_

_**Sasuke did as he was told and took the man to the base of his dick. He could feel his throat restricting and he start to choke on it. The man just pushed into Sasuke's mouth even further not caring that Sasuke couldn't take anymore. After a few minutes the man pulled out of Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke immediately started to cough and try to get a deep breath. **_

"_**You want our cum all over your face. Say it whore."**_

"_**I want your cum all over my face."**_

"_**Call yourself a dirty whore."**_

"_**I'm a dirty whore."**_

"_**Act like a dirty whore and make us cum. Moan and beg for more."**_

"_**Please I need more."**_

"_**Make us cum whore."**_

_**Sasuke took turns with each man sucking them close to completion. He moaned just like he was told to do and after a good ten minutes the men started to jerk off and they cam all over Sasuke's face. **_

"_**You want to get fucked by us with that cum on your face just like the whore you are."**_

"_**Yes fuck me please fuck me."**_

"_**Tell me how much you want to get fucked rough and raw by us."**_

"_**I want you so bad. Fuck me raw and rough please fuck me."**_

"_**Get on the bed on your hands and knees with that ass in the air."**_

_**Sasuke got up off the ground and went on the bed just like he was told to. The three men came right at him and the one went to Sasuke's mouth so he could suck him off while the other two were fucking him. The second man went underneath Sasuke and pushed his lower back down so his ass was the only thing up in the air. The man in charge went behind Sasuke so he could get the best angle. The man underneath Sasuke didn't even prepare him he just pushed himself all the way in. Sasuke let out a scream, but it was cut short when the man in front of him shoved his dick in his mouth all the way. The man in charge then went and started to push his own dick inside of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke screamed around the man's dick in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't believe how much it hurt. He could feel himself tearing at the thickness of both dicks going inside of him. After an agonizing five minutes both were deep inside of him, but that's when the pain got worse. They both started to move at opposite times so it was a constant pounding. The man in front of him kept his dick down Sasuke's throat making him choke and finding it hard to breathe.**_

"_**Moan slut."**_

_**Sasuke started to moan like he was told to do. The man in front of him cam, but he didn't pull out he just continued to thrust inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke tried to swallow, but the man's dick was so far down his throat it was making him choke even more. It was an agonizing hour before the men behind him had cam and the man in front of him went soft. Sasuke was shaking from the pain and the drug in his system. His mind was going fuzzy and he was having a hard time staying awake. The men pulled out of him and Sasuke clasped down onto the bed. The man underneath him pushed Sasuke off from him and stood up.**_

"_**Should we go again?" The man asked the one in charge.**_

"_**The drug is too far into his system. He won't be able to stay conscious. We can do this again another day. I'm sure we'll be seeing him again. Get him dressed so he doesn't think something happened last night."**_

"_**Sure thing boss."**_

_**The two men got Sasuke dressed and the wiped the dry cum off from Sasuke's face. Once Sasuke was dressed the camera went black.**_

_**End Of Video**_

Kakashi was shaking from what he had just watched. Kakashi didn't know that Sasuke would have been like that. Sasuke had said no to them and they just pumped him full of that drug. They knew Sasuke didn't feel well and that he didn't want it, but they did it anyways. Sasuke's body was so weak and Kakashi could tell that if it wasn't for the drug he wouldn't have been conscious. The things they made him say and do just reminded Kakashi of what Orochimaru and his men used to do to Sasuke. They didn't even wait to have sex with him; they took him with two at a time. Kakashi couldn't believe that Sasuke wasn't in pain, but he figured it might have to do with the drug still in his system. Kakashi felt like going over there and killing those men. Kakashi needed to find out who the one behind all of this was so he could kill him. Kakashi knew he needed to calm down that Sasuke needed him. Kakashi was never going to tell Sasuke what happened. Sasuke wouldn't remember what happened and he wasn't about to put this memory in his head. Kakashi got up and went over to the DVD player and took out the DVD. He then broke it into pieces and threw it in the garbage. Kakashi needed to calm down he had to get a grip on his anger so he could go and be with Sasuke. Sasuke needed him right now and Kakashi had to be there for him. He wasn't going to let Sasuke down. He needed to calm down, because he didn't know if Sasuke would wake up if he felt his anger. There had been a few times when Sasuke had woken up in the Sound from how Kakashi was feeling at the time. Sasuke was very sensitive towards emotions and chakra and Kakashi knew that he had to be careful around Sasuke. Kakashi took a few deep calming breaths before he went into the bedroom to see Sasuke still sound asleep. Kakashi went over to the bed and took his shirt off before he climbed in. He put the blanket over both of them and pulled Sasuke over onto his chest. Kakashi knew how much Sasuke was comforted by the feel of skin. Sasuke just had this cute little quirk about the feel of skin against skin. It always comforted him and Kakashi never had a problem with it. He always thought it was cute that Sasuke liked the feel of skin. Kakashi held Sasuke close and stroked his hair while he waited for him to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was a good ten hours later when Sasuke first started to stir. Kakashi had fallen asleep while he was waiting for Sasuke to wake up. Kakashi woke up when he felt Sasuke start to wake up. As Sasuke's mind started to come to he started to feel the pain that was in his body. His ass hurt like hell, his throat hurt and his jaw. Sasuke knew that he would be a little sore from the alley sex, but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. Why his throat and jaw hurt he had no idea though. Sasuke noticed that he was lying against someone's chest and he opened his eyes to see that it was Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm not too sure why."

Sasuke's voice was still tired and Kakashi could hear a rasp in his voice.

"Sore where?"

"My throat and jaw hurt. My ass hurts, but I expected that. I guess that sex was a lot rougher than I thought it was. I don't know why my throat and jaw hurt though. I must have done something last night."

"How does your head feel? Are you still feeling sick?"

"I'm not dizzy anymore. I won't know for sure how my head is until I stand up. What did Tsunade find?"

Kakashi wrapped his left arm tighter around Sasuke as he spoke.

"She did find a drug in your system it's called Devil's breath. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No. What is that like some kind of heroin or something?"

"No it's a very bad drug that makes a person like a zombie. That's why you don't remember anything it's the main side effect. The drug makes a person do whatever they are told to do."

"So why did they give it to me?"

"My best assumption is that they wanted to have sex with you in a group so they gave it to you so you wouldn't fight."

"I woke up with all my clothes on though, so nothing must have happened."

"You got lucky. They probably passed out themselves before they had the chance to do anything to you."

"That's great I can't even go out and unwind without it being a problem. What about the pictures? Do we know who took them and why?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to look into it and find out. Tsunade did say that she had about twenty parents who came into her office about what happened. For now until this calms down she doesn't want you helping out at the academy."

"Great now I'm really going to die of boredom. So now what? I just hide from everyone and wait until this war shows up."

"We will figure it out Sasuke. Don't forget you just got back from the Sound. You should be healing from it and getting your mind back from everything that happened. You need to be taking it easy Sasuke."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't think about what happened and if I'm not doing anything the memories don't stop. I need to be doing something so I don't think about it."

"You need to think about it though. I understand that it's hard and there are a lot of things you don't want to remember. You have to work through them though; otherwise you'll never be okay."

"Ya that's real easy for you to say. You don't know what happened so don't talk like you do. It's my life I'll deal with my shit on my own and the way I want to."

"I'm not trying to make it sound like I know what happened to you Sasuke. I am here for you to talk to though. I'm not saying you have to talk to me, but I'm here if you ever want to."

"I'm never going to talk about what happened so drop it."

"Ok"

"I'm going to take a shower. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to shower."

"Probably from alley sex last night. If you are alright I'm going to go and speak to Tsunade and see if she has any information about the pictures."

"Ya I'm fine. I might come by later though and see you."

"Anytime you want. If I'm not there just wait for me."

Sasuke just gave Kakashi a half smile as he got up off the bed. The pain in his ass got worse when he stood up and it took him a minute to get the pain level to go down. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was in more pain then he was letting on. Kakashi knew what happened to Sasuke last night and he figured he would be in a world of pain. That made Kakashi's anger go right back up. He needed to get out of here and go speak to Tsunade before he lost it all completely. Kakashi got up and put his shirt back on and turned to Sasuke before heading out.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. A shower will do me some good."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Ya I'll be there."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Kakashi placed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead before leaving. Sasuke couldn't help, but smile. Nitto used to do that to him all the time when he was worried about Sasuke. There had been many times when Sasuke was in pain or sick and Nitto had to leave for a mission. He never wanted to leave him alone when he was like that, but he didn't have a choice. So he always gave him a kiss on his forehead before he left. Sasuke always thought it was really sweet of him. Thinking about Nitto always made Sasuke sad though, so he pushed those memories from his mind and headed into the bathroom for a shower.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke reached Kakashi's place and went inside. He called out, but he didn't get a response back. Sasuke also didn't sense Kakashi in the home. Sasuke went over to the couch and sat down so he could wait for Kakashi to come back home. Sasuke knew that Kakashi had a few things to take care of and Sasuke knew that Kakashi was always late. After an hour of just waiting around on the couch Sasuke got up and started to walk around the house. It felt nice to be in the house and it almost felt like home to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what it was about Kakashi, but he just made him feel safe and loved. Sasuke found himself over by Kakashi's book case and he decided that maybe he should read something while he waited. Sasuke grabbed a book and a piece of paper fell out of it. Sasuke bent down and picked it up, but he noticed that there was a drawing on it so he opened the piece of paper. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on the paper was the same tattoo that Nitto had. Sasuke felt his heart go into his throat as he flipped to the second page. There was the breakdown of the seal; a seal to transform what you look like. Sasuke could feel himself shaking and his mind was already putting two and two together. Never had Sasuke felt more betrayed then he did in this moment. Kakashi had played him; he had used him and now was acting like he was never even there. The front door opened and Kakashi walked inside.

"Hey Sasuke sorry I got caught up with Tsunade."

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and he could see the look on Sasuke's face. Kakashi knew that look. It was a look full of pain and hurt. Kakashi could see some unshed tears in his eyes that were making them slightly red. Kakashi looked down at what Sasuke was holding and Kakashi's heart sank.

"You son of a bitch." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke…"

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the papers onto the floor.

"Sasuke let me explain. It's not what you think." Kakashi said in a hurry.

"How can you do this to me! You lied to me you made me believe that you cared and loved me. We slept together! You fucking bastard! You used me and you don't even have the balls to tell me about it. You asked me about him and how I felt about it all and the whole time you just sat there. You could have told me the truth, but you didn't."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Ya I would imagine it would be pretty hard to find the words. To tell someone that you just used them. So what was I huh? Just something to keep your mind preoccupied? Someone to keep you warm on those lonely nights? You knew what he did to me and you just turn around and made me believe that you loved me. You were supposed to be one of the good ones, but you're no better than them."

Sasuke moved so he could leave before the tears started to flow. He couldn't believe what Kakashi had done to him. He thought he could trust Kakashi with everything and now he was no better than the rest of them. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke before he could leave and he gently held him against the wall so he couldn't leave. Sasuke tried to put up a fight, but Kakashi spoke before it got anywhere.

"You want to leave, fine, but you don't get to leave until you hear what I have to say. If you still want to leave afterwards then fine. I didn't use you and would never use you. I lied to you and I'm so sorry that I had to, but it was for the best. The Higher Ups wouldn't let anyone go with you and I wasn't going to let you go in there alone. So I waited a week and designed the seal so no one would recognize me. Tsunade had the paperwork to make me retired and I went to the Sound. I spent three months earning Orochimaru's trust and trying to find you. Finally when Orochimaru put me in charge of you while he was away I was so happy. I was finally going to be able to see you and make sure you were okay. The only thing I lied to you about was my name, and the reason I was there. All those nights were spent sitting up and talking about our past and childhood it was all true. My feelings for you were true and they still are. I loved you then and I still love you now. I didn't expect it to happen. I was only going into this mission to help keep you safe and sane. I wanted to bring you back home. I had every intentions of being there with you when you fought Orochimaru and telling you who I was then. But I couldn't, because we were in a relationship. I didn't know how you would react to that so I left and I hurt you by the way I left. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but I didn't have a choice. When I got back to Konoha I thought about telling you the truth, but I was afraid of this right here. I love you so much it hurts Sasuke, and every day I wished I could have just told you the truth. The problem was just one look or one slip of the tongue and we both would have been killed. I couldn't risk that. I'm so sorry you found out this way I was going to tell you when I figured out how. You want to walk out that door then at least now you know the truth. I love you."

Kakashi let Sasuke go and just waited to see what Sasuke would say or do. A single tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke pushed Kakashi away before he walked out the front door. Kakashi felt his heart break from watching Sasuke walk out of his home and possibly out of his life. Sasuke was walking the streets of Konoha and he was furious with himself for believing that Nitto, or Kakashi, actually cared for him. Kakashi had told him that it wasn't a lie and that he loved him, but Sasuke was having a hard time believing any of it. Kakashi had broken his heart and now Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sasuke sat down with his back against a tree just inside one of the training grounds that Konoha had to offer the village. He fought against the tears that kept threatening to fall. He didn't want to cry over this and he refused to let anyone see him crying over this. Kakashi had lied to him and he used him. That thought alone was enough to make Sasuke break down, but he refused to let himself. Sasuke didn't know how long he had been sitting in the same spot. He had watched the sky get darker and darker and if he had to guess it was well past midnight. Sasuke had been sitting there just thinking about what Kakashi had said. Part of it did make sense that if he did love him there wouldn't be a point in lying to him about it now. For Kakashi to say that he loves him now that the mission was over didn't make sense if he didn't mean it. The problem that Sasuke was having, was that he didn't know if he could believe Kakashi meant it or not.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead out in frustration, but his hand stopped mid motion when it touched the spot that Kakashi had kissed earlier. Sasuke couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Kakashi used to do that to him in the Sound when he was worried about him. If Sasuke was sick or injured he always did it before he left. Kakashi had done it earlier before he left. Sasuke had been sick and Kakashi had stayed with him until he woke up. He kissed his forehead just like Nitto did in the Sound. It was a sign of affection and love. Kakashi didn't have to do that back at his house, but he did it because he wanted to. All those moments in the Sound, those little moments that was Kakashi doing them. Kakashi did it today, because he cared about him. Sasuke got up and started to run towards Kakashi's house. He couldn't believe he was actually Nitto the man that Sasuke had fallen in love with back in the Sound. The past conversations that Sasuke and Kakashi had about Kakashi's mystery lover, was actually Sasuke. Sasuke was in love with Kakashi and Kakashi was in love with him right back.

Sasuke very carefully opened Kakashi's front door and went inside. The lights were all turned off, but Sasuke could feel Kakashi in the bedroom. Sasuke closed the door and locked it before he went down the hall and into the bedroom. Kakashi was lying there with his eyes closed, shirt off, forehead protector and mask off. Sasuke knew that Kakashi had fallen asleep so he went over to the bed and straddled Kakashi's hips. Kakashi woke up at the contact and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on his hips. Kakashi didn't say anything he just looked up at Sasuke who was looking down at him. Sasuke was too busy taking in what Kakashi's face looks like. He had seen Nitto's face and it was very similar to what Kakashi looked like.

"Sasuke" Kakashi whispered, but was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"Shut up."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Kakashi right on his lips. It didn't even take a second before Kakashi kissed back. Kakashi placed his right hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled his body even closer to his. Sasuke placed his hands on Kakashi's bare chest and loved the feel of his skin. Sasuke took Kakashi's bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit it making Kakashi's moan. Kakashi went to remove Sasuke's shirt so he could feel Sasuke's skin against his. Kakashi had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. Even though it really only barely been a week since Kakashi had slept with Sasuke, it felt like forever to him. Kakashi moved his hands all over Sasuke's back and chest. He made sure he pinched Sasuke's nipples as he moved by them making Sasuke groan. Sasuke dragged his nails down Kakashi's chest as he made his way to Kakashi's pants. Sasuke started to unbutton Kakashi's pants as he rocked his hips against his growing erection. Once his pants were undone Sasuke slipped his hand in and started to rub Kakashi's hard dick. Kakashi moved his hands to Sasuke's hair and gently pulled on it making Sasuke's head turn. Kakashi started to kiss and bite Sasuke's neck a weakness that Kakashi knew Sasuke had. Kakashi was going to make sure everyone in Konoha knew that Sasuke belonged to someone. Kakashi started to suck Sasuke's neck giving him a hickey. Sasuke was moaning and withering above Kakashi and Kakashi thought he would cum by just hearing it. After a few minutes Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me Kakashi. Make me yours again." Sasuke whispered breathlessly.

Kakashi groaned at those words and before Sasuke even realized it Kakashi had flipped their positions. Both started to remove the remaining clothing that they each had on. Once they were both naked Kakashi reached over for the lube that he had in his night stand drawer. Kakashi put some on three fingers and kissed Sasuke as he entered the first. Kakashi was in the heat of the moment, but he also knew what Sasuke had been through just last night. Kakashi kept that in the back of his mind as he wanted to make sure he prepared Sasuke fully. After a few minutes Kakashi added a second finger and the slight wince that came from Sasuke told Kakashi how sore Sasuke still was. Sasuke moved his hand and ran it through Kakashi's hair pulling him closer to Sasuke. Kakashi very carefully started to scissor Sasuke and only when he thought Sasuke was stretched enough did he add a third finger. Kakashi could feel Sasuke tense slightly at the pain. Kakashi made sure he took it nice and slow to allow Sasuke to adjust to the new finger. When Kakashi hit his prostate Sasuke let out a moan. Kakashi stopped moving his fingers in and out and took a few seconds to just rub small circles on Sasuke's sweet spot.

Kakashi loved hearing Sasuke moaning underneath him. Kakashi figured that after last night Sasuke needed some extra loving so he kissed down Sasuke's neck and chest until he reached his hard dick. He kept rubbing small circles on his prostate as he took Sasuke's fully hard dick all the way in his mouth. Sasuke let out a loud moan as he watched Kakashi move up and down his hard dick. Sasuke moved his hand down to Kakashi's head and gripped his hair.

"Oh fuck babe. God so good so fucking good."

Kakashi could feel Sasuke getting closer and closer to cumming so he sucked harder and took him all the way down. A loud moan escaped Sasuke's lips and Kakashi could taste Sasuke's sweet cum in his mouth. Kakashi swallowed everything Sasuke gave him. Kakashi took his mouth off from Sasuke's dick and just smiled at him.

"You look so sexy after you cum."

"You look sexy with my dick in your mouth." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Kakashi started to kiss Sasuke's neck and whispered into his ear.

"I prefer the look of my dick deep inside your tight ass."

Sasuke moaned at Kakashi's words.

"I want you."

"Tell me what you want baby." Kakashi said seductively.

"I want you big, hard cock deep inside my tight ass."

"It would be cruel of me to deny you that. You ready for me baby?"

"Fuck ya. Take me."

Kakashi removed his fingers from Sasuke and slicked up his dick. He pushed Sasuke's legs open even more. Kakashi very gently pushed inside Sasuke and his eyes never left Sasuke's ass. He loved watching his dick going in and out of Sasuke's ass. After a few minutes he was all the way inside Sasuke and he gave Sasuke a minute to get used to the feel. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw that his eyes were closed and Kakashi knew that he was in pain. Kakashi bent down and started to kiss Sasuke's lips to help get his mind off the pain. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke anymore then he already was. Sasuke didn't know what had happened to him last night. Kakashi knew he shouldn't be having sex with Sasuke right now, but neither one could wait. After a good ten minutes of just kissing and being inside Sasuke Kakashi gently started to pull out. Once he was all the way out he slowly pushed back in. He did that a few times until he thought that Sasuke was able to handle more so Kakashi picked up his pace. Kakashi wasn't planning on going all out, but when Sasuke made a loud moan when Kakashi hit his prostate he lost control. Kakashi started to move faster and made sure he was deep inside Sasuke each time. Kakashi placed his hands on the bottom of Sasuke's thighs and lifted them up so Kakashi could pound deeper into Sasuke's ass. Kakashi started to kiss and bite Sasuke's neck and Sasuke was scratching down Kakashi's back. Both were moaning and groaning from the intensity of the sex. Kakashi was going faster and faster and deeper and deeper into Sasuke. Sasuke was hard all over again and both were ready to blow. Kakashi sucked onto Sasuke's neck hard and it was enough to make Sasuke cum. Sasuke screamed from the intensity of his orgasm. Sasuke's walls tightened around Kakashi's dick and Kakashi still kept his mouth on Sasuke's neck making the hickey even darker. He pushed as deep as he could inside Sasuke's ass as he cam hard inside of him. Sasuke was moaning and whimpering from Kakashi's orgasm and his mouth still on his neck. Once Kakashi was done cumming he removed his mouth from Sasuke's neck. The hickey on his neck was dark and big and on the other side was another hickey not as big or dark, but you could see it loud and clear. Kakashi smiled at the sight and even though no one would know Sasuke belonged to him, they would know he belonged to someone. Kakashi moved his hands so Sasuke's legs could go back down, but he didn't pull out just yet. Kakashi moved his mouth down to Sasuke's stomach and licked some of the cum off his stomach.

"You taste so sweet baby." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi moved a finger and slid it over the cum so he could get some on his finger. He went to move it towards his mouth when Sasuke's hand stopped him. Sasuke brought Kakashi's finger to his mouth and then licked up his finger before putting it in his mouth sucking the cum off. He kept his eyes on Kakashi's. Kakashi moaned at the sight in front of him and he could actually feel his dick getting hard inside of Sasuke. Sasuke took Kakashi's finger out of his mouth with a smirk.

"That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"I would say your dick agrees. I can feel you getting hard again."

"That's because I can never get enough of you."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Well my body is screaming at me to flip you over, stick that ass up in the air and fuck you stupid. My head is telling me that you were sore from last night, this will make that worse so I should stop and let you rest."

"Hm. Go with your body."

"I don't want to hurt you baby."

Sasuke smirked and Kakashi knew he was up to something in that naughty head. Kakashi was proven right when Sasuke's hand wandered down to his soft dick and started to touch himself. Kakashi was not a sex addict, he could control himself very dam well. Sasuke was making it very difficult right now. With Sasuke it was always hard for Kakashi to control himself and this was not helping. He could feel his dick coming back to life inside of Sasuke. Kakashi watched as Sasuke stroked himself until he was hard again.

"You are being a very naughty boy Sasuke."

"You might have to punish me sensei." Sasuke said seductively.

That was it, with just that one word Kakashi was fully hard and his mind had gone stupid. Sasuke smirked he knew that his plan had worked and Kakashi wasn't going to back out now.

"Stop touching yourself until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes sensei."

Sasuke moved his hand like he was told to do. Kakashi pulled out just long enough for Sasuke to move.

"On your knees with your ass high up in the air."

"Yes sensei."

Sasuke moved so he was on his knees he arched his back so his arms were down on the bed and his ass was up in the air.

"Spread your legs nice and wide."

"Yes sensei."

Sasuke moved his legs apart a good width away and it just made his ass stick out even move. Kakashi moved his hand to Sasuke's ass and gave it a slight slap. It wasn't too hard to leave a mark, just hard enough to make a small sound. Kakashi got up on his knees so he was at the right level to fuck Sasuke.

"Have you been a naughty boy?"

"Yes sensei."

"How do you want your sensei to punish you for it?"

"Fuck me sensei."

"Fuck you how?"

"Fuck me hard and deep sensei."

"You want your sensei to make you scream?"

"Yes sensei please."

"I wouldn't be a very good sensei if I didn't give you want you wanted. Say thank-you."

"Thank-you sensei."

Kakashi pushed all the way inside of Sasuke and Sasuke screamed at the sudden invasion. Kakashi didn't stop though he kept pounding inside Sasuke hard and deep. Sasuke kept screaming as Kakashi continued his brutal pace and kept hitting his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck sensei don't stop."

Kakashi was completely lost in the moment and he went even harder and deeper inside of Sasuke. When he felt himself get close he snaked a hand around and started to jerk Sasuke off at the same pace. It didn't take long before Sasuke came and Kakashi moved his hand so he could catch all of the cum. With the tightness Kakashi came deep inside of Sasuke once again. Kakashi stayed inside of Sasuke and moved his hand the hand the cum all over it to Sasuke's mouth.

"Lick it clean you naughty boy."

"Yes sensei."

Sasuke started to lick his cum from Kakashi's hand. Once it was all gone Kakashi flipped Sasuke over, but didn't pull out just yet. Kakashi then kissed Sasuke and loved the taste of Sasuke's cum on his tongue. After a few minutes Kakashi pulled back.

"Your cum tastes so fucking good."

"So does yours. I could suck you all day."

Kakashi kissed Sasuke again, but he made himself stop before this went too far again.

"We can't have sex again tonight. You are going to be way too sore now."

"I don't have another one in me right now."

Kakashi slowly pulled himself out and Sasuke couldn't help, but hiss at the new found pain. Once Kakashi was all the way out he looked at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?"

"A little sore."

"Sore or pain?"

"Pain, but I'll be fine. It's not the first time our sex has caused some pain." Sasuke said with a smile.

"That's true and I have the perfect solution to this problem."

Kakashi got up off the bed and headed into on suite bathroom. The house that he had was a very nice house. Kakashi had gotten a rundown house after his father killed himself. He couldn't live in that house knowing what happened so he put his money together and bought this place. Over the years he had renovated it and now it was a very beautiful home. The on suite bathroom held a large jacuzzi tub big enough for four people. Kakashi went over to it and turned the hot water on and got the temperature just right. Once the tub was filled he went back into the bedroom to see Sasuke still lying on the bed.

"Come on you get that sexy ass of yours over here."

Kakashi said from the bathroom door. Sasuke let out a small laugh and got up off the bed. He walked over to Kakashi that was still standing in the doorway. Sasuke placed a small kiss on his lips and Kakashi moved so Sasuke could come into the bathroom with him. Kakashi and Sasuke both got into the tub and Kakashi didn't waste a second before he pulled Sasuke over into his arms. Sasuke's back was against Kakashi's chest and Sasuke just enjoyed the feeling over being held in the man that he loves arms. Kakashi traced a finger over the bigger hickey on Sasuke's neck.

"Does this hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt. Two hickeys eh? You trying to tell someone something?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No one in particular. As long as you're willing to, your heart and body belongs to me. I like people to know that you are spoken for."

"Oh so the possessiveness wasn't an act."

"I am a little possessive and very protective of the man that I love. I meant what I said Sasuke the only thing that wasn't me was the name and the reason I was there. Everything I told you was true."

"I believe you."

"I never thought I would see you again. When you left tonight I thought that was it; that I had lost you for good."

"I wasn't planning on coming back."

"What changed your mind?"

"You kissed my forehead. In the Sound when I was hurt or sick Nitto, you, would kiss my forehead. Today when you left you did it. After I calmed down I remembered that you kissed my forehead today. We weren't in the Sound you didn't have to do it to keep up appearance. I realized that it wasn't Nitto that would do that, that it was you. In the Sound you could have gained my trust and friendship just like you did at the start. What happened neither one of us expected, but I'm glad that it did."

"I don't regret it either. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here. I wish I could have stopped the things that happened to you in the Sound."

"I have to admit it's a little weird knowing that you know what happened in the Sound. At the same time though, it's nice, because I don't have to tell you and you know why I am the way that I am."

"What happened to you in the Sound doesn't change how I feel about you. I wish I could have stopped it. I love you and every mark on your body. If you ever want to talk about any of it I'll always be here to listen."

"Same goes for you. You had to do some pretty horrible things in the past three years. I'll always be here for you. I love you to."

Sasuke snuggled closer to Kakashi's chest and Kakashi held him closer.

"It feels so good to hold you again." Kakashi said.

"It feels good to be here with you. Did you go and speak with Tsunade?"

"I did."

"Did she find anything?"

"She hasn't yet. She couldn't figure out who took the pictures. She is going to work on it and see if she can get some information about it."

"Well why don't we go back to the apartment and ask the guys that were there? I'm sure they would know what was going on. I find it way too convenient that the one night I go out to the club that there's a camera man there. These guys must know who it was taking pictures of me and them."

"I'll speak to them. I don't want you around them. We don't know what they were after by giving you that drug. I think it would be better if you just stayed away from them and let me handle it."

"There's that protective side. I have to say it's a little annoying, but also sexy. I won't go looking for them, but if I see them I will be mentioning something to them."

"Fair enough."

"I guess I won't have to put up with Iruka anymore. Does he know I'm the one that you were in love with over him?"

"Ya he does know. I didn't mean for it to happen he was saying some horrible things and it slipped out. He knows I was on the mission, I told him when I came back. I'm afraid that is why he was having such a problem with you at the academy."

"That makes sense. He's still an asshole for what he said to me though."

"He is an asshole and I spoke to him yesterday when he showed up bragging about the pictures. I told him if he didn't keep his mouth shut I would put him in the hospital. He seems to think you have been a bad influence on me."

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Have I?"

"I swear more now. You do seem to bring out my sex addict side. I can't complain about either of those though. It always hasn't been easy for us, but you make me very happy and I love you. I love you when you're sad, angry, happy, homicidal rage and especially when you are withering beneath me."

"Pervert. Getting off from being called a sensei. Although, there are many, many times that you have been begging me for more so it evens out."

"That it does. Are you feeling better?"

"The water helps, but I'm still hurting. It'll be better after some sleep."

"Well let's get out of here and go curl up in bed and stay warm."

"Sounds good."

Kakashi unwrapped his arms from around Sasuke's body and they slowly got up and out of the tub. They both dried off and then headed over to the bed. Sasuke and Kakashi put their boxers back on and crawled under the covers. Once in the bed Kakashi pulled Sasuke close to his chest and Sasuke laid his head down on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi ran soothing circles on Sasuke's back and soon they were both asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"_Suck it whore." "You just love having two cocks in your ass and one down your throat." "Moan like the whore you are"_

Sasuke sat up and was breathing heavy from the nightmare. Kakashi awoken when he felt Sasuke move and he knew that Sasuke had a nightmare. Kakashi was worried that Sasuke would remember about what happened to him just last night. Tsunade said the chances were slim, but if there was one thing about Sasuke, it was that he was exceptional. Kakashi sat up and gently stroked Sasuke's arm to try and calm him down.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked gently.

Sasuke's breathing was starting to pick up and he brought his legs up to his chest and placed his forehead down on them. Sasuke could still see it happening like it was happening right there in front of him. Just that one dream and it was all coming back to him now. Everything that happened last night was clear in his mind.

"Sasuke?"

"I remember. Oh my god."

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and lifted his head. The look on Sasuke's face broke Kakashi's heart. Kakashi knew exactly what Sasuke remembered and he was cursing the world for not letting him forget.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god. Why couldn't I have just kept forgetting? The things they had me do and say. Oh my god."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was fighting back the tears.

"I know. I was really hoping you wouldn't remember."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Kakashi.

"You know?"

"When Tsunade told me about the drug I went to the apartment. There was only one guy there and I beat the answers out of him. He finally told me some information and that there was a video of it. I took the video and left. When I got back to your place I watched it and then destroyed it. I'm sorry I should have told you what happened, but you didn't remember and I didn't see the point in you knowing. I was hoping you just would never remember I didn't want you to go through this so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same thing. You were just trying to protect me from something I didn't remember. What did he say?"

"Sasuke you have to do this. You don't have to know."

"I need to know. What did he say?"

"He was the newbie in the gang. This was his initiation, but he didn't know exactly what was going to happen. It was him, the leader and the right hand man that did this to you. He told me that the leader was approached by some client and asked him that if you came in to the club to get you wild. The client wanted good pictures of you acting wild. How the devil's breath came along I don't know, but the client paid them five grand to get you drunk and high."

"What about the leader? Do we know anything about him?"

"Not yet, but I will be finding him and getting it out of him. I don't want you around any of them Sasuke I mean that."

"Ya I think I'm going to actually let you handle this one."

A few tears went down Sasuke's face and Sasuke wiped them away.

"I don't know why this bothers me so much. It's not like it's the first time something has happened. It's not even the worst thing that has happened to me. This shouldn't bother me this much."

"You've been through hell Sasuke in the past three years. Yes there has been worse, but that doesn't make this hurt any less. It's not something a person can get used to. You expected it in the Sound, you didn't expect it to happen here. It's okay."

The tears started to come even though Sasuke tried his best to fight them back. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him close to him. He laid them both down and held Sasuke close to him. He just rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back and held him close. There were no words that Kakashi could say to make this better so he didn't say anything. He just let Sasuke cry it out and when the crying stopped Kakashi continued to hold him until sleep took over them both once again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Sasuke found out the truth and in that week all Sasuke and Kakashi did was make love. They had barely gotten out of bed all week and neither one was going to complain about it. It felt so good to be back in each other's arms and not having to worry about an enemy coming to kill them. For the first time it was just Sasuke and Kakashi and they never wanted to leave this bedroom. They didn't have a choice though on day eight when Kakashi was summoned to Tsunade's office. He had to go on a mission and Kakashi was not happy about it. Tsunade had said that he needed to get back into the swing of things and a simple mission was perfect for that. Kakashi didn't want to go away on a mission after everything that had happened to Sasuke, but he didn't get the choice. Kakashi had gone back to his place to see that Sasuke was lying in bed still naked. Kakashi crawled into bed with Sasuke and pulled him close to him. The movement caused Sasuke to wake up.

"You have too many clothes on."

"You don't have any on." Kakashi joked back.

"I could always get my clothes back on if that is what you want." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I don't ever want you to wear clothes. Unfortunately I do have to keep mine on."

"You got somewhere you need to be?"

"Tsunade has me going on a simple mission. She wants me to get back into the swing of things. Plus it looks slightly weird for me to come back out of retirement and not going on missions. So you need to behave while I am gone."

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Probably a week. Will you be able to keep out of trouble for that long?"

"I won't make any promises, but I'll probably just hide out in my place until you come back."

"You're going to be a hermit?"

"It's better than going out and dealing with the looks and whispers. I don't care about what was in the magazine, but I don't want to run into any of them or that priest. It's safer for everyone if I just lay low for a while."

"That's actually probably a good idea. I have to get going the sooner I leave then the sooner I can be back here with you."

"Be safe"

"Always am."

"I hate you being out on your own."

"I can say the same thing about you. I always come back alive though, so don't worry. Plus this mission is very simple and easy a rookie could do it. Tsunade just wants me to get back into the swing of things and it will look weird if I don't go out on missions. Tsunade can't risk the village finding out that I went undercover with you. The Higher Up won't approve of our actions and as such the consequences could be dire. We need to keep acting like I was never there."

"And when it gets out that we are together? Or do you really believe Iruka will be able to keep his mouth shut forever?"

"Iruka is mad at me right now, but he also isn't stupid enough to piss me off. People can find out that we are together we can just tell them that it just happened when you got back. Besides I'm not really one for sharing stories and information."

"Neither am I. I don't care if people know were together I just don't want people to know the real story behind it. It's our little secret and I'd like it to stay that way."

"Me to. I have to go now though."

Sasuke moved so he was straddling Kakashi's lap who was still lying down. Sasuke smiled as he moved his hand to pushed Kakashi's mask out of the way. Sasuke leaned down and placed a kiss to Kakashi's lips.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Sasuke whispered against Kakashi's mouth.

"You're making it very difficult to leave. I'm going to be late if I stay any longer."

"You're always late why does now matter?"

"I can't think of any reason that would be good enough."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably a week."

"You didn't actually think you could leave me for a week without fucking me first did you?"

"I must be losing my mind to have thought that."

"Unless you don't want to. Maybe you're too tired after the week we've spent in bed. You are getting old after all."

"Oh Sasuke, I have enough to go for another month with you before I need a breather."

"Tease"

"You're the one naked on top of me."

"Only one of us has to be naked for sex. All you need to do is undo those pants and fuck me."

"It would be rude of me to not leave you with a parting gift."

"Very rude. You'll be gone for a week that's a long time to go without you inside of me especially after this past week."

"You are one horny individual."

"You love it you perverted old man."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke down into a kiss and he was going to make sure that this time Sasuke was going to be feeling him for the next week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Once Kakashi had left Sasuke went to take a shower and then get dressed. He decided that he would go home and clean his place up and just hide until Kakashi got back. Sasuke was going to do his best to try and stay out of trouble. He wasn't even going to drink or do any drugs while Kakashi was away. Sasuke knew that he couldn't keep self-destructing and he had to get a grip on himself. Sasuke knew he wasn't in the Sound anymore and he had to get a better grip on himself. He couldn't let what happened in the Sound control his life. He had Kakashi in his life and he loved him. Sasuke didn't want to worry Kakashi anymore than he already was and the best way to do that was to be able to take care of himself again. Sasuke knew that he needed to function back into a normal society and he had to get his life back on track. He wanted to show Kakashi that he didn't have to worry about him when he was away on a mission. Today was going to be a new day and the start of his new life. He was going to clean out his place and go grocery shopping and then he was going to do some light training. Sasuke was happy again and he wasn't this happy in the Sound even when he was with Kakashi. In the Sound they always had to watch their back and be on alert constantly. Now that they were in Konoha again they could just relax and enjoy each-others company.

Sasuke headed home and when he got there he started to do some cleaning. The place wasn't dirty, but it needed some cleaning after spending the week at Kakashi's home. Sasuke went about cleaning his apartment and he was feeling very good about his new life. Sasuke knew that Kakashi would be worried about him while he was away on the mission and Sasuke wanted to show Kakashi that he didn't have anything to be worried about. Sasuke was able to handle himself before this mission to the Sound and he was determined to not let the Sound destroy who he was. It was an hour later and Sasuke had finished cleaning his home. He decided that he would work out a little before he went out and got some groceries. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people just yet so he went out into the backyard after changing into some sweats. It was a good three hours before Sasuke went back inside to grab a drink of water. He grabbed a cold water bottle from his fridge and took a big drink. He placed the half drank water bottle down on the counter and he was going to head back outside. He didn't even get out of the kitchen before his head got all fuzzy. Sasuke closed his eyes to try and calm the dizziness down. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden he wasn't feeling very good, but he figured it had to do with the workout. Sasuke hadn't eaten anything that day and he hadn't eaten much in the past week so the workout might have just pushed his body over the edge. Sasuke took a couple deep breathes and decided that he should lie down. He went to move but his body collapsed down onto the floor. His whole body felt weird and he could barely keep his eyes open. Sasuke could vaguely hear his front door opening and the footsteps coming towards him before everything went dark.

Three men came over to Sasuke and picked him up. They had a job to do and it paid very well. The Priest wanted Sasuke under his control like he was supposed to be. He wasn't happy that Sasuke had defied his rules and refused to live with him. Rija knew that Sasuke would be a hard nut to crack and he was going to make sure that he was transformed into a well behaved young man. Sometimes you have to take drastic measures to correct the negative influences in a person's life. Sasuke had spent three years in the Sound and that has made him a negative influence on society. Rija was going to make Sasuke turn into the man that he thinks he should be. He was not going to tolerate any more disobedience any longer.

The three men grabbed Sasuke and carried him out of the house and over to Rija's small apartment. It was difficult for they had to make sure they were not seen by anyone. They were on strict orders that they remained unseen. Rija did not want anyone coming and banging on his door if they saw Sasuke going into the apartment. Rija knew that Kakashi was out on a mission so now was the perfect time to grab Sasuke. Rija knew that Sasuke had been brainwashed in the Sound by Orochimaru and now he was going to do it himself. If Sasuke had been brainwashed into this person then he knew he could brainwash him once again into a better man. Once they were inside Rija's apartment they brought him into the bedroom and placed him down on the bed. Rija came into the bedroom with a smile on his face.

"A job well-done boys. Now if you would be so kind to help me chain him up and remove that shirt." Rija said.

The one man ripped Sasuke's shirt off and the others chained up his ankles together and his wrists behind his back. They then attached a chain from his wrists and his ankles together behind his back so Sasuke wouldn't be able to move. Rija went over to the small closet in his bedroom and opened the door.

"Bring him here."

The one man grabbed Sasuke and dragged him over to the closet and threw him in. Rija then closed and locked the closet with a padlock.

"Thank-you boys your job is now complete. I trust that this will stay between us."

"We get paid for a job and that's it. What happens now we don't care." The one man said.

"Very well have a good day gentlemen."

Rija lead them out of his apartment and then he grabbed his things and headed for the church to go about his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It was a good eight hours later when Rija came back to his apartment. He had left Sasuke in that closet all day and he was hoping that maybe he would be in a better mind set. Once Rija was finished with putting his things away he went to the bedroom and unlocked the padlock that was on the closet. Sasuke was still in the closet chained up and he was awake now that the drugs had worn off. When Sasuke saw who it was that had taken him he felt his rage explode inside of him.

"Let me go you son of a bitch." Sasuke growled out.

"Now Sasuke that's not very nice. If you want out of here you will have to learn how to be a proper member of society. Orochimaru has brainwashed you and it's time you realize that."

"I am who I am asshole and I don't need to change."

"You'll see it my way soon enough I'm sure."

"Fuck you."

"Fine have it your way. A few days in this dark closet and I'm sure you'll start to change your tune."

Rija got up and went to close the closet door.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled as the door was closed and he could hear the lock being placed back on it.

The closet was pitch black and Sasuke couldn't help the fear that was rising up in him. He hated being in the dark ever since the Sound. It was a fact that Kakashi had known about and he always made sure there was a small light on in the room when they slept. Sasuke tried to fight against the chains and had been ever since he gained consciousness, but all he had managed to do was make his wrists bleed. They were chained tight with a lock on them and Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere until someone unlocked them. Sasuke was hoping that Kakashi would return from his mission soon and find him missing. Sasuke knew that Kakashi would come looking for him once he didn't find him anywhere. Kakashi knew Sasuke better than anyone and he wouldn't give up until he found him.

It was three days later when Rija came back into the bedroom with a water bottle in his hands. He opened the closet door and saw that Sasuke wasn't looking very good. It had been three days with no food or water.

"Are you going to behave now and see things my way?" Rija asked as he bent down so he was closer to Sasuke.

"You're insane." Sasuke's voice was weak, but this wasn't the first time he's had to endure something like this.

"It's a shame you feel the need to do things the hard way. It's been three days already how long do you think you'll last going at this rate? No one is going to come looking for you Sasuke. I'm all you have now."

"Kakashi will find me and kill you."

"Such a fool's hope. You need water I'm not about to kill you."

Rija opened the water bottle and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head so he could pour the water into his mouth. Sasuke didn't want anything from this man, but he knew his body wouldn't last much longer without any water or food for that matter. Sasuke drank the water and when half of the water was gone Rija removed the water bottle.

"That will keep you going for three more days."

Sasuke immediately started to feel weird just like he did before he was taken. Something was in the water he was being drugged once again.

"What did you put in the water?"

Sasuke fought to keep his eyes open, but he was failing miserably and everything went dark once again. Rija got up and left the room once he closed and padlocked the closet door once again. He had put GHB in the water bottle to keep Sasuke's mind and body weak. He was going to make sure he had it once a day to keep him weak and vulnerable for his mind games. Rija wasn't worried about Kakashi finding Sasuke here. Kakashi would be away on his mission for at least another five days and by the time Kakashi came back into Konoha Sasuke would be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It had been nine days since Kakashi left Konoha for his mission and the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Kakashi was worried that he would come back home and find Sasuke drunk or high just like he was back in the Sound. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going to have a hard time getting back into the normal routine of things in Konoha, but he was hoping that what happened in the club would keep Sasuke in line. Sasuke seemed alright when Kakashi had left him and Kakashi was hoping that his positive attitude stayed with him while Kakashi was on his mission. Once Kakashi went to hand in his report to Tsunade he headed over to Sasuke's home so he could see him. Kakashi went inside Sasuke's home and called out for him, but he received no answer.

Kakashi went to the kitchen and could see that the place was clean except the half drank water bottle sitting on the counter. Kakashi walked all throughout the home, but Sasuke wasn't there. Kakashi decided he would go and check his house to see if Sasuke had been staying there. The problem was when he arrived at his home Sasuke was nowhere to be seen either. Kakashi was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke wasn't the type to go out during the day and deal with people. So Kakashi knew that Sasuke wouldn't be outside right now. Even if Sasuke wanted to train he would have done it in his own backyard. Sasuke had become very anti-social since being in the Sound. Sasuke wouldn't be out during the day unless he had to be and he wouldn't be around people. It was one of the few fears Sasuke had. He didn't like being around people and when he does it's at a bar or club so he could get drunk and high. He also had a serious fear of the dark thanks to what Orochimaru did to him. Kakashi felt his worry increase from not knowing where Sasuke was, but Kakashi wasn't going to sit around and wait for something to happen. Kakashi didn't know where Sasuke was, but he was going to take the chance and guess that the gang that raped Sasuke would know something.

Kakashi left his house and headed towards the apartment that Sasuke had woken up in just two weeks ago. Kakashi wasn't in the mood to play any games and he was hoping that the man he beat up last time would be the one to answer the door again. Kakashi pounded on the apartment door and he was thrilled to see the battered man answer the door. The man went to close the door once he saw who it was, but Kakashi pushed it open causing the man the fall back into the floor.

"Please I haven't been near him I swear it wasn't me." The man said in a hurry.

"What wasn't you?" Kakashi growled out.

"You're here about that guy aren't you?" The man asked with confusion in his voice.

"His name is Sasuke and what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything I swear, but I know where he is. Just don't hurt me please."

"Where is he?"

"That guy came back asking for another job from the boss man. He wanted a good amount of GHB and he wanted them to grab Sasuke and bring him to that guy. The boss man gave him twelve vials of GHB and told him that it would last three months. The GHB is a strong dose and you really are only supposed to take a small cap full each time. Our right hand man drugged one of the water bottles in Sasuke's fridge and then him and the boss man waited for when he drank it. Once he was out cold they brought him to that guy."

"When was that?"

"Nine days ago. The guy wanted us to wait until you were gone."

"Did you see the man?"

"No, but he was talking about God and making Sasuke a better man and no longer brainwashed."

"Was Sasuke ever touched?"

"No they didn't do anything like last time. They just provided the drugs and snatched him."

"You tell your boss that I'm coming for him. Stay away from Sasuke or I'll come back and kill every single one of you."

Kakashi left the man scared on the floor. Kakashi knew who had Sasuke and he wasn't going to tolerate this anymore. Rija was going to die today and Kakashi didn't care of the consequences. He wasn't going to tolerate this any longer. Sasuke didn't deserve having to constantly look over his shoulder here in Konoha. Kakashi wasn't going to let this continue any longer. He summoned Pakun to go and get Tsunade and told him to have her meet him at Rija's apartment. If Sasuke had been drugged for the past nine days then Tsunade would need to be there to check him out. Kakashi went as fast as he could to Rija's apartment and he didn't even knock he just kicked the front door down and went in. It was in the afternoon and Kakashi could tell that Rija wasn't here. The apartment was small and Kakashi didn't sense him anywhere. Kakashi saw that on the counter in the kitchen there were six empty vials on the counter that Kakashi knew held the GHB at one point. Kakashi went into the bedroom where Rija had shown Kakashi where Sasuke would be sleeping. Kakashi went into the bedroom and saw that there was a padlock on the closet door and Kakashi felt his rage boil.

Kakashi looked around for a key that he could use on the padlock, but he didn't see any. Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his pouch and placed it through the hole on the padlock and he started to twist it with all of his strength. After a few minutes the lock opened and Kakashi was able to open the closet door. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw. There was Sasuke chained up with his shirt off. There were bruising on his chest and arms. Kakashi put the kunai down and bent down so he could touch Sasuke. Sasuke was pale and shaking slightly. Kakashi looked at the chains and saw that there were three locks on them as well. Even if Sasuke tried he wouldn't be able to get free, and from the look of his wrists Sasuke had definitely tried. Kakashi gently placed his hand on Sasuke's right cheek.

"Baby come wake up." Kakashi said gently.

Sasuke let out a small groan and Kakashi could tell that he was fighting to wake up. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had to of been high off GHB right now and that had him worried. Kakashi gently picked him up and brought him out of the dark closet. Kakashi gently placed him down on the ground and then turned his attention to the locks. As he was starting to break the locks Tsunade came into the small apartment. She came right over to them and bent down next to Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"He's been here for nine days. How did you not notice he was missing?" Kakashi asked with anger clear in his voice.

"I'm not a babysitter Kakashi. I run a village I have other ninja to look after and paperwork and responsibilities. He's not exactly social so him being missing for nine days is easy when no one sees him beside you. Now what the hell happened?"

"Rija hired the same men that were in those pictures with him to drug him and bring him here. Rija bought twelve vials of GHB and six of them are empty."

Kakashi had been working on the locks as he spoke to Tsunade. Finally all three were broken and Kakashi removed the chains. Once the chains were gone they rolled Sasuke onto his back so Tsunade could look at him.

"He's clearly been drugged. Unfortunately with GHB there isn't anything I can do, it has to run its' course. His wrists are raw from trying to get out of the chains I would assume and the bruising is minor. He's exhausted from the GHB and he's dehydrated. Right now the best thing for him is to get some water into him and sleep this drug off."

"Does he need to be in the hospital for that?"

"If you don't want him there then no it's not a life or death situation. You can wrap his wrists and if you can get him awake enough to drink some water he'll be fine in a few days."

"I want that man dead."

"I know you do. I'll find him and have him arrested for this. I'll then speak with the Higher Up and inform him of the situation. I'll make sure they leave Sasuke alone. I'll send a squad to arrest the gang as well and get them off the street. You worry about Sasuke and I'll worry about the others."

"And what are you going to do with them?"

"I'll handle it Kakashi. This is not the Sound. You can't go around killing people, because of what they have done. I will handle them and make sure they never go near Sasuke again. Now take him home and get him better."

Kakashi knew that there wasn't a point in arguing so he gently picked Sasuke up bridal style and left the apartment. Kakashi hurried back to his home and took Sasuke into the bedroom. Once there Kakashi removed Sasuke's pants and put the covers over his lower half. He then went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit so he could wrap Sasuke's wrists. He also grabbed a glass of cold water so he could try and get Sasuke to drink something. Kakashi went back into the bedroom and began to dress Sasuke's wrists. He cleaned them up from the dry blood that was around them and put on some anti-bacteria cream just in case. He then wrapped some gauze around each wrist. With that done he closed the first aid kit and placed it down on the floor by the bedside table. Kakashi gently began to run his hand through Sasuke's hair; Kakashi noticed that it was greasy from not being washed in the last nine days. Sasuke began to stir at the contact.

"It's okay baby" Kakashi said gently.

Kakashi picked up the glass of water and gently lifted Sasuke's head and brought the glass to his lips. Kakashi realized too late that Rija must have done the same action, because Sasuke opened his eyes and flinched away. Kakashi placed the glass down on the side table and brought both hands to Sasuke's face.

"Its' okay baby you're safe."

Sasuke let his eyes wander around the room. Kakashi knew that the GHB was still strong in his system and his mind would be going a mile a minute. The first thing Sasuke noticed was that he was no longer in total darkness. He could hear Kakashi's voice talking to him, but his mind was in complete chaos.

"Just breathe baby you're alright. You at my place in my room take deep calming breaths."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and did what he was told. He took some deep breaths to get his mind and body under control. He knew that he was high, but this was a different type of high. He felt like he could feel the colors in the room and see lines from sounds.

"I feel weird." Sasuke's voice was rough and weak.

"I know it's from the GHB. Here you need to drink some water you're dehydrated."

"No water."

Sasuke began to panic and Kakashi knew in that moment that Rija had drugged the water.

"It's alright Sasuke the water is safe I promise."

Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was having a hard time focusing and getting his mind to work. Kakashi gently placed the glass of water to Sasuke's lips and was happy that Sasuke didn't fight him this time. After a few drinks Kakashi placed the glass back down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?"

"When you talk lines of colors come out of your mouth. Everything is so bright. It was so dark, so dark. I hate the dark."

"Shh it's okay. Why don't we try and sleep this off."

Sasuke just gave a nod and Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was very out of it. Kakashi got up and took off his clothes except his boxers. He then crawled into the bed and pulled Sasuke over to him. Sasuke immediately curled against Kakashi's skin and Kakashi rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back. It didn't take long before Sasuke was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kakashi startled awake when he heard Sasuke scream. Kakashi sat up and looked over at Sasuke who was sitting up with his back against the headboard and his legs curled to his chest. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his breathing was quick. He kept looking around the room and Kakashi knew he was hallucinating. Kakashi got up and moved over so he was facing Sasuke. Kakashi gently placed his hands on Sasuke's knees and spoke to him.

"It's okay Sasuke just breathe."

Sasuke's eyes were darting all around the room and Kakashi went to turn the light on quickly. He figured that the darkness in the room was going to make it worse. Once the light came on in the room Kakashi went back over to sit down on the bed in front of Sasuke. Kakashi had never dealt with anyone who was high from GHB and he didn't expect for Sasuke to be hallucinating. He knew that it was a date rape drug and he figured that Sasuke would be sleeping most of the next two days away. Kakashi rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's arms to try and sooth him.

"It's okay Sasuke it's not real."

Sasuke was shaking and his breathing was hitched. Kakashi wished he could see what Sasuke was seeing. If it wasn't for the drugs Sasuke wouldn't be like this. Sasuke didn't show fear no matter what was going on. The drugs were making all of Sasuke's emotions come to the surface and Kakashi couldn't help, but wonder if he would even remember anything in the morning.

"What do you see baby?"

"The walls are bleeding and he's standing here."

"Who is standing here?"

"Orochimaru. It was so dark. That closet was so dark all I could see was his eyes glowing yellow. So dark."

Sasuke's breathing picked up and Kakashi moved so he could pull Sasuke against his chest. Sasuke buried his head into Kakashi's chest and Kakashi rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's not real Orochimaru is dead Sasuke. None of this is real just breathe. It'll pass soon. You're okay, you're safe."

Kakashi kept trying to soothe Sasuke all night long. As the hours went on the hallucinations got worse. It even reached the point where Sasuke had screamed at something he saw. It was seven in the morning when Sasuke was finally back to sleep. Eight hours of Sasuke hallucinating, eight hours of Sasuke being in fear and it was finally over. Kakashi was praying that Sasuke would be able to sleep the GHB off for the rest of the day. Kakashi was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep yet. He just sat there holding Sasuke against his chest. He didn't want to wake Sasuke up by moving him, but when he heard the front door open just after nine in the morning Kakashi didn't have a choice. Kakashi gently and slowly moved so Sasuke was lying down on the bed. Sasuke moaned and curled up at the loss of Kakashi's body, but he didn't wake up and for that Kakashi was thankful for. Kakashi turned to see Tsunade standing at the doorway looking in at Sasuke. Kakashi nodded his head towards the living room and they left Sasuke asleep on the bed.

"How is he?" Tsunade said softly.

"It was a rough night. He was hallucinating a little bit when I brought him here, but he was able to sleep. He woke up around nine screaming, the hallucinations had gotten to the extreme level. He was finally able to sleep around seven this morning."

"I had a feeling that that would happen. I did some research on GHB and in small dosages it makes the person pass out and not remember anything that happened. In large dosages it makes a person hallucinate on an extreme level. It happens around twelve hours after ingestion for the full power of the GHB to kick in. The worst is over now and now he'll sleep probably the whole day I would imagine. In two days he'll be back to normal. The level of GHB in his system though he would have hallucinated for the past nine days like he did last night. In a couple of days he'll be fine physically, but you might want to keep an eye on his mental health."

"I'll make sure he's fine. He has a serious fear of the dark; so spending nine days locked in the closet will have affected him. I'll make sure he is back to normal."

"He's lucky to have you Kakashi."

"Did you find those men?"

"I did and Rija. All of them are in jail right now and they are not going anywhere any time soon. Rija was furious about being arrested he seems to think he was in the right. He believes that the Higher Up will come and get him out."

"Will he?"

"I sent a message to him letting him know what happened. I also let him know that he is to stay away from Sasuke or he will have Konoha and Konoha's allies to worry about. I can't see the Higher Up risking a war just to stand by his point."

"It wouldn't be a smart move if he did. I'm just glad that Sasuke no longer has to worry about those men."

"He's safe now Kakashi. You just focus on getting him better. We have this war up and coming with the Akatsuki and we need Sasuke in that war."

"I'll make sure he is ready for it."

"I know you will. If you have any problems let me know. I just wanted to come by and let you know that the men were in jail and to see how Sasuke is doing."

"Thank-you Tsunade-Sama for the help with this."

"I'm just sorry I didn't notice that he was missing."

"It's not your fault. Sasuke doesn't go around people. He was never social before, but after the Sound it's even worse now. It's something I have to help him get out of. "

"It's going to take a long time before Sasuke is back to how he used to be before the Sound. He might never be the same person again. I just hope that he is able to get past what happened to him in the Sound. It would be a shame to lose him."

"He'll make it. I won't let him give up. Everyone just needs to have some patience with him."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I will"

"I'll let you get back to him and get some sleep yourself. I'll need you mission report in the next few days."

"I'll get it to you."

Tsunade just gave a nod and headed out the door to get back to her own work. Kakashi immediately went back to Sasuke in the bedroom. He was still curled up asleep and Kakashi went and joined him. It wasn't until after two in the morning when Sasuke started to stir awake. He was asleep on Kakashi's chest and confusion immediately filled his mind. He knew he was laying on Kakashi based on the chakra he could feel, but he wasn't sure how he got there. Sasuke closed his eyes to try and focus on the last thing he remembered. He remembered being in his kitchen and feeling sick. He remembered being in some place dark and unable to move. He remembered pain and yellow eyes, but that was it. He had no idea how he got here or where he was. Sasuke opened his eyes and started to sit up when Kakashi spoke.

"How you feeling babe?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi who still had all of his ninja gear on including his mask.

"Confused more than anything. What happened? How did I get here?"

Kakashi sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and I'll do my best to fill in the blanks."

"You left for the mission and I decided I would go home and clean up and get some groceries. After I cleaned I didn't feel like going out and being around people so I went to do some training in the backyard. A few hours later I came back in and grabbed a water bottle. I must have worked out too hard or something, because after I drank the water I started to feel really weird and sick. After that everything gets blurry and scattered. I remember waking up and not being able to move. That fucking priest was there talking shit about being brainwashed by Orochimaru. I told him to go fuck himself and he didn't take that well. He locked me in somewhere dark. I tried to get out of the chains, but I couldn't get the strength to. He came back I don't how long he said it was three days. He gave me water and after I drank it everything goes black. Then I remember glowing yellow eyes and weapons being thrown at me. I don't know after that it's too scattered."

"That's okay I can fill in the rest of what you don't remember. I wrapped your wrists, because they were bleeding and raw from you trying to get out of the chains. You also have some bruises from Rija hitting you. I can't tell you why for sure he did what he did, but my best guess is that he wanted to make you into someone he thought you should be. He took what the Higher Up said to an extreme level. Remember that gang that attacked you?"

"Can't exactly forget."

"Rija bought twelve vials of GHB from the leader. He also had them grab you and bring you to him. They drugged the water bottle you drank from and when you passed out they brought you to him. He chained you up and locked the chains with locks so you couldn't get out of them no matter how hard you tried. Every time he gave you some water he put a vial of GHB in it. He used a total of six vials over the course of nine days. The yellow eyes, the weapons all of that was you hallucinating from inside the closet where he kept you. He beat you at some point for what reasons I'm not sure other than trying to break you. When I came back from my mission and I couldn't find you I went to that apartment that you were in and got the answers out of the one guy that was there. I went to Rija's apartment and he wasn't there. I got you out and Tsunade looked you over. You had very high levels of GHB in your system and I brought you here. You were hallucinating last night, but the worst is now over."

"Where… where are they now?"

"The whole gang and Rija are in jail and won't be seeing the light of day for many, many years. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know how to describe it I just feel weird. My head is all fuzzy and I feel like I'm floating. I just feel like crap all over. Why are you still dressed in your ninja gear?"

"I just never took it off. I was too worried about you last night. The high levels of GHB is no longer in your system, but Tsunade did say that you wouldn't feel well for a couple of days. The best thing for you to do is to rest and in a couple days you'll be back to normal."

"Does that mean you're going to take off your get-up now?"

"Yes I will take my ninja gear off. Why does it bother you so much?" Kakashi asked with a lightness to his voice.

"I like seeing your face and not just part of your face."

"Well I have an idea. Why don't I go and get the bath ready and maybe that will make you feel better."

"Only if you're coming with me."

"I would never leave you alone in a hot bath."

Sasuke gave him a smile and Kakashi got up and headed into the bathroom. He started the bath and put in some bubble bath. Kakashi loved the smell and he had a plan to help Sasuke relax. With the bath done Kakashi went back into the bedroom and got undressed. He helped Sasuke out of his clothes and Kakashi could see the bruising had gotten worse over-night. Sasuke looked down to see the bruising he didn't know he even had. He could see bruises that were in the shape of a cross and he knew that Rija had at one point beaten him with a cross. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was having a hard time understanding and dealing with what happened. Kakashi knew that Sasuke always had a hard time dealing with something that he couldn't remember even happening. Kakashi gave a kiss to Sasuke's forehead to snap him out of his daze. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and gave a small smile.

"Come on let's go take that bath. I bet I can make you feel better."

"You always do know how."

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke and guided him into the bathroom. They got into the tub and Kakashi pulled Sasuke's back against his chest. After a few minutes Kakashi started to massage Sasuke's shoulders. Kakashi could feel the tension all throughout Sasuke's shoulders so he worked on getting it out. Kakashi knew that Sasuke would be tense and in pain from the way his arms and hands were chained behind his back. Sasuke couldn't help, but close his eyes and let out a small moan at how good it felt. After a good twenty minutes Sasuke was no longer tense and he could have very easily fallen asleep right then and there. Kakashi speaking had him open his eyes.

"So I was thinking while I was away on this mission. It seems a little silly to pay rent in two different places. Neither one of us seems to be able to sleep very well when we are alone. It makes a lot of sense to be living together unless that's something you don't want to do."

"You want me to move in?"

Sasuke asked as he turned his head so he could look at Kakashi's face.

"I would love for you to move in with me. We spent two years sleeping in the same room practically. I know you didn't know it was me in the Sound and I'm sorry for having to lie to you about that. I would really love to move forward though if that's something you want to do."

"Hell ya it is."

Kakashi smiled and gently kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was more than happy to kiss back and he moved so he was straddling Kakashi's lap. The kiss became passionate very quickly and neither one cared that they probably shouldn't be doing this with Sasuke not feeling one hundred percent. Sasuke slowly took Kakashi inside of him and Kakashi made sure that Sasuke didn't move by placing his hands on Sasuke's hips. Kakashi moved his mouth so it was by Sasuke's ear.

"Go slow."

Kakashi started to kiss down Sasuke's neck and Sasuke let out a small moan. Sasuke went slow just like Kakashi had said. This wasn't about sex this was about a connection. This wasn't fucking it was love making and they both knew it. Neither had sex in the last ten days now so it didn't take long for either of them to climax and they both knew it. Even at the slow pace the emotions that filled them both was powerful. They climaxed at the same time both calling the other's name out. Sasuke placed his forehead against Kakashi's and they both took a minute to catch their breaths.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you to baby."

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and could tell that he was seconds away from sleep.

"Let's get you into bed. It's dangerous to fall asleep in the bath tub."

"Mmhm."

Kakashi smiled and moved so Sasuke would be forced to move. They both got out of the tub and dried off. They both put on a pair of boxers and then went into the bedroom and crawled into bed. Kakashi wasn't tired, but he knew Sasuke was exhausted and he was more than happy to hold Sasuke for days on end. They crawled under the covers and Sasuke immediately went over to lay his head down on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi held Sasuke close and rubbed soothing circles on his back. It didn't take long before Sasuke was fast asleep. Kakashi couldn't help, but look at him and Kakashi knew in that moment that he would be spending the rest of his life with Sasuke. Just that thought alone made Kakashi very happy and he was hoping he would be able to keep Sasuke for the rest of his life. With Sasuke curled up asleep against him Kakashi closed his eyes and looked forwards to his life with Sasuke ahead of him.

The End.


End file.
